Exo Kost Dodol
by Lovara
Summary: [PARODI ANAK KOST DODOL VERSI EXO] Kedodolan anak-anak EXO yang menempati rumah kost milik madam Sooman. Berbagai moment dodol mereka dari kisah cinta sampe kisah absurd. EXO OT12. KrisTao. SuLay. HunHan. ChenMin. KaiSoo. ChanBaek. Yaoi. No Crack.
1. Chapter 1

**Exo Kost Dodol**

**(Parodi Anak Kost Dodol)**

**Author: Lovara**

**Rate: K**

**Cast: Exo OT12 + Madam Sooman.**

**Summary: Kedodolan anak-anak kost yang menamai genk mereka dengan nama Exo. **

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

**TIDAK ADA BIAS YANG TERSAKITI DALAM PEMBUATAN FF INI. TERNISTAKAN? BANYAK...**

**...**

"**FF ini mutlak punya daku istri sahnya yesung, istri siri sahnya Kris, emaknya Diyo,Jitaw,Thehun, selingkuhannya jongeen. Ide nya dari novel Anak Kost Dodol punya mbak dedew. Setelah ngoleksi novelnya sampe seabrek akhirnya kepikiran bikin ceritta yang sama. Dan cast yang kurang beruntung adalah anak-anak Ekso yang gampang dinistain *digebuk Exo-L*. Oya dulu udah ada yang pernah bikin tapi pake cast member Suju, gak tau masih lanjut nggak itu FF nya ** ** semoga gak sama isi FF nya ^^"**

**...**

"Luhaann ! buruan keluar ! jam 8 aku ada kuliah !"

Suara teriakan cempreng ala Byun Baekhyun sudah jadi rutinitas sehari-hari. Dan Luhan yang dengan tidak berperikebaekhyunan malah semakin lama berada didalam kamar mandi.

"Luu, mandi apa mati sih didalem?" teriak Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar.

Cklek...

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Luhan keluar Cuma pake celana bokser sama handuk yang dikalungin ke leher. Yang bikin Baekhyun gondok setengah mati, ternyata Luhan pake hetset. Pantes aja Baekhyun teriak udah 7 oktaf Luhan Cuma diem. Semprul.

"Eh Baek? Nunggu lama? Sorry ya, tadi sempet mules" kata Luhan tanpa dosa.

Baekhyun mengurut dadanya. "Sabar Baek~ sabar, orang sabar di sayang Chanyeol"

Chanyeol itu kecengan Baekhyun. Dia ngekost didepan persis. Waktu makin mepet, Baekhyun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Baru kaki kanan Baekhyun menyentuh lantai kamar mandi, sesosok makhluk dengan sangat cepat menerjang tubuh Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terjatuh.

Brak...

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup dari dalam. Baekhyun cengo.

"Maaf Hyung, Tao udah kebelet..." kata suara dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Argghhh..."

Baekhyun murka. Ia gigitin pintu kamar mandi sampai jebol, terus balikin Tao ke kandang panda dikebun binatang. Gak ding, ntar Baekhyun di tabok sama Kris secara Tao itu kecengannya Kris.

"Loh Baek? Belum mandi?"

Baekhyun langsung noleh ke belakang. Chanyeol udah berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun. Hari ini Chanyeol cakep pake banget.

"Mandi dikamar kostku aja kalo emang buru-buru" kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih melongo antara percaya dan gak percaya, Chanyeol nawarin dia mandi dikamarnya. Ntar kalo anak-anak yang lain lihat gimana? Dikiranya mereka abis...

"Baek?"

Chanyeol kibas-kibasin tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun.

"Huh? Iya boleh" jawab Baekhyun.

"Bentar ya, aku mau pinjem buku sama Kris dulu" kata Chanyeol yang langsung ke kamar Kris.

Chanyeol sama Kris emang satu jurusan. Baekhyun kenal Chanyeol juga karna Chanyeol sering main ke kostnya.

**...**

Tok...Tok...

"Hyung~ masakin mie instan donk"

Tok...Tok...

"Hyung~ laper nih~"

Rengek seseorang berwujud pria dengan mangkuk kosong ditangannya.

Cklek...

Pintu kamar terbuka. Muncul namja bermata belo yang mengacungkan pisaunya.

"Jangan ganggu. Besok aku ada ujian" ucapnya lalu menutup pintu lagi.

Dok...Dok...

"Hyung ! Jangan kalap Hyung ! Kalo Hyung mati, nanti siapa yang masakin mie instan !" teriak Jongin yang masih setia dengan mangkuk kosongnya.

Bugh...

Buku ensiklopedia melayang dan tepat mendarat diwajah Jongin.

"Huwaaa Hyung ! kau membuat hidungku hilang Hyung" tangis Jongin ngenes. Aslinya dia emang ga punya idung, kayak voldemort.

"Loh Jongin? Kamu ngapain tiduran didepan kamar Kyungsoo?"

Jongin yang tadinya mewek, sekarang udah senyum lebar.

"Yixing Hyung~ masakin mie instan ya~" Jongin ngeluarin jurus Monggu eyesnya.

"Oke" jawab Yixing.

Akhirnya Jongin bisa makan mie instan juga. Biasanya Kyungsoo yang masakin Jongin, tapi berhubung tadi kayaknya Kyungsoo lagi semedi jadilah Jongin minta tolong sama Yixing.

"Jangan pedes ya Hyung, maaghku suka kumat kalo makan pedes dikit" ucap Jongin.

"Oke, kamu tunggu aja dikamar nanti Hyung anterin" kata Yixing.

"Yey~ makasih Hyung~"

Jongin udah mau nyosor Yixing, tapi bibir monyong Jongin mencium sesuatu yang lain. Kaos kaki buluk ! Jongin langsung ngusap bibir seksinya pake kaos.

"Suho Hyung apa-apaan sih?" protes Jongin.

"Kamu ngapain monyong-monyong gitu? Kayak cakep aja" sindir Suho.

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain Hyung" Jongin milih ngalah aja kalo debat sama Suho.

Bukannya takut, tapi Jongin males soalnya Suho kalo marah suka bagi-bagi duit /?. Suho kalo marah suka ngancem bakal ngerobohin kost-kostan ini terus dijadiin toilet rumahnya. Eh kalo Suho kaya kenapa dia ikutan nge-kost? Biarkan Tuhan dan Suho yang tau jawabannya.

Sekitar 30 menit Jongin nunggu Yixing dikamarnya. Masak mie instan lama banget sampe 30 menit. Jongin udah ngeruwel dikasur karena kelaperan.

Tok...Tok...

"Jong? Ini mie nya udah jadi" suara Yixing dari luar kamar.

Jongin langsung loncat dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Yixing didepan pintu sambil bawa mangkok gede.

"Makasih Hyung~"

Jongin nutup pintu dan bersiap memakan mie instannya.

"Kok kuahnya merah?" batin Jongin.

Tapi karena laper Jongin gak peduli sama perubahan /? Warna kuah mie instannya.

"KOK PEDES BANGET GINI?!" teriak Jongin. Bibirnya udah dower gara-gara kepedesan.

**...**

"Hyung..."

"Chen..."

"Hyung..."

"Chen..."

"Hyung..."

"Chen..."

Gitu aja terus sampe Yesung ngelamar authornya.

"Hyung yang harus bersihin ini tumpahan air sabun" kata Chen yang punya nama asli Jongdae.

"Gak bisa. Kamu yang harus bersihin, yang naroh sembarangan kan kamu" tolak Xiumin nama aslinya Minseok.

Mereka berdua mahasiswa jurusan bahasa Mandarin, makanya mereka sengaja punya nama Chinese. Biar keliatan keren kata mereka. Xiumin gak sengaja nendang ember isi air sabun yang dipake Chen buat ngepel, akibatnya air sabun tumplek kemana-mana.

"Hyung aja yang jalan ga pake mata, ember segede gini gak keliatan" elak Chen.

"MANA ADA ORANG JALAN PAKE MATA?!" sembur Xiumin.

"ITU CUMA KIASAN HYUNG ! GAK USAH PAKE CAPSLOCK JUGA KELES NGOMONGNYA" bales Chen gak mau kalah.

"SALAHIN TUH AUTHORNYA YANG PAKE CASPLOCK"

/Maaf mas, kepencet/

"Kita bersihin berdua aja biar adil" kata Xiumin akhirnya.

"Hyung ambil kain pel sana"

"Lah? Kok aku? Kamu aja sana yang ngambil"

"Katanya mau bersihin bareng?!"

"Ya ambil kain pelnya bareng kalo gitu"

"Okelah"

Chen langsung menggandeng tangan Xiumin. Mereka berdua gandengan menuju gudang buat ngambil kain pel. Udah kayak anak TK mau nyebrang.

"Hyung..."

"Hmm?"

"Maaf ya tadi udah ngebentak"

Xiumin senyum manis kayak authornya *muntah* "Iya gak apa-apa"

Chen sama Xiumin itu pacaran sodarah-sodarah, jadi jangan heran kalo mereka berantem terus mesrah-mesrahan lagih.

**...**

"Bebeb Jitaw~"

Tao baru aja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung mencari sumber suara om-om itu. Dari jauh terlihat sesosok manusia berambut pirang, wajah bisa dibilang cakep, tinggi kayak tiang listrik, berlari ala slowmotion kearah Tao.

"Tao udah sarapan?" tanya makhluk itu.

Tao kedip sekali. Sosok yang didepannya senyum. Tao kedip dua kali. Sosok didepannya mulai nyengir. Tao kedip-kedip. Makhluk itu langsung GR.

"Huwaaa... mata Tao kelilipan"

Oh ternyata Tao kedap-kedip dari tadi gara-gara kelilipan.

"Gege bawa nasi campur buat Tao nih~"

"Ini buat Tao?"

Dia ngangguk.

"Gak usah bayar?"

Dia geleng-geleng.

"Makasih ya Ge~ Kris Ge baik deh sama Tao~" Tao nyengir panda.

Sosok bernama Kris ikutan senyum. Senyum mesum.

"Luhan Ge~ makan bareng Tao yok~" teriak Tao membuyarkan senyuman Kris.

Luhan menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam kamar.

"Makan apa? Gege gak punya duit, belom dapet kiriman dari mamah"

"Gak usah khawatir Ge, Tao ada makanan nih" Tao menunjukkan kresek hitam yang ia dapet dari Kris.

"Isinya apa? Makanan sisa?" curiga Luhan karena setau dia Tao itu pelit banget, mana mungkin Tao beli makanan terus dibagi sama dia.

"Ini makanan dari Kris Ge~"

Mendengar nama Kris, Luhan langsung semangat. Karena Luhan tau kalo Kris pasti ngebeliin Tao makanan yang enak. Secepat kilat Luhan berlari menuju dapur, mengambil piring dan sendok.

Grep...

Kerah baju Luhan ditarik dari belakang.

"Makan sama aku Hyung, nanti aku beliin bubble tea"

"Sehun...?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Luhan, Sehun membawa Luhan keluar kost.

"Yah~ Luhan Ge pergi sama Sehun, terus Tao sarapan sama siapa?" ucap Tao sedih bin kesepian.

"Makan sama Gege yuk~" tawar Kris merasa ada kesempatan buat pedekate lebih jauh.

"Boleh, tapi Tao suapin ya Ge soalnya Tao sekalian mau ngerjain tugas"

"Suruh ngelamar kamu sekarang juga aku mau~" batin Kris agak somplak.

**...**

SM indekos. Tadinya kost-kostan ini gak ada namanya, tapi berhubung yang punya kost namanya Sooman, jadi anak-anak pada nyebut SM indekost. Yang lebih ajaib lagi, si Sooman yang punya sosok aki-aki, gak mau dipanggil Om ato Kakek. Dia minta dipanggil Madam. Anak kost sih nurut aja daripada ntar uang kost mereka dinaikin gara-gara si madam ngambek. Tiap awal bulan madam Sooman keliling dari satu kamar ke kamar lain, nagih uang kost. Madam Sooman punya motto yang bikin anak kost selalu bayar tepat waktu.

"**Telat bayar uang kost= 1 Ciuman dari madam /hari"**

Oleh karena itu, hanya dikostan SM yang anak kostnya pada tepat waktu bayar uang kost. Mereka mungkin ga mau kena sawan gara-gara dicium sama si madam. Biarpun rada antik, madam Sooman itu orangnya baik banget, ia kadang bantu bersih-bersih sama nyuci pakaian ato tempat makan yang kotor, jadinya anak-anak kost pada sayang sama madam Sooman.

**...**

"Tau gak? Anak kost gang depan ngasih nama buat geng buat kostan mereka" ucap Baekhyun sambil nyomot pisang goreng buatan Kyungsoo.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Tao yang asik mengunyah keripik kentang, sementara ada Kris yang tiduran di paha Tao sambil maskeran.

Kalo udah malem gini anak-anak SM suka ngumpul diruang Tv. Ada yang ngerjain tugas kuliah, ada yang Cuma nonton Tv, pokoknya semua ngumpul jadi satu.

"Geng mereka sekarang pake nama gitu, biar gampang diinget" ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Apa nama gengnya?" tanya Luhan yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas.

"Katanya sih mereka ngasih namanya B.A.P" jawab Baekhyun mencomot pisang goreng untuk kesekian kalinya.

"B.A.P artinya apaan?" tanya Chen yang juga sibuk nulis huruf mandarin dibukunya bareng Xiumin.

"Kalo gak salah denger artinya itu Best Absolute Perfect"

"Kita juga jangan mau kalah donk kalo gitu" seru Jongin yang langsung ditabok Kyungsoo pake buku akuntasi gara-gara bikin dia kaget.

"Setuju sama Jongin" tambah Sehun.

"Ayo sekarang mikir cari nama buat genk kita, nama yang gak pasaran tapi gampang diinget" kata Suho.

"Eh, aku gak usah ya. Aku kan bukan anak kost sini" kata Chanyeol yang emang tiap malem gabung.

"Ikut aja Yeol, lagian kan kamu ada rencana pindah kesini kan kalo ada kamar kosong" kata Kris yang udah kelar maskeran. Dia bingung sama masker wajah yang dipake, kenapa banyak remah keripiknya?

Baekhyun mikir sambil ngemil pisang goreng. Chen sama Xiumin mikir tugas mereka yang gak kelar-kelar. Kris lagi nyeramahin Tao karna remahan keripiknya kena masker Kris yang bikin Kris kudu ngulang maskeran dari awal. Suho malah ngeliatin Yixing yang lagi ngelamun.

"Gimana kalo Squid?" usul Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Squid?" Koor semuanya kompak –kecuali Jongin-

Jongin ngangguk. Baekhyun ngelempar piring kosong, Chen ngelempar kamus bahasa mandarin, Yixing kalo gak dicegah Suho udah mau ngangkat Tv buat dilempar ke Jongin. Aneh-aneh aja itu anak ngasih nama. Suasan hening lagi, Cuma suara Tv yang kedengeran.

"Exo?" ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Hmm? Kamu ngomong apa Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Nama genknya Exo, gimana?" kata Chanyeol.

"Bagus tuh Exo" kata Luhan setuju.

"Oke dengan ini nama genk kita diresmikan. **EXO" **

Suho ketok meja pake remot Tv.

Prak...

Remot Tv nya rusak.

"Tenang aja ntar aku ganti sekalian sama Tvnya" ucap Suho seperti biasa, songong.

Rapat dadakan bubar. Selain udah malem, cemilan di meja juga udah abis. Chanyeol balik ke kostnya di depan.

Dan dengan ini, genk Exo terbentuk.

**END/TBC**

**...**

**Gimana, lanjut apa udahan aja? Kalo udahan gak apa-apa sih, Cuma iseng nulis ini abis baca Anak Kost Dodol yang terbaru :3 kalo lanjut kudu review yang banyak sampe 100 :v nggak ding ._.?**

**Semua bias kalian disini ternistakan dengan sangat rapi, jadi kalo ada yang gak suka biasnya dinistain tolong gak usah baca ff ini, gue gak mau ada review yang ngebash gara-gara bias nya nista -_-**

**Namanya juga ff, segala sesuatu bisa terjadi, jangan protes juga kalo setting ff ini ambureguel gak kayak di Korea asli...**

**Yang nanya skripsi gue udah selesai apa belom? Puji Tuhan udah kelar :* makasih buat doa nya :* sebelum hiatus dulu banyak yang doain skripsinya lancar dan ternyata lancar beneran :* thalangek deh :***

**REVIEW YA~~**

**/TEBAR SEMPAK SOOMAN/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Exo Kost Dodol**

**(Parodi Anak Kost Dodol)**

**Author: Lovara**

**Rate: K**

**Cast: Exo OT12 + Madam Sooman. Bisa nambah lagi terserah yang nulis.**

**Summary: Kedodolan anak-anak kost yang menamai genk mereka dengan nama Exo. **

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

**TIDAK ADA BIAS YANG TERSAKITI DALAM PEMBUATAN FF INI. TERNISTAKAN? BANYAK...**

**...**

***copot sendal* *gelar tiker* Monyoongggg~ Author yang katanya sok asik balik lagi nih /lambai ala miss jamban/**

**Ternyata banyak yang pengen epep nya lanjut :3 okelah demi hasrat menistakan anak-anak Exo, mari kita lanjutkan epep ini~**

**Jangan kaget kalo emang isi epep hampir sama kayak novelnya yah :3 buat yang udah baca novelnya selamat membaca lagi dengan cast Exo :v**

**Gomawohhh yang kemarin udah nge-ripiuw :* thalengek beb thalangek :***

**Monggo dibaca epep nya... *ngilang naek ikan terbang***

**...**

Namanya juga anak kost, semua serba bareng-bareng. Termasuk menjemur baju. Jemuran baju ada dihalaman belakang. Semua cucian anak kost pada terpampang disitu dari kaos sampe daleman pun terjejer dengan rapi. Aslinya tempat jemuran ini muat buat baju anak kost, tapi berhubung mereka kalo nyuci borongan, jadi kadang Cuma muat buat jemuran satu orang. Kalo kayak gini biasanya yang pengen nyuci dan dapet tempat jemuran kudu bangun pagi sebelum diserobot anak-anak yang lain.

Masih pukul 4 subuh. Pintu kamar kost yang ada dibagian pojok terbuka dan menampakan segunung pakaian. Rupanya Jongin bangun pagi buat nyuci, anak ini terpaksa nyuci soalnya baju sama daleman dia udah abis. Hari ini aja Jongin pake daleman yang kemarin. Jam 4 subuh itu masih agak gelap dan pastinya dingin banget, Jongin udah pake jaket tebal warna item yang menyatu dengan warna kulitnya.

Brugh...

Jongin masukin semua cuciannya ke dalam ember. Oya, kostan disini gak pake mesin cuci mereka pada nyuci manual, alis kucek pake tangan. Untung aja udah pake keran bukan sumur yang kudu nimba dulu. Jongin duduk dibangku pendek, tempat ia duduk agak ketutupan sama tembok yang misahin tempat nyuci sama kamar mandi.

Srok...Srok...Srok...

Dengan kekuatan bulan, Jongin nyikatin celana jeansnya. Sebelum kena air sabun warnanya biru dongker, abis kena air sabun warnanya jadi biru muda entah karena luntur apa karena saking gak pernah dicuci.

Kita tinggalkan Jongin yang sibuk nyuci. Bunyi weker disalah satu kamar terdengar sampai keluar, gak tau dari kamar yang mana. Sampe sekitar 10 menit wekernya masih bunyi dan bisa dipastikan pemilik weker adalah seorang kebo. Kebo seorang?

Cklek...

Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka. Namja yang ngakunya manly itu keluar kamar sambil nguap lebar, piyama pink sama sendal hello kitty warna pink ngejreng. Luhan jalan sempoyongan efek masih ngantuk.

Srok...Srok...Srok...

Luhan celingukan.

Srok...Srok...Srok...

Luhan merinding. Denger-denger sih katanya ditempat cucian ada penunggunya. Luhan gak jadi pipis, ia lari masuk kamar lagi.

"Seriusan deh, tadi pagi aku denger ada suara gitu ditempat cucian" cerita Luhan pas mereka lagi sarapan.

"Kamu ngelindur kali, Lu" kata Xiumin sambil makan bubur ayamnya sama Chen. Semangkuk berdua, maklum tanggal tua bukan karena mau romantis.

"Nggak Min, aku gak ngelindur. Aku denger jelas banget, kayak orang lagi nyuci gitu"

"Ada apa nih?" tanya Jongin yang baru aja beli sarapan sama Sehun.

"Luhan katanya denger suara aneh ditempat cucian" jawab Chen sambil milihin suwiran ayamnya.

"Chen ! Itu ayamku" teriak Xiumin kalap pas liat Chen makan ayam bagiannya.

"Suara aneh gimana?" tanya Sehun penasaran juga.

"Ya suara aneh gitu" jawab Luhan.

"Emang jam berapa Hyung ke tempat cucian?" tanya Jongin sambil ngebuka lontong opornya.

"Sekitar jam 4 tan gitu, kebangun karena pengen pipis. Pas sampe dibelakang ternyata ada suara aneh gitu"

"Jam 4? Aku nyuci jam segitu kok gak ada suara apa-apa Hyung?" kata Jongin mulai makan lontong opornya.

Semua langsung diem. Xiumin yang lagi rebutan ayam sama Chen juga ikutan diem. Jongin ngeliatin temen kostnya bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"SETANNYA TERNYATA JONGIN!"

"Terus kamu sampe pagi gak jadi pipis?" tanya Xiumin.

"Jadilah, gak baek nahan pipis itu" jawab Luhan.

"Pipis dimana Hyung?" tanya Chen.

"Di dalem botol akua" jawab Luhan sambil nyengir rusa.

**...**

Siang ini Cuma sebagian yang kuliah, sisanya Cuma nongkrong dikamar ato nonton Tv. Baekhyun nonton Tv sambil ngemil mie instan yang diremet campur bumbu.

"Kris, Chanyeol ga maen ke sini?" tanya Baekhyun yang ternyata nunggu Chanyeol dateng.

"Nggak. Katanya dia mau cari buku di pasar loak" jawab Kris.

"Kok gak bareng? Biasanya bareng berdua kayak tiang jemuran"

"Males banget panas-panas gini keluar, mendingan di kost liat yang bening-bening"

"Yang bening-bening? Maksudnya mbak yang jual pecel disebelah gang itu?" tanya Baekhyun masih fokus ke Tv sama mie kremesnya.

"Ogah banget ngeliat temen seangkatannya madam~"

"Terus yang bening apaan dong?"

"Tuh dikost ada yang bening" Kris nunjuk sesuatu pake giginya *coret* dagunya.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Kris. Cuma ada Tao yang lagi ngepel kamar kostnya.

"Mana? Yang ada malahan anak panda lagi ngepel" kata Baekhyun kecewa, kirain ia bakal lihat Hyuna ato Hyorin pake bikini gitu.

"Ini udah kayak surga banget" kata Kris. Ilernya udah hampir netes gara-gara merhatiin Tao yang lagi ngepel ala inem pelayan sexy. Ditambah Tao Cuma pake kaos singlet sama celana boxer pendek.

"Idih iler tuh iler..." seru Baekhyun jijik.

Kris buru-buru menyeka air liurnya yang hampir netes.

Baekhyun ngeliatin Kris jijik, tampang cakep tapi kelakuan kayak orang autis.

"Kris..."

"Hmm..."

"Bantuin donk"

"Bantu apaan?"

"Pedekate sama Chanyeol"

"..."

"KRIS KAMPRET ! DIAJAK CURHAT MALAH NGILANG !" teriak Baekhyun 10 oktaf.

"Ge, kayaknya ada yang manggil Gege deh" kata Tao yang lagi nyuci lap pel yang tadi ia pake.

"Cuma perasaan kamu aja kali" sahut Kris.

Tadi pas Baekhyun mau curhat, tiba-tiba aja Tao manggil Kris buat bantu angkatin ember isi air kotor. Kris yang biar keliatan keren didepan calon pacar langsung melesat bantu Tao.

**...**

"Dasar muka gigi semua, liat aja ntar aku bakal grepe-grepe Tao didepan dia biar mupeng wajahnya" gerutu Baekhyun kesel banget.

"Mau grepe-grepe siapa Baek?"

"Hah? Ch-Chanyeol? Kok disini?" Baekhyun terkejut sekaligus kaget ngeliat Chanyeol udah berdiri disebelah dia.

"Yaudah aku balik ke kostan ku sendiri" Chanyeol udah siap pergi.

"Eh jangan- Maksudku kok kamu berdiri aja, gak duduk" Baekhyun ngeles.

Chanyeol duduk ngelemprak bareng Baekhyun dikarpet bulukan. Baekhyun udah dag dig dug.

"Duh tau gini, tadi pagi aku keramas sama luluran" batin Baekhyun.

"Udah makan Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Huh?! Belom, mau ngajak makan ya" Baekhyun nyengir, padahal dalem hatinya udah gugup setengah tiang. Soalnya baru kali ini ngobrol berdua sama Chanyeol, biasanya juga rame-rame sama yang lain.

"Ayok, kita makan ayam bakar depan gang" ajak Chanyeol.

"Seriusan Yeol?! Cuma kita? Berdua? Gak ngajak si Kris juga?"

"Iya Cuma kamu sama aku, Kris pasti sekarang lagi sibuk sama Tao. Tadi dia sms katanya mau bantu Tao beresin kamarnya"

"Oh- oke kalo gitu. Bentar aku ganti baju dulu" Baekhyun udah mau berdiri tapi tangannya dipegangin sama Chanyeol.

"Gak usah ganti baju Baek~"

"Tapi masa aku Cuma pake kaos oblong sama celana pendek gini?" protes Baekhyun yang penampilannya gak cocok buat 'kencan' sama Chanyeol.

"Gak apa-apa kok, kamu manis biarpun Cuma make kaos sama celana pendek" kata Chanyeol yang bikin Baekhyun rela dicipok madam Sooman sekarang juga.

"Ka-kalo gitu aku mau cuci muka bentar" Baekhyun langsung lari ke kamar mandi. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi yang dipojok.

"Blebek...Blebek...Blebek..."

Tenang aja, Baekhyun gak tiba-tiba bunuh diri didalem bak mandi kok. Dia Cuma teriak dalem air aja karna saking senengnya diajak Chanyeol makan bareng.

**...**

"Yixing..." panggil Suho.

Yixing yang lagi jalan abis kelar kuliahnya menoleh.

"Pulang bareng yok" kata Suho.

"Tiap hari kita kan pulang bareng" jawab Yixing.

"Oya" Suho nyengir macan.

"Suho Oppa~"

Seorang makhluk berwujud wanita tiba-tiba muncul ditengah Suho dan Yixing.

"Yoobin?"

"Oppa, bantu ngerjain tugas akuntansi donk~" Yoobin aegyo.

"Tugas dari dosen siapa?" tanya Suho baik.

"Dari dosen Minho, Oppa~"

"Duh, kalo dari dosen Minho aku gak bisa. Dosen itu kan pake teori Darwin/? buat masukin debit sama kreditnya?"

"Yah~ Gimana donk Oppa, besok tugasnya kudu dikumpulin" kata Yoobin cemberut.

"Gini aja, aku kasih kamu buku referensi, nanti kamu cari diperpus"

"Gimana kalo kita cari bareng aja diperpus?" Yoobin masih ngotot ternyata.

"Nggak bisa, hari ini aku ada janji sama anak kost mau beliin mereka ayam goreng limited edition"

"Kalo besok?"

"Besok mau beli Tv buat kostan gara-gara kemaren remotnya aku rusak"

"Yaudah kalo gitu" Yoobin cemberut, ngerasa usahanya buat deketin Suho gagal.

"Xing...?" Suho baru sadar kalo Yixing udah gak ada disana lagi.

Ternyata Yixing udah jalan duluan, Suho lari buat ngejar Yixing ninggalin Yoobin yang masih galau

"Kamu kok ninggal sih?" kata Suho ngos-ngosan.

"Kirain kamu masih ada urusan sama jubin tadi" jawab Yixing.

"Yoobin Xing, bukan jubin"

"Iya itu maksudku si jubin" jawab Yixing masih typo.

**...**

"Yuhuu~ Madam dateng~" Madam Sooman dateng malem-malem.

Anak kost lagi makan ayam goreng yang tadi dibeliin sama Suho buru-buru umpetin ayam mereka.

"Tumben malem kesini madam? Gak nagih uang sewa kan? Belum dapet kiriman nih" kata Sehun sambil bersihin bekas bumbu ayam pake kaos Jongin.

"Cadel ! kenapa usapnya pake kaos mahalku !"

"Ihh~ kalian suka gitu deh. Madam ga nagih uang kost kok, Cuma inspeksi mendadak aja siapa tau ada pendatang gelap di sini" jawab Madam.

"Jongin tuh madam pendatang gelap, gelap banget malah" tunjuk Baekhyun ngakak sampe jungker balik.

Jongin ngelempar tulang ayam ke Baekhyun.

"Ohok..." Baekhyun keselek tulang ayam yang dilempar Jongin.

"Madam, belum ada kamar kosong ya?" tanya Chanyeol yang emang udah akrab sama Madam Sooman.

"Ada tuh tapi dikamar Madam~" Madam Sooman nge-wink kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol ngumpet dibelakang Baekhyun seketika.

"Di sebelah kamar Kris kan ada ruangan kosong tuh madam, kenapa gak dibikin kamar aja?" usul Luhan.

"Iya madam daripada kosong gitu ntar malah dibuat ngumpul sama setan gimana?" tambah Xiumin.

"Aaaaa... Jangan ngomongin setan pas malem donk" Tao yang emang takut sama yang namanya setan buru-buru mewek. Apalagi ruangan kosong yang dimaksud itu ada didepan kamar Tao.

"Tao kalo takut nanti boleh kok bobok sama Kris Ge~" Kris mulai aksinya.

"Tao mau bobok sama Yixing Ge aja nanti" tolak Tao. Kris mewek dipojokan. Suho juga, karena rencananya ntar malem dia mau pura-pura nanya tugas sama Yixing biar bisa berduaan dikamar gitu.

"Gitu ya? Tapi kalian yang beresin ruangan itu gimana? Nanti madam kasih hadiah deh"

"Hadiah apaan madam? Diskon 75 persen uang sewa? Kata Jongin semangat.

"Hadiahnya ciuman mesra dari madam~" Madam Sooman udah monyongin bibirnya. Anak-anak langsung baca doa.

"Gimana? Kalian yang beresin itu ruangan kosong ntar madam yang ngisi perabotan didalemnya komplit"

Semua lagi mikir. Chanyeol yang mau pindah kok mereka yang repot.

"Setuju madam!" teriak Baekhyun kenceng, sampe Kyungsoo yang disebelahnya keselek bumbu ayam. Jongin ngusap punggung Kyungsoo biar gak keselek lagi.

Makin cepet Chanyeol pindah kost makin lancar dia pedekate. Isi pikiran nista seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Kalo gitu besok kalian bisa beresin itu ruangan biar jadi kamarnya Chanyeol, ntar madam kirin semua isi kamar kalo udah bersih semua" kata Madam.

Rapat dadak ditutup dengan jeritan nista anak kost karena madam Sooman berhasil menemukan ayam goreng yang mereka sembunyikan.

**...**

Hari ini hari Minggu. Kalo biasanya anak kost pada ngebo, hari Minggu ini mereka bangun pagi jam 9. Jam 9 itu termasuk pagi buat mereka, biasanya mereka bakal bangun jam 12 siang. Semua udah kumpul didepan kamar yang nanti bakal jadi kamarnya Chanyeol.

"Kuncinya dipegang siapa nih?" tanya Suho yang udah siap sama vacum cleaner. Padahal yang laen Cuma bawa sapu sama kemoceng.

"Kayaknya masih ada dirumah madam" sahut Xiumin.

"Siapa yang mau ngambil kerumah madam?" Suho ngeliatin satu-satu temennya.

"Tao aja Tao aja..." Tao jingkrak jingkrak kayak anak TK mau karyawisata.

"Emang Tao bisa naek motor? Rumah madam kan agak jauh" kata Yixing.

"Biar aku yang nemenin, aku bisa naek motor" Kris langsung nyamber kayak kereta.

"Kok aku baru tahu kamu bisa naek motor, Kris?" kata Chanyeol.

"Apa sih yang Kris gak bisa?" ucap Kris sombong.

"Dapetin anak panda aja setaun gak nyampe-nyampe" kata Xiumin nge-jleb banget.

Kris sama Tao pergi kerumah madam Sooman pake motor punya Suho. Kalo ada barang bagus dikost itu berarti punya Suho. Kadang anak kost suka bingung, Suho anak orang kaya tapi kenapa gak beli rumah aja sendiri, malahan ngekost ditempat kayak gini.

Nunggu Kris sama Tao dateng, yang laen duduk sambil ngobrol. Yixing jiwa beres-beresnya keluar, ia make masker, penutup kepala, kacamata item, kemoceng ditangan kanan, sapu ditangan kiri. Tangannya juga udah pake sarung tangan karet.

Gak ada 5 menit, ternyata Kris sama Tao udah balik.

"Kok cepet?" tanya Sehun.

"Kita ketemu sama madam di gang depan" jawab Tao.

"Mukanya kenapa Hyung?" tanya Jongin ngeliat wajah Kris yang kusut banget.

"Gak jadi kerumah madam" jawab Kris.

"Lah terus kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol nimbrung.

"Kan gak jadi dipeluk sama bebeb Jitaw" jawab Kris nista.

Rumahnya madam Sooman itu ngelewatin turunan, jadi kalo Kris ngebut diturunan itu pastinya Tao bakal meluk dia. Busuk sekali akal anda, mas.

"INI SIH BUTUH WAKTU SETAUN BUAT BERESINNYA" teriak Luhan pas kamar kosongnya udah dibuka.

Isinya meja sama kursi yang udah rusak. Ada juga kasur, lemari sama ranjang yang umurnya mungkin seumuran sama madam.

"Ayoo gak boleh ngeluh, kita beresin sekarang" kata Baekhyun semangat.

Jelas aja Baekhyun semangat, nantinya kamar Chanyeol bakal deketan sama kamar dia. Secara kamar Baekhyun sebelahan sama kamar Tao.

**...**

Beres-beres akhirnya kelar juga. Madam Sooman emang baik banget, dia ngirim sebuah truk gede buat ngangkutin semua barang yang udah gak dipake ini. Ruangan yang tadinya gudang ini sekarang jadi bersih, Yixing ngepelnya sampe 10 kali pake wipol.

"Nah sekarang tinggal nunggu kiriman barang dari madam Sooman" kata Luhan nyeka keringat nya pake handuk Hello Kitty.

"Hyung ada laba-laba" kata Sehun ngeliat ada laba-laba kecil dirambut Luhan.

"Kyaaa..." Luhan ngejerit kayak anak perawan mau dirape.

"Buangin Hun... Buangin..." rengek Luhan manja.

Sehun nurut, dia ngambil laba-laba dari rambut Luhan.

"Udah Hyung"

"Makasih ya Hunnie~" Luhan aegyo. Sehun blushing.

"Hyung ada laba-laba dikepala ku...!" teriak Jongin yang kayaknya sengaja naroh laba-laba dikepalanya.

"Mana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dirambut ku Hyung~"

Plak...

Kyungsoo mukul kepala Jongin pake sapu yang tadi Yixing bawa.

"Adaw... Kenapa dipukul Hyung?" tangis Jongin.

"Katanya tadi ada laba-laba? Jijik kalo suruh ngambil langsung, yaudah pukul aja pake sapu" jawab Kyungsoo polos.

Jongin makin mewek ngerasa usahanya buat mesra-mesraan sama Kyungsoo gagal.

Setengah jam kemudian, mobil box gede berhenti didepan kost.

"Spada..." teriak supir mobil box.

"Nyari siapa mas?" tanya Kris.

"Ada kiriman dari madam Sooman buat Chanyeol katanya" jawab mas-mas sopir.

"Oh bawa masuk aja semua mas"

"Kata madam anak kost yang suruh angkut sendiri soalnya dia gak bayar orang buat angkutin barang-barang ini" kata si mas-mas sopir.

"Madam Sooman kamvret" batin Kris.

"Gaes, buruan angkutin ini barangnya" Kris arahin semua anak buahnya.

**...**

"Cukup sekali ini aja deh bantu orang pindahan" keluh Luhan.

Kaos Luhan udah basah karena keringet.

"Biar aku aja Hyung yang bawa, Hyung bawa keranjang itu aja" Sehun ngambil alih meja kayu yang Luhan bawa.

"Hehe... Makasih ya Hunnie~"

"Jangan bikin gemes gitu Hyung, ntar aku cium lama-lama" kata Sehun senyum mesum.

"Ihh Hunnie mesum deh~" Luhan mukul manja Sehun.

"Jangan pacaran ditengah jalan, minggir minggir" Kris lewat gitu aja diantara Sehun sama Luhan.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Luhan ngeliat Kris uring-uringan.

"Modusannya ke Tao Hyung gagal, makanya rada soak gitu" jelas Sehun.

Luhan Cuma O aja denger penjelasan dari Sehun.

"Hunnie~ abis ini beli bubble tea ya, nanti Hyung yang traktir"

Acara pindahan dadakan Chanyeol kelar jam 5 sore. Anak-anak udah kayak kuli panggul dipasar beneran. Kaos udah pada basah kena keringet, rambut lepek, muka kusem.

"Capeekk..." kata Tao yang udah tiduran di lantai.

"Tao jangan tiduran dilantai nanti masuk angin" kata Yixing yang kayaknya obsesi jadi emaknya Tao.

Tao gelosoran dilantai nyari tempat buat tiduran.

Dugh...

Kepala Tao nyundul kaki Kris yang lagi selonjor juga dilantai. Ngeliat ada paha nganggur /? Tao rebahin kepalanya diatas paha Kris.

"Numpang bentar ya Ge, Tao capek pake banget" ucap Tao lemes.

Demi bikini madam Sooman. Kris udah mau selebrasi ala pemain bola, lari keliling kampus sambil bugil.

"Yang lama juga gak apa-apa kok~" kata Kris.

"Eh, Chanyeol sama Baekhyun mana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tadi pergi keluar bareng, katanya mau beli sesuatu" jawab Suho yang lagi ngipasin Yixing.

"Jangan-jangan mereka malah kencan?" ucap Jongin.

"Kami pulang..." suara cempreng Baekhyun kedengeran sampe belakang, padahal orangnya belom keliatan.

"Kalian dari mana?" tanya Xiumin yang nyender dibahu Chen.

"Beli ini buat kalian" Chanyeol nunjukin kantong kresek yang ia bawa.

"Ayaammmm..." Sehun sama Jongin rebutan kreseknya.

Mereka makan ayam yang Chanyeol beliin karena udah bantu pindahan. Nambah lagi satu penghuni SM indekost.

"Makasih ya udah bantu-bantu" kata Chanyeol.

Kris menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol. "Abis ini pijetin kami semua ya"

**Chapter 2 END**

**Yang minta lebih nista, sabar ya kisanak menistakan orang itu kadang susah -_-**

**Sekali lagi makasih yang udah baca chapter 1 kemarin :***

**Cuma ngasih saran aja, misalnya mau ngebash cast ato yang nulis FF ini mending PM aja biar gak ada yang tau, kasian ntar malah dibully sama reader lain **

**Kalo ga punya akun FFN silahkan inbox lewat socmed, semua socmed daku udah ada di bio. Mau maki-maki boleh kok, asal pake PM.**

**Nulis ini bukan karena ada yang ngebash, Cuma liat beberapa FF author lain yang dapet bash pake kata-kata kasar -_-**

**Semoga reader disini baik-baik yah :* orang berpendidikan gak bakal pake kata kasar buat ngatain orang lain :* **

**Dan satu lagi jangan request FF yang hurt/comfort bahkan angst TT^TT **

**Biarkan author lain yang bikin genre itu, dan daku spesialis nista aja :v**

**For the last, Mind To Review Again?**

**Big Thanks buat kalian semua :* Ayoo review yang panjang :* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Exo Kost Dodol**

**(Parodi Anak Kost Dodol)**

**Author: Lovara**

**Rate: K**

**Cast: Exo OT12 + Madam Sooman. Bisa nambah lagi terserah yang nulis.**

**Summary: Kedodolan anak-anak kost yang menamai genk mereka dengan nama Exo. **

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

**TIDAK ADA BIAS YANG TERSAKITI DALAM PEMBUATAN FF INI. TERNISTAKAN? BANYAK...**

**...**

***duduk dipangkuan Jongin* Moncoongggg~ /lambai ala miss jamban/ **

**WE O WE... Reviewnya numpuk banyak banget *_* makin thalangek sama reader semua :* sini tante cium satu-satu :***

**Pokoknya kalo baca epep ini jangan dibawa serius ya beb :* semua adegan di epep ini udah lulus sensor kok :* **

**Terus ini epep gak bakal ada konflik yang berat-berat, kalopun ada, gak bakal sampe bikin nyesek pas bacanya *senyum kecoa***

**Chanyeol nya agak kalem? Iya biar ada satu yang agak waras dikit :v dikit aja tapi warasnya :3 **

**Kemarin ada yang nanya siapa aja copel yang udah jadian? Yang nanya ini siapa? Ayo tunjukkan jamban mu~ Disini yang udah jadian baru Chenmin, yang laen masih pedekate. Ada yang ditanyain lagi? Kirim pulsa dulu kalo mau nanya *ditabok***

**Cusss... Silahkan baca lagi...**

**...**

Biasanya suasana SM indekost rame banget, tapi kali ini sepi. Gak ada suara teriakan Baekhyun manggil mbak-mbak jual lotek ato suara jeritan Luhan yang ngeliat kecoak diseberang lautan. Ada apakah gerangan dengan ke 12 manusia nista kita? Apa mungkin mereka udah tobat, jadi pada anteng? Kayaknya sampe Yesung ngelamar authornya itu gak bakal kejadian.

Flashback 3 jam yang lalu.

"Aku liat sendiri kok Hyung, Hyung jalan bareng sama Hana. Pake rangkul-rangkulan lagi"

"Terus? Emang aku juga gak pernah liat kamu jalan bareng sama teman-teman kamu juga rangkul-rangkulan?"

"Itu kan temen aku Hyung..."

"Ya udah sama. Hana juga temenku"

Xiumin sama Chen lagi berantem didepan kamar. Anak-anak yang ada dikost Cuma dengerin dari kamar masing-masing. Gak ada yang berani keluar. Urusan rumah tangga orang lain kata mereka, kalo sampe Chen sama Xiumin tonjok-tonjokkan baru anak-anak keluar. Misahin mereka? Nggak, mereka palingan nonton sambil taruhan siapa yang menang.

"Hana itu nggak nganggep kamu temen Hyung, dia itu suka sama kamu" kata Chen yang menurut cerita lagi cemburu.

"Biar aja dia suka sama aku, yang penting aku gak suka sama dia" balas Xiumin.

"Kalo gitu Hyung gak boleh deket-deket sama Hana" ujar Chen merasa status sebagai pacarnya Xiumin mulai terancam.

"Gak bisa dong, Hana itu manager futsal" sergah Xiumin.

"Ganti aja manager tim futsal nya, siapa aja asal jangan Hana"

"Emangnya gampang nyari manager yang serba bisa kayak Hana?" bales Xiumin.

"Aku gak mau tau, Hyung pilih aku apa Hana?" putus Chen.

"Oh gitu, jadi ceritanya ngancem? Oke"

Chen sama Xiumin saling membelakangi. Gak ada yang ngalah.

"Jangan cari aku Hyung" kata Chen terus masuk ke kamarnya.

"Siapa juga yang bakal nyari" bales Xiumin yang juga masuk ke kamarnya.

Kamar Chen sama Xiumin itu adep-adepan.

Hening. Penghuni Sm indekost belum ada yang mau keluar dari kamar masing-masing.

**...**

"Yuhuu... Luhan si manly pulang~" teriak Luhan dari pintu depan.

Kyungsoo yang kamarnya di deket pintu depan langsung keluar kamar terus nyeret Luhan masuk ke kamarnya.

Luhan yang udah mirip anak perawan mau diculik langsung mojok dikasur Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, jangan apa-apain aku, please~ kamu kalo pengen, minta Jongin aja sana, jangan sama aku" kata Luhan sambil nutupin badannya pake selimut pororo Kyungsoo.

Mata belo Kyungsoo udah kayak mau keluar dari tempatnya.

"Idih, siapa yang mau sama kamu Hyung" sergah Kyungsoo mulai ngerti maksud Luhan.

"Terus? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba narik aku kesini?" tanya Luhan.

"Gawat Hyung" kata Kyungsoo pelan.

"Gawat kenapa? Kris nembak madam Sooman? Apa Suho bangkrut terus sekarang jualan bubur kacang ijo?" tanya Luhan ngawur.

Kyungsoo udah pengen ngegaplok kepala Luhan saking sebelnya. Tapi niat mulia itu dia urungkan, takut kena tendang Luhan nanti.

"Xiumin Hyung berantem tadi" jawab Kyungsoo masih pake suara pelan.

"Sama siapa?" Luhan juga ikut-ikutan melanin suaranya.

"Sama pacarnya lah, emang sama siapa lagi"

"Pacarnya? Chen?"

"Emang Xiumin punya berapa pacar?" Kyungsoo facepalm.

"Mereka berantem kenapa?"

"Kayaknya sih ada orang ketiga diantara Xiumin sama Chen" jawab Kyungsoo udah kayak pembawa acara gosip yang tiap sore ia tonton bareng Yixing.

"Ah, palingan sehari dua hari mereka balikan lagi" kata Luhan enteng.

"Udah ah mau balik ke kamar, udah dipanggil sama kasur tercinta"

"Tunggu Hyung-" teriak Kyungsoo pas Luhan udah keluar dari kamarnya.

Brugh...

"ADAW..."

Luhan jatuh terduduk.

"INI SIAPA YANG NUMPAHIN AIR DISINI !" teriak Luhan yang jadi korban.

"Baru aku mau bilangin, tadi sebelum berantem Xiumin Hyung lagi ngepel, terus berantem sama Chen dia nendang ember isi air sabun dan belom ada yang bersihin" ucap Kyungsoo Cuma ngeliatin Luhan gak ada niat buat bantu sama sekali.

"ARGGHHH ?!" Luhan udah keluarin tanduk rusanya, Kyungsoo buru-buru masuk kamar, takut disruduk Luhan.

**...**

"Ahh... Pelan-pelan Hun, sakit"

"Ma-maaf Hyung, ini juga udah pelan"

"Sakit..." Luhan udah mau mewek.

"Pelan-pelan aja Hyung, jangan buru-buru" kata Sehun sabar.

HAYO NGAKU, SIAPA YANG MIKIRNYA YANG IYA-IYA?

Gara-gara jatuh tadi, sekarang bokong Luhan agak sakit. Jadinya ia minta tolong sama Sehun buat bantu dia jalan sampe ruang Tv.

"Kok bisa jatuh Hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil mapah Luhan. Sehun pegangin pinggang Luhan biar Luhan gak jatuh. Ciyee ciyee.

"Gara-gara Xiumin yang numpahin air sabun dilantai" jawab Luhan sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Huweee... bokong seksi ku~" tangis Luhan meratapi nasib bokong seksinya yang mungkin sekarang udah gak seksi lagi.

"Masih seksi kok Hyung~"

Sehun senyum mesum.

"Apa perlu aku bikin tambah seksi lagi Hyung?" tawar Sehun makin mesum.

"Ihh~ Hunnie~ jangan mesum gitu ah~ Hannie jadi pengen kan~"

Jongin yang gak sengaja liat adegan mesra-mesraan Sehun sama Luhan buru-buru muntahin mie instannya.

"Apa liat-liat?" Luhan berubah jadi garang lagi pas ngeliat Jongin pasang ekspresi mau muntah.

Jongin ngacir, masuk ke kamarnya.

Diruang Tv ada Yixing, Suho, Chanyeol sama Baekhyun. Yixing ngeliatin Luhan yang jalan dipapah Sehun.

"Kenapa Lu?" tanya Yixing.

Belom sempet Luhan jawab, Baekhyun udah main srobot.

"Luhan Hyung udah itu itu ya sama Sehun~" Baekhyun ketawa mesum.

"Itu itu apa?" Yixing rada lemot.

"Itu lho Xing, duh jelasin nya gimana ya?" kata Suho bingung pake bahasa apa jelasin ke Yixing.

Luhan mulai mudeng omongan Baekhyun, hampir aja Luhan ngelempar sendal Hello Kittynya.

"Ini gara-gara Xiumin yang numpahin air sabun, terus kepleset" gerutu Luhan.

"Kirain abis ituan Hyung, sama Sehun" Baekhyun masih mesum.

"Yeol, kasih tau bebebnya jangan banyak main sama Jongin, jadi ketularan mesum tuh" ucap Luhan.

"AKU GAK MESUM HYUNG..." teriak Jongin dari dalam kamar.

"Gak apa-apa Hyung mesum, asal mesumnya sama aku aja" kata Chanyeol ketawa lebar.

Baekhyun yang disebelah Chanyeol langsung ketawa cekikikan.

"Eh, katanya Xiumin Hyung sama Chen lagi berantem ya?" kata Suho sambil ngemil piatos.

"Masalahnya apa sih sampe mereka berantem? Ini udah hampir 4 jam mereka diem-dieman" tambah Baekhyun.

"Kata Kyungsoo sih tadi Chen cemburu sama manager tim futsalnya Xiumin" jawab Luhan.

"Oh si Hamtaro" kata Yixing.

"Hamtaro?" semua nya ngeliatin Yixing bingung.

"Perasaan namanya Hana" kata Baekhyun pelan.

"Nah itu dia" seru Yixing.

**...**

Perang Xiumin sama Chen ternyata gak hanya satu-dua jam, tapi udah hampir 24 jam. Yixing sampe udah mau lapor RT setempat. Suasana kost jadi rada aneh karna ada membernya yang lagi marahan. Kalo ada Chen diruang Tv pasti Xiumin gak mau ikutan gabung. Pokoknya mereka berdua saling menghindar.

Anak-kost yang lain akhirnya sepakat buat bantu Xiumin sama Chen rujuk lagi. Malem-malem mereka ngumpul dikamar Tao yang diklaim kamar paling luas diantara semua kamar. Tapi nyatanya mereka empet-empetan dikamar Tao, malahan yang punya kamar ngilang.

"Jadi, kita mau ngapain" Yixing membuka percakapan.

"Bantuin Xiumin Hyung sama Chen Hyung rujuk lagi Hyung~" jawab Jongin asik ngemil cemilan punya Tao.

Bugh...

Kris yang pukul Jongin pake bantal panda punya Tao yang gedenya kayak sapi. Soalnya itu cemilan yang beliin Kris, buat Tao bukan buat Jongin. Jongin meringis terus balikin lagi toples cemilannya.

"Ini yang punya kamar mana?" tanya Suho antara seneng sama kesel. Seneng karena Yixing duduknya deket banget, kesel karena kamar Tao gak ada Ac nya kayak kamar dia. Gerah.

"Tao keluar beli gorengan sama Baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol yang duduknya jongkok karena tempatnya sempit.

"Bisa gak sih kita bahasnya di ruang Tv aja? Pengap banget disini" kata Luhan yang udah kibas-kibas kaos singletnya. Sehun yang duduk disebelah Luhan otomatis dapet pemandangan bagus. Kalo gak disenggol sama Jongin, mungkin Sehun udah netesin ilernya.

"Kalo diruang Tv ntar Chen ato Xiumin Hyung tau donk, kita kan mau diem-diem buat mereka rujuk" sahut Kyungsoo yang bawa boneka pororo kesayangannya.

20 menit kemudian, Tao sama Baekhyun baru dateng. Mereka bawa bungkusan plastik gede banget.

"Lama banget beli gorengannya di Zimbabwe ya?" ketus Luhan.

"Jauh banget Hyung sampe ke kampung halaman Jongin" bales Baekhyun.

Jongin ngurut hidungnya pelan. "Sabar~ sabar~ orang sabar idungnya mancung"

"Udah, sekarang kita bahas gimana caranya biar mereka berdua bisa rujuk lagi" kata Luhan.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Yixing.

Luhan ngasih kode buat Suho biar dia jelasin ke Yixing. Suho mengangguk mengerti.

"Siapa yang punya ide biar mereka rujuk lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Semua diem. Kayaknya sih pada mikir, tapi lebih banyak masuk cemilannya.

"Gimana kalo kita kunci mereka dikamar berdua? Mereka kan gak bisa menghindar lagi, siapa tau mereka bakal rujuk?" usul Jongin.

"Kayaknya sebelum kita sempet ngunci, Xiumin Hyung udah ngamuk duluan" kata Kyungsoo.

"Iya terus Xiumin Hyung bakal ngebanting kita satu-satu" tambah Sehun ngeri.

Semua diem lagi. Lagi bayangin apa yang dibilang Kyungsoo sama Sehun.

"Rencana Jongin ditolak, demi keselamatan kita semua" seru Baekhyun.

Plak...

"Jangan kenceng-kenceng, ntar Xiumin denger" Luhan ngegaplok kepala Baekhyun pake sendal pinknya.

"Kita suruh aja Xiumin Hyung sama Chen Hyung baikan" ucap Tao.

Lalu semua kembali hening.

"Zitao sayang~ kalo itu sih emang lagi kita pikirin caranya~" ujar Luhan greget antara pengen gaplok Tao tapi juga takut sama satpamnya Tao yang udah pasang kuda-kuda siap melindungi sang pujaan hati.

Diem lagi. Mereka lagi pada mikir. Sehun sama Jongin mojok. Mereka kayaknya lagi rencanain sesuatu.

"Kayaknya kita kudu waspada" kata Luhan curiga ngeliat Sehun sama Jongin mojok.

"Dua setan bersatu" tambah Chanyeol.

20 menit kemudian. Sehun sama Jongin udah senyum mencurigakan. Sisanya berdoa supaya duo kriminal ini gak kasih ide aneh-aneh.

"Hyung, aku mau nanya seandainya kalian liat orang mesra-mesraan, gimana reaksi nya?" tanya Jongin.

"Mesra-mesraan?" ulang Luhan.

"Iya Hyung, anggep aja Hyung udah punya pacar. Terus pas lagi jalan sendiri, Hyung liat orang pacaran. Hyung gimana?" jelas Sehun.

Luhan mikir. Kalo misal dia lihat Xiumin sama Chen lagi mesra-mesraan, pasti dia juga pengen mesra-mesraan sama Sehun /eh.

"Y-ya juga pengen mesra-mesraan dong" jawab Luhan sempet bayangin dia suap-suapan gorengan sama Sehun.

"Nah !"

Jongin dikaplok Yixing gara-gara ngagetin dia.

"Kita mesra-mesraan aja didepan Xiumin sama Chen Hyung, pas mereka liat siapa tau pengen terus mereka baikan deh" kata Jongin rada pelan, trauma dikaplok Yixing pake raket nyamuk.

Hening lagi. Kali ini mereka mikir sisi buruk dari rencana duo Sehun dan Jongin.

"Setuju..." seru Luhan langsung dibekep sama Kyungsoo.

Rapat gak penting itu berakhir pukul 2 dini hari. Bisa dipastikan besok pagi suasana kost bakal lebih heboh karena pada kesiangan.

**...**

"Siapa yang minjem sepatu item ku..!"

"Sarapanku ilang kemana..!"

"Yang didalem kamar mandi cepetan keluar, gak usah sambil ngelamun jorok !"

"Baekhyun Hyung, Tao nebeng sampe kampus"

"Gak mau ! kamu berat, nebeng sama Yixing Hyung aja sana"

"Yixing Ge Tao nebeng~"

"Yixing udah pergi sama Suho tadi"

Xiumin yang hari itu gak ada kuliah, Cuma melongo liat kelakuan temen-temennya yang makin hari makin absurd.

Sehun yang ribut nyari sepatu itemnya, padahal sepatu itemnya udah ia buang kemarin gara-gara abis nginjek pup guguk. Jongin kehilangan sarapannya, bubur ayam spesial pake telor puyuh. Kyungsoo mau mandi tapi Chanyeol masih di dalem kamar mandi gak keluar-keluar. Baekhyun udah siap mau pergi tapi masih digondeli Tao yang mau nebeng.

Kris, Yixing sama Suho udah berangkat dari 15 menit yang lalu. Chen semalem gak pulang, dia bilang mau mudik sehari. Xiumin ngeliatin mereka gradak-gruduk gak jelas sambil makan bubur ayam hasil nemu diatas meja makan.

"Umin Hyung..! itukan bubur ayamku"

Duh ketauan Jongin.

**...**

Sore jam 4 anak kost udah pada pulang dari kegiatan masing-masing. Seperti biasa mereka ngumpul diruang Tv.

"Xiumin Hyung kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kayaknya dikamar, dia kan seharian gak ada kuliah" jawab Suho.

"Chen pulang hari ini? Jadi kita beneran mau ngelakuin rencana Sehun sama Jongin?" kata Chanyeol sambil lendotan dibahu Baekhyun.

Semua ngangguk.

Pukul 17.00 waktu setempat rencana Sehun dan Jongin dijalankan. Setiap ada Xiumin lewat, mereka bakal mesra-mesraan. Gak keliatan mesra malah keliatan norak.

"Baekkie~ sini aku suapin gorengan"

"Baby Panda~ Aaaa~"

Xiumin yang gak sengaja liat adegan norak itu Cuma bisa diem sambil ngeliatin mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

"Mereka pada mabok apaan sih?" batin Xiumin.

"Eh ada Umin Hyung~" Sehun nyengir lebar karena Luhan nyuapin dia mie telor.

"Ada apa Hyung? Kok ngeliatin kita sampe segitunya" tanya Jongin yang udah kayak raja minyak karena disuapin Kyungso buah-buahan, dari duren sampe kedondong.

"Chen gak keliatan dari semalem, dia kemana?" tanya Kris sengaja manas-manasin Xiumin.

"Chen mudik, hari ini juga pulang" jawab Xiumin ilfill liat Kris yang makan bubur ayam rebutan sama Tao.

"Mau gabung sama kita Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun yang nyuapin Chanyeol tahu sumpel.

"Ng-ngak usah" tolak Xiumin.

"Ntar aku ketularan mabok kayak mereka lagi" tambah Xiumin dalam hati.

Baru aja Xiumin mau balik ke kamar, ada Suho sama Yixing yang asik guyon sambil mukul mesra.

"Hihi... Myeon bisa aja deh~" Yixing mukul bahu Suho pelan.

"Bisa aja gimana maksudnya?" giliran Suho mukul mesra Yixing.

"Kayaknya aku perlu pindah kost deh" mata Xiumin udah iritasi liat pemandangan norak gini.

"Aku pulang...!" suara cempreng Chen sampe keruang Tv.

Mereka yang tadi mesra-mesraan jadi diem semua. Mereka penasaran sama reaksi Xiumin dan Chen. Chen masuk ke dalem sambil bawa kresek item gede dikedua tangannya.

"Kok pada diem?" tanya Chen heran.

"Ah~ Umin ayank~ ini pesenannya~" kata Chen langsung menghampiri Xiumin.

"Kamu dapet pesenanku?" tanya Xiumin ngeliat isi bungkusan yang dibawa Chen.

"Dapet dong~ apa sih yang nggak buat Umin tersayang~" Chen noel dagu Xiumin genit.

"Ihh~ Chennie genit deh~" Xiumin nya malu-malu garong.

"Kalian kok gak berantem?" tanya Yixing yang baru ngeh.

"Ngapain kita berantem?" kata Xiumin.

"Bukannya kalian berantem gara-gara Hatchi?" kata Yixing.

"Hatchi?" ulang Xiumin sama Chen.

"Hana maksudnya" ralat Suho maklum.

Xiumin sama Chen pandang-pandangan terus ketawa.

"Haha... Emang sih beberapa hari ini kita sempet salah paham. Tapi kita udah baikan kok" ujar Xiumin.

"Udah baikan? Kirain Chen mudik karena sakit hati gara-gara berantem sama Umin Hyung" ucap Baekhyun.

"Chen mudik karena aku minta dibeliin kerupuk pedes" jawab Xiumin sambil nunjukin isi bungkusan yang dibawa Chen tadi.

"Loh bukannya pas aku sama Umin bebeb baikan ada Sehun sama Jongin yang liat ya? Emang kalian gak dikasih tau sama mereka?" kata Chen membuka kuburan buat Sehun sama Jongin.

Refleks semua menatap Sehun sama Jongin yang pasang tampang polos.

"Kenapa liatin Thehun kayak gitu Hyung? Thehun cakep ya?"

"Gak. Usah. Sok. Cadel." Aura pink Luhan sekarang jadi hitam tua.

Sehun mundur 3 langkah.

"Kembalikan waktu tidurku yang berharga" Kris udah keluar sungut naganya.

"Kim. Jongin." Kyungsoo senyum manis, tapi bagi Jongin itu senyuman iblis.

Tao udah siap sama tongkat wushu kesayangannya. Sehun sama Jongin udah dipojokan gemeter ngeliat Hyung mereka menjelma jadi setan.

"Ampun Hyung..." rengek mereka berdua.

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Xiumin.

"Gak tau Hyung, udah nikmatin aja pemandangan kayak gini" jawab Baekhyun yang masih setia suap-suapan sama Chanyeol.

1 jam kemudian. Anak kost pada santai sambil nikmatin kerupuk pedes yang dibawa sama Chen.

"Chen Hyung, kalo mudik lagi bawa yang banyak ya~" minta Tao sambil hah huh hah huh kepedesan.

"Kalo buat kalian bayar 3x lipat" kata Chen udah siap bayangin dia bakal dapet duit banyak kalo anak kost pada nitip krupuk pedes ke dia.

"Eh itu beneran Sehun sama Jongin gak apa-apa?" tanya Xiumin antara kasian sama gak reti kenapa duo Sehun Jongin dikunci didepan pintu gerbang kost.

"Hyung~ biarin kita masuk~" rengek Jongin yang udah ngenes gara-gara dijambak sama Kyungsoo tadi.

"Hyung-ie Thehun kedinginan~" Sehun lebih ngenes dari Jongin, kaos nya sobek ditarik sama Luhan.

"Kalian diluar sampe nanti malem jam 12" titah Luhan mutlak.

**Chapter 3 END.**

***sujud* maap ya kalo chapter ini sama sekali gak lucu bin garing kriuk-kriuk~**

**Chapter depan update kalo ada ide yang bagus jadi gak janji bisa update cepet TT^TT**

**Makasih banget buat yang udah review :* **

**Review lagi ya :* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Exo Kost Dodol**

**(Parodi Anak Kost Dodol)**

**Author: Lovara**

**Rate: K**

**Cast: Exo OT12 + Madam Sooman. Bisa nambah lagi terserah yang nulis.**

**Summary: Kedodolan anak-anak kost yang menamai genk mereka dengan nama Exo. **

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

**TIDAK ADA BIAS YANG TERSAKITI DALAM PEMBUATAN FF INI. TERNISTAKAN? BANYAK...**

**...**

Yang ada ditangan Kyungsoo terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Kyungsoo sampe jalan pelan-pelan sambil nengok kanan-kiri siapa tau ada anak kost yang lain. Bisa gawat kalo mereka sampe lihat yang dibawa Kyungsoo. Tinggal 5 meter lagi Kyungsoo sampe di kamarnya.

4 meter.

3,5 meter.

"Kyung~"

Hampir aja Kyungsoo ngelempar sesuatu yang ada ditangannya gara-gara kaget.

"Luhan Hyung?"

Luhan yang siang ini pake singlet hello kitty sama boxer hello kitty langsung lari kearah Kyungsoo.

"Bagi donk Kyung~ laper nih~"

Luhan mulai keluarin jurus rahasianya.

"Jangan Kyung. Jangan sampe kena perangkapnya lagi" batin Kyungsoo.

"Bikin sendiri aja Hyung, kayaknya didapur ada stok mie instan 5 kardus punya Kris Hyung" tolak Kyungsoo.

"Males bikinnya~ minta aja ya~ ya~ ya~"

Luhan udah mirip fakir miskin yang minta jatah makan. Lagian siapa yang gak tergiur sama yang dibawa Kyungsoo. Semangkuk besar indomie goreng telor plus kornet yang masih panas. Indomie emang jadi senjata ampuh buat anak kost kalo pas lagi ga punya duit. Juga bisa jadi temen kalo laper pas ngerjain skripsi, tapi sayang indomie sering gak disebut di persembahan skripsi. *Survei dari pengalaman authornya*

"Liat Hyung ada sapi terbang...!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil nunjuk keatas.

Begitu Luhan meleng dikit, Kyungsoo buru-buru masuk ke kamar terus ngunci kamarnya biar aman.

"Hueee... Kyung-ie jahat..." Luhan mewek didepan kamar Kyungsoo.

"Aku kan juga pengen liat sapi terbang..."

Lah?

**...**

Yang ada diruang Tv Cuma Suho sama Yixing. Anak-anak yang lain kayaknya masih pada ngebo kalo sore gini, ditambah barusan hujan makin cocok buat berkelana ke alam mimpi. Mereka berdua sibuk didepan setumpuk buku yang tebelnya kayak novel Harry Potter. Yixing sibuk nulis dibuku besar punya dia, sementara Suho yang duduk di depannya malahan sibuk sms padahal tugas mereka banyak banget.

"Tugasnya udah kelar?" tanya Yixing ngelihat Suho lagi-lagi megang hape.

"Belom, ini baru mau ngerjain" jawab Suho.

"Sms siapa emangnya? Cewek kamu?" Yixing kepo.

Suho ngeliatin Yixing terus naroh hapenya.

"Tumben nanyain sama siapa aku smsan?"

"Gak mau jawab juga gak apa-apa kok, gak maksa" Yixing lanjut nulis lagi.

"Tadi itu Yoobin yang sms, dia nanya tugas" jelas Suho.

"Bukannya si Jubin itu beda dosen sama kita? Emang sama tugasnya?"

"Nggak tau juga, daritadi dia sms nanya tugas. Yaudah aku jelasin aja" sahut Suho.

"Kalo udah kelar smsnnya buruan tugasnya digarap, aku gak mau nilai ku ilang gara-gara dianggep gak kompak sama temen satu kelompok" kata Yixing.

Suho nurut. Dia juga gak mau dikaplok Yixing pake buku akuntansi. Mereka berdua sibuk sama tugas yang dikasih dosen. Tiba-tiba ada suara dari depan gerbang kostan.

"Permisi..."

Suho berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Ia melihat seorang yeoja berpakaian minim berdiri didepan gerbang. Padahal daerah sini isinya kostan cowok semua, eh dia nekad pake baju kurang bahan gitu.

"Permisi..." sapa si yeoja itu lagi.

"Yoobin?" kata Suho setelah ngeh siapa yeoja kurang bahan itu.

"Oppa..." teriak Yoobin pas liat Suho keluar pake kaos oblong sama celana pendek.

"Kamu ngapain kesini?" tanya Suho sambil bukain pintu buat Yoobin.

"Mau tanya tugas~" jawab Yoobin senyum lenjeh.

"Masuk dulu, aku juga lagi bikin tugas sama Yixing"

Yixing agak kaget pas liat Suho masuk bareng Yoobin. Perasaan baru aja hujan tapi baju Yoobin kayak orang lagi di musim panas gitu.

"Duduk dulu. Aku buatin minum"

Yoobin cengengesan. Pas dia duduk rok yang ia pake otomatis naek ke atas.

"Oppa~ aku mau tanya boleh?"

"Tanya aja" kata Yixing fokus sama tugasnya.

"Kira-kira Suho Oppa udah punya pacar belom?" tanya Yoobin langsung.

Yixing berhenti nulis terus ngeliatin Yoobin.

"Kayaknya sih kemaren aku liat Suho jalan sama cewek" jawab Yixing sambil inget-inget lagi siapa cewek yang jalan sama Suho.

Yoobin kaget pas denger jawaban dari Yixing.

"Pa-pacarnya Suho oppa?" tanya Yoobin udah hampir mewek.

"Gak tau juga sih, ceweknya ada dikamar Suho sampe malem. Terus malemnya Suho nganterin dia ke halte" jawab Yixing masih gak inget siapa cewek itu.

Yoobin gigitin buku yang ia bawa. Suho yang keliatannya kalem itu bawa cewek ke kamarnya? Sampe malem lagi?.

"A-aku pulang dulu Oppa, bilangin ke Suho Oppa" kata Yoobin terus keluar kostan sambil mewek.

"Dia kenapa?" batin Yixing.

Suho keluar bawa nampan isi air putih ditangannya.

"Lah? Yoobin kemana?" tanya Suho gak ngeliat Yoobin lagi.

"Gak tau. Tiba-tiba aja pergi" jawab Yixing fokus lagi sama tugasnya.

"Aneh, katanya dia mau nanya tugas. Malahan pergi"

"Eh kemarin cewek yang dikamar kamu siapa?" tanya Yixing penasaran.

Kalo aja Yixing bukan *ehem* calon gebetannya, udah pasti air putih yang ditangan Suho pindah ke muka Yixing.

"Kemarin kan aku udah bilang, kalo itu tante ku, Xing~" jawab Suho sabar.

Yixing manggut-manggut.

"Berarti tadi aku salah ngomong dong ke Jubin?" batin Yixing.

"Kenapa emangnya?" tanya Suho.

"Nggak apa-apa. Cuma nanya aja".

**...**

"Hyung, aku denger dari anak kost depan tadi katanya ada cewek cakep kesini ya?" tanya Jongin semangat.

Yixing yang masih buat makan malam buat anak kost ngeliatin Jongin yang baru bangun tidur. Emang sih kadang-kadang Yixing ato Kyungsoo masakin makanan buat anak kost. Biar mereka gak keluar duit banyak buat makan.

"Kamu baru bangun tidur udah maen ke kost depan?" Yixing malah balik nanya.

"Bukan gitu Hyung, tadi si Taemin sms mau pinjem buku. Yaudah aku langsung ke kost depan. Eh kata anak kost depan ada cewek cakep main kesini. Kok gak bangun aku sih Hyung?" cerocos Jongin.

"Jongin. Udah berapa kali Hyung bilang, kalo bangun tidur itu cuci muka dulu. Terus kenapa kalo ada cewek cakep kesini? Kamu mau kenalan? Sekolah dulu yang bener baru cari cewek cakep"

Yixing udah mirip sama emak-emak yang nasehatin anaknya yang nakal.

"Berarti kalo nyarinya cowok manis gak apa-apa dong Hyung?" Jongin ngelirik Kyungsoo yang baru kelar mandi. Kyungsoo yang ngerasa ada bahaya menghadang buru-buru lari.

"Hyung~ Kyungsoo Hyung~" Jongin lari ngejar Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo masuk kamar.

Brak...

"ADAW?! Hyung hidungku kena pintu" teriak Jongin naas hidung minimalisnya kena gebrakan pintu Kyungsoo.

"Kamu ngapain? Jangan adu hidung sama pintu, kalo pintunya rusak emang kamu mau ganti rugi?" Madam Sooman tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Jongin.

"Idih si madam gitu amat, gak inget dulu yang naek genteng benerin yang bocor siapa" elak Jongin.

"Emang siapa?"

"Kris Hyung" jawab Jongin cengengesan.

Kris yang waktu itu jadi member kost yang paling sering banget disuruh madam Sooman benerin genteng pas bocor ato gantiin lampu yang mati. Lumayanlah gak perlu keluarin tangga dari gudang.

"Tumben kesini madam? Biasanya nongkrong dipos ronda jam segini" tanya Jongin.

"Tadi madam denger dari mata-mata madam, ada anak cewek yang main kesini" jawab madam.

"Oh itu, iya sih kata Taemin juga ada anak cewek yang main kesini. Tapi gak tau siapa?"

"Tamunya siapa?"

"Gak tau juga madam, coba tanya aja sama Yixing Hyung. Dia kan seharian didepan sama Suho" jawab Jongin terus masuk lagi ke kamar.

"Xing?" panggil madam Sooman yang menemukan Yixing didapur lagi masak.

"Madam?! Jangan kayak annabelle gitu donk. Dateng ga dijemput, pulang minta ongkos" ucap Yixing ngaco gara-gara kaget.

Madam Sooman cemberut imut, gara-gara dikatain mirip annabelle.

"Kata Jongin tadi kamu seharian didepan sama Suho?"

Yixing manggut.

"Terus katanya juga ada cewek yang maen kesini"

Yixing manggut lagi.

"Temen kamu itu cewek?"

Yixing geleng.

"Terus, temennya siapa?"

Yixing geleng.

Madam Sooman nyerah. Nanya sama Yixing kayak nanya ke patung ijo didepan gang yang udah jadi maskot selama 10 tahun.

**...**

"Suho Oppa~"

Suho yang baru dateng dikantin bareng Yixing udah ngerasa rada males pas denger suara ini. Suara siapa lagi kalo bukan suara si Jubin? Maaf maksudnya Yoobin. Sepertinya Yoobin gak nyerah buat dapetin Suho.

"Oppa~ nanti sore ada acara gak?" tanya Yoobin.

Suho langsung mikir alesan buat ngeles. Kemarin dia udah bilang mau nganter sodaranya ke dokter, masa sekarang mau pake alesan itu lagi? Suho ngelirik Yixing yang lagi mainan hape disebelahnya.

"Maaf ya, nanti sore mau nemenin Yixing cari kado buat kakaknya" Suho ngeles.

"Iya kan Xing...?" Suho komat kamit, semoga Yixing kumat pikunnya terus iya-in kata-kata dia.

"Hah? Oh iya..." jawab Yixing rada linglung.

Suho mengusap dadanya lega.

Yoobin yang duduk disebelahnya langsung manyun 7 meter. Usaha dia gagal lagi buat ngajak kencan Suho. Kan lumayan jalan bareng Suho yang katanya anak holang kaya, siapa tahu nanti pas Yoobin pengen sesuatu tinggal minta sama Suho terus dibeliin.

"Emang aku punya kakak ya?" tanya Yixing pas Yoobin udah pergi.

"Kakaknya temen kamu yang ulang tahun" jawab Suho asal.

Yixing percaya aja sama omongan Suho.

"Eh? Temen aku yang mana? Temen aku kan banyak" Yixing nanya lagi.

"Yah pokoknya yang itulah Xing" Suho mulai frustasi.

"Si Jubin itu suka sama kamu ya, Ho?" tanya Yixing.

"Hah? Kata siapa?" Suho sok cool padahal dalam hatinya seneng, artinya Yixing masih perhatian sama dia.

"Kata Umin Hyung, semalem kita ngerumpi dikamar Luhan"

"Kalo beneran Yoobin suka sama aku gimana, Xing?" Suho ngetes Yixing ceritanya.

Yixing diam. Dia lagi mikir kayaknya.

"Yah gak apa-apa sih, artinya kamu gak jadi jomblo ngenes lagi sama galau kalo pas malam minggu"

"Aku gak pernah galau, Xing" Suho facepalm.

"Terus siapa yang kalo malem minggu selalu muter lagu-lagu galau?"

"Itu kerjaan Kris yang ditinggal mudik sama Tao minggu kemarin"

"Oh, kirain kamu..."

"Aku ikutan seneng kok, Ho kalo kamu jadian sama Jubin. Soalnya kamu temen pertama ku di Korea. Kamu selalu sabar ngajarin aku bahasa Korea sampe sekarang aku bisa lancar bahasa Korea"

Abis ngomong itu Yixing ninggalin Suho sendirian dikantin. Suhonya masih loading kata-kata Yixing. Lemot itu rupanya bisa menular.

"Aaaaaa..." teriak Suho frustasi.

**...**

"Suho Hyung kenapa? Kok lemes gitu? Bangkrut ya?" tanya Sehun dengan tidak berperikesuhoan.

Untung saja sekarang Suho lagi malas debat sama magnae kurang ajar ini. Ceritanya Suho lagi galau, soalnya Yixing keliatannya setuju kalo Suho jadian sama Jubin, maaf maksudnya Yoobin.

"Suhoo Hyunggg~" satu lagi magnae yang ga pengen Suho liat sekarang. Si panda kesayangannya Kris, Tao.

Bocah panda itu lari dari kamarnya dan langsung meluk Suho. Suho siaga satu, siapa tau aja tiba-tiba Kris muncul terus nebas leher dia.

"Kenapa Tao?" tanya Suho masih siaga.

"Hiks..." Tao nangis.

Suho makin waspada.

"Dia mati Hyung...Hiks..." Isak Tao.

"Hah? Siapa yang mati Tao?!" tanya Suho kaget, siaganya udah ilang.

"Fanfan mati Hyung...Huwaaaa..." Suho gelagepan, soalnya kalo Tao nangis susah berhentinya. Kalo bukan pawangnya, Tao gak bakalan diem.

Eh tapi Suho juga lagi mikir, siapa Fanfan? Apa dia temen Tao dikampus? Ato jangan-jangan Fanfan itu Kris? Nama aslinya Kris kan Yifan?

"Katakan pada Hyung Tao, kenapa dia mati" tanya Suho dengan wajah serius.

"Hiks... semua salah Tao hyung, Tao ga perhatian sama Fanfan" jawab Tao sambil nangis.

Tepat. Tao gak perhatian sama Fanfan. Selama ini kan Tao emang ga pernah perhatian sama Kris. Terus karena Tao ga perhatian, Kris bunuh diri?

"Udah ya Tao, jangan nangis lagi. Kita doain aja Kris dapat tempat yang layak disana. Dia pasti bahagia disana, jangan nangis lagi" bujuk Suho.

"Siapa yang mati?" Kris tiba-tiba udah duduk disebelah Suho.

"Aaaaaa..." teriak Suho histeris.

"Pergi pergi ! kita udah beda alam" usir Suho.

"Gege~" Tao langsung meluk Kris. Kris cengengesan karena Tao meluk dia erat, padahal Tao Cuma numpang buang ingus dikaosnya Kris.

"Ta-tao, jangan dekat-dekat hantu"

Kris ngelempar sandal swallow punya Sehun. Ngomong-ngomong Sehun, bocah albino itu udah ngilang aja sejak Tao dateng sambil mewek.

"Kurang ajar, nyumpahin orang mati" rutuk Kris.

"Tapi kata Tao, tadi Fanfan mati. Fanfan itu Yifan kan?" ujar Suho masih bingung.

"Eh? Fanfan bukan Kris Ge kok" kata Tao udah puas bersihin ingus.

"Terus?" tanya Suho.

"Fanfan itu nama tamagochi punya Tao. Tao lupa kasih makan 3 hari kemarin, terus sekarang mati" jelas Tao antara polos sama minta ditabok swallow.

"Gak usah nangis gitu beb, nanti Gege beliin tamagochi baru buat Tao" kata Kris penuh senyum.

Seandainya gak ada Kris atau seandainya saja Suho lebih tinggi dari Kris, udah pastilah itu pasangan beda spesies udah Suho kirim ke Zimbabwe saking gondoknya.

**...**

"Myeon~"

"..."

Junmyeon~"

"..."

"Suho?"

"..."

"Whoi Junmyeon !" teriak Yixing didepan wajah Suho.

"Apaan sih Xing? Bikin kaget aja" kata Suho lumayan kesel.

"Kamu kenapa sih Myeon? Seharian ini kayaknya lagi ada masalah gitu?"

"Gak apa-apa" jawab Suho jutek.

"Ada masalah sama Jubin? Cerita aja ke aku, sapa tau aku bisa bantu" Yixing kepo.

"Gak."

"Terus kenapa muka kamu kayak madam Sooman gitu?"

"Asem, muka cakep mirip Siwon Suju gini dikatain mirip madam Sooman" batin Suho ngenes.

"Myeon, aku kan udah bilang kamu itu temen aku yang paling baik. Kamu kalo ada masalah cerita ke aku donk, share ke aku"

"Masalahku itu kamu Xing~" batin Suho nangis.

"Yaudah kalo gamau cerita sama aku, aku juga gamau maksa" Yixing ngambek mode on. Ia terus pergi ninggalin Suho sendirian dikantin kampus.

Suho menatap kepergian Yixing miris.

"Ini makanan yang bayar siapa? Aku lupa bawa dompet" Suho glundungan dikantin.

Suho berjalan dengan lemas disepanjang koridor kampus. Jangan tanya gimana cara ia bayar makanan dikantin tadi. Hanya Tuhan dan Suho yang tahu. Masih ada waktu 2 jam lagi sebelum Suho masuk kuliah siang. Biasanya kalo sama Yixing, Suho bisa ngobrol ato minimal nongkrong diperpus, nah sekarang Yixingnya lagi ngambek. Suho juga gatau kemana Yixing pergi. Perasaan Suho langsung gak enak pas mau belok ke halaman belakang kampus.

"Suho Hyung~~"

Nah kan bener. Manusia yang gak pengen Suho temui, malah ketemu. Sehun sama Jongin. Duo perusuh. Duo criminal. Duo kopi susu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Suho judes.

"Hidih Hyung judes banget kayak madam Sooman kalo lagi dapet" goda Jongin.

"Madam Sooman dapet? Dapet apa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Dapet surat hutang" jawab Jongin terus ketawa ngakak.

Sehun sama Suho ngeliatin Jongin dengan ekspresi datar, mereka gak ada minat buat ketawa sedikitpun.

"Eh, gak lucu ya?" kata Jongin sadar Cuma dia yang ketawa.

"Nggak." Jawab Sehun sama Suho kompak.

"Authornya bego sih bikin lelucon tapi gak lucu" Jongin ngeles.

"Oya Hyung tadi aku liat Yixing Hyung mukanya kayak kesel gitu, pasti berantem sama Hyung yah" kata Sehun udah inget tujuan awal dia manggil Suho.

"Gak berantem sih sebenernya" jawab Suho lemes.

"Ceritakan pada kami Hyung, siapa tahu kami bisa membantu mu" Jongin sok bijak.

Pertamanya sih Suho gak yakin duo kriminal ini bakal bantu kelarin masalahnya sama Yixing, tapi daripada Suho jadi stress sendiri mending bagi-bagi stress sama mereka.

**...**

Sekarang Suho makin galau. Abis curhat sama duo pisu (kopi susu) mereka malah nyaranin Suho buat nembak Yixing. Gimana caranya nembak Yixing? Suho kan belum pernah nembak seringnya sih ditembak #Ciyeeee

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Xiumin ngeliat Suho ngelamun sambil masak ramyun.

"Umin Hyung? Bikin kaget aja. Gak kenapa-kenapa Hyung"

"Berantem sama Yixing?" tebak Xiumin yang sibuk ngemil snack.

"Pantes aja pipi mirip bakpau gitu, kerjaannya ngemil" batin Suho.

"Kamu ngatain pipi ku kayak bakpao?"

Suho syok. Kok Xiumin tahu? Padahal dia kan Cuma ngebatin?

"Nggak Hyung, pipi Hyung gak kayak bakpau kok"

"Tapi bener-bener mirip bakpau" tambah Suho dalem hati.

"Kemaren Yixing curhat sama aku..."

"Curhat apaan Hyung?" potong Suho.

"Curhat katanya kamu udah gak nganggep dia temen lagi"

"Kok bisa?"

"Iya, katanya kamu kalo ada masalah gamau curhat ke dia"

"Gimana mau curhat Hyung? Kalo sumber masalahku itu Yixing sendiri" kata Suho.

"Kamu masih suka sama Yixing?" tanya Xiumin serius.

"Iya masih Hyung, sampe kapan pun aku bakalan suka sama Yixing" jawab Suho ga kalah serius.

"Kamu denger itu, Xing?"

Tiba-tiba didalem kulkas muncul Yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kesalahan teknis. Ulang adegan.

"Kamu masih suka sama Yixing?" tanya Xiumin serius.

"Iya masih Hyung, sampe kapan pun aku bakalan suka sama Yixing" jawab Suho ga kalah serius.

"Kamu denger itu, Xing?"

Tiba-tiba dari balik tembok muncul Yixing. Suho kaget part 2. Kok bisa Yixing ada disitu? Sejak kapan? Sejak negara api menyerang kah?

"Nah, sekarang kalian omongin apa mesti kalian omongin," petuah Xiumin.

Yixing sama Suho diem-dieman, padahal Xiumin udah pergi. Suho curi-curi pandang ke Yixing yang keliatannya agak malu-malu gimana gitu.

"Xing..?" panggil Suho.

"Hngg..."

"Soal yang tadi aku omongin.."

"Gak apa-apa kok, aku tau kalo kamu tadi Cuma asal ngomong" kata Yixing.

Suho kaget lagi part 3.

"Nggak Xing, aku gak asal ngomong. Aku beneran suka sama kamu" seru Suho.

Yixing ngeliatin Suho terus wajahnya ngeblushing.

"Xing, beneran aku suka sama kamu bukan sama si Jubin. Dari dulu aku udah suka sama kamu, dari pertama kita ketemu." Suho ngos-ngosan ngomong panjang lebar sekali tarikan napas.

"Minum dulu Myeon~" Yixing nyodorin segelas air putih.

"Makasih..."

"Tapi kan si Jubin sukanya sama kamu, Myeon" ujar Yixing.

"Iya terus? Aku kudu suka sama dia, sedangkan aku suka sama kamu?"

"Ya-ya nggak gitu juga sih"

"Kamu benci sama aku Xing?" tanya Suho pake wajah memelas.

"Eh? Nggak Myeon, aku gak benci kamu kok beneran deh demi gigi Kris"

Nun jauh disana seorang namja tampan namun nista tengah bersin hebat.

"Xing, aku boleh minta tolong?"

"Minta tolong apa?" Yixing pasang pose kiyut, bikin Suho pengen cepet-cepet ngelamar Yixing.

"Tolong jangan ngejauh karna kamu udah tahu perasaanku. Gak apa-apa kalo kamu ga nerima aku jadi pacar, tapi kita masih tetep bisa temenan kayak biasanya"

"Myeon.." Yixing gak nyangka Suho ngucap seperti itu.

"Kalo gitu aku juga mau minta tolong" kali ini giliran Yixing.

Suho udah siap kalo-kalo Yixing nyuruh Suho buat ngejauhin Yixing.

"Tolong bantuin aku biar suka sama kamu, Myeon~" kata Yixing pelan banget.

"Aku co-"

Suho kaget lagi part 4. Tadi Yixing bilang apa? Suho gak salah denger? Apa Cuma fatamorgana telinga aja?

"Kamu ngomong apa Xing tadi?"

"Gak ada kata ulang" Yixing ngambek unyu.

"Se-serius Xing omongan kamu tadi?" Suho langsung nyamber tangan Yixing.

"Kalo kamu gak mau juga gak apa-apa"

"Mau Xing, aku mau" kata Suho semangat 69.

Yixing senyum manis banget, Suho rasa dia bakal kena diabetes abis ngeliat senyum nya Yixing. Suho udah siap ambil ancang-ancang buat meluk Yixing.

"Eh kok kayak bau gosong ya?" kata Yixing mencium sesuatu gosong.

"Aaaaaa..." teriak Suho kalap ngeliat mie yang ia masak udah jadi gosong.

**...**

**Embuhlah akhir-akhir ini lagi males buat lanjutin FF yang masih belom kelar.**

**Ngetik ini juga antara ada dan tiada -_-**

**Jadi sorry kalo emang gak lucu blas, sekarep kalian mau ngatain apalah daku terima dengan lapang dada.**

**Maaf juga kalo ga semua cast muncul disini, susah bro pake cast selosin kudu bagi dialognya.**

**Yang mau review silahkan, yang ga review juga gak apa-apa.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Exo Kost Dodol**

**(Parodi Anak Kost Dodol)**

**Author: Lovara**

**Rate: K**

**Cast: Exo OT12 + Madam Sooman. Bisa nambah lagi terserah yang nulis.**

**Summary: Kedodolan anak-anak kost yang menamai genk mereka dengan nama Exo.**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN**

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

**TIDAK ADA BIAS YANG TERSAKITI DALAM PEMBUATAN FF INI. TERNISTAKAN? BANYAK...**

**...**

Plak...

Plak...

Plak...

Tenang aja, itu bukan suara yang iya-iya kok. Itu Cuma suara sendal swallow yang Yixing pake beradu sama lantai kostan. Hari ini keliatannya Yixing lagi ngambek. Seharian wajahnya cemberut kayak madam Sooman kalo datang bulan /?.

"Kenapa sih Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun yang baru aja pulang dari kampus. Dia melihat Yixing berdiri didepan pintu kost masih pake apron komplit megang spatula ditangannya.

"Nggak apa-apa. Itu udah aku buatin ayam goreng dimeja" jawab Yixing rada jutek.

Baekhyun yang gak mau kena cipok spatula Yixing, buru-buru masuk kostan. Enak aja dicipok spatula, Chanyeol aja belom pernah nyipok dia.

Berikutnya ada Jongin sama Kyungsoo dateng. Mereka kayaknya abis pulang jalan-jalan gitu.

"Yixing Hyung kenapa sih?" bisik Jongin dikit modus ke Kyungsoo sih aslinya biar bisa deket-deket.

"Nggak tau, dari tadi siang kayak gitu" jawab Kyungsoo sambil nampol wajah Jongin pake tas yang ia bawa.

"Suho Hyung juga seharian ga keliatan ya?" kata Jongin.

"Suho Hyung sih katanya mau ketempat bibinya, kemaren dia udah bilang kan?"

Jongin sama Kyungsoo langsung masuk kost. Mereka sama-sama gamau kena sambit Yixing yang kalo ngamuk lebih serem dari Kris kalo Tao digodain seme-seme diluar sana.

Tak lama kemudian muncul suaminya Yixing *Uhuk*. Suho pulang pake senyum-senyum karna ngeliat Yixing didepan kost. Bayangannya mereka udah nikah terus Yixing nunggu dia pulang kerja. Disambut pake pelukan sama ciuman, kayaknya mantep banget tuh. Tapi pas Suho masuk ke gerbang kost firasat dia mendadak gak enak.

"Baru pulang?" tanya Yixing jutek pake banget.

Suho bingung. "I-Iya, kamu nungguin aku Xing?" Suho udah mau nyosor Yixing.

Plok...

Dingin. Keras. Setahu Suho bibir Yixing itu lembut kenyal-kenyal gimana gitu. Ciyee yang udah ngerasain bibirnya Icing~

"Kok spatula sih yang nyipok?" kata Suho miris.

"Mau sendal yang nyipok kamu?!" Yixing udah siap ngelepas sendalnya.

"Bibir kamu aja donk Xing~" Suho aegyo.

Yixing nabok Suho pake spatula.

Ceplak...

"Sakit Xing, ntar kalo aku anemia terus gak inget kamu siapa aku gimana?" Suho jadi ngaco gara-gara ditabok.

"Hilang ingatan itu insomnia Ho !" kata Yixing tambah ngaco.

Suho facepalm.

"Kamu kenapa sih aku dateng bukannya dipeluk ato dikasih ciuman selamat datang malah ditabok pake spatula? Tabok bibir kamu aja"

"Buat orang yang udah selingkuh emang harus dikasih pelukan sama ciuman?!" Yixing nyolot.

"Astaga Xing, sabar jangan teriak-teriak gitu" kata Suho sambil ngelus dada Yixing. Always modus kalo seme disini.

"Eh tunggu, siapa yang selingkuh?" tanya Suho baru ngeh.

"Kamu lah ! emang siapa lagi? Madam Sooman?"

"Hah?! Aku?!" Kamera ngezoom out-in wajah Suho yang kagetnya alay banget.

"Jangan fitnah Xing, aku gak selingkuh kok"

"Bohong. Bulan lalu aja omongannya manis katanya suka sama aku katanya cinta sama ku, tapi nyatanya sekarang kamu malah selingkuh. Semua cowok emang sama aja"

"Kmau juga cowok kan Xing~" Suho facepalm lagi.

"Lagian kamu dapet info dari siapa? Kok bisa nuduh aku selingkuh?" tanya Suho sabar. Ngadepin Yixing emang kudu sabar, kayak ngajari anak beruang menggonggong.

"Kata Sehun sama Tao. Mereka bilang ngeliat kamu jalan sama cewek lain. Ngaku aja Ho !" Yixing ngacungin spatulanya.

"Magnae kurang ajar emang mereka" batin Suho yang udah nyiapin hukuman buat Sehun. Tao? Suho gamau ambil resiko dipanggang krispi sama Kris kalo berani ngotak-atik propertinya.

"Yixing sayangku~ aku memang pergi sama cewek, tapi cewek itu bibi aku sendiri sayang~ masa ia aku selingkuh sama tante-tante, emang aku cowok apakah?" jelas Suho.

Yixing melunak. Bukan Yixing jadi lumer, tapi raut wajah Yixing udah gak tegang lagi. Raut wajah yang tegang, bukan yang lain.

"Beneran?" ucap Yixing pelan.

"Beneran donk, masa aak Junmyeon bohong sama yayang Yixing~"

Dari dalem kost kedengaran suara hoek hoek. Rupanya Baekhyun sama Jongin ngintip adegan telenovela Suho dan Yixing. Mereka gumoh karna denger perkataan Suho.

"Nah udah gak cemburu lagi kan? Berarti sekarang boleh minta cium?"

Yixing malu-malu unyu. Suho monyongin bibirnya udah siap mau nyipok Yixing.

"MINGGIR ! JANGAN PACARAN DITENGAH JALAN !" teriak Kris sambil lari kesetanan.

Yixing yang kaget ada Kris refleks ngedorong Suho. Suho nya kejengkang disofa, sementara Kris langsung lari masuk Wc.

"Yah gi- Kris Hyung ganggu aja !" teriak Suho hampir keceplosan manggil Kris 'gigi'.

"Sorry Ho, udah kebelet nih" sahut Kris dari dalem Wc.

"Rasain tuh ga bisa cipokan, bales dendam di FF yang dulu aku juga ga bisa nyipok bebeb jitaw gara-gara tuh manusia mini" batin Kris sambil ngeden.

**...**

Pas makan malem semuanya ngumpul di dapur. Madam Sooman yang pengertian, ngasih meja gede biar mereka bisa makan bareng-bareng selosin. Enak yang udah jadian kayak Xiumin sama Chen juga Suho sama Yixing, mereka kadang suap-suapan bikin yang laen natap iri.

"Semoga keselek piringnya sekalian" batin Jongin ngenes karena Kyungsoo gak duduk disebelahnya.

"Ge, ambilin ikan donk~" ucap Tao.

Kris yang tadinya mau makan buru-buru ngambilin ikan yang Tao tunjuk.

"Makan yang banyak ya Zi~ biar makin berisi" kata Kris nepuk kepala Tao.

Udah mirip bapak sama anak sih daripada kayak orang pacaran, lagian mereka belum jadian.

"Hyung ~ ambilin kecap donk~" Jongin nyoba modus ke Kyungsoo.

"Kecap di depan kamu persis Jong, gak usah manja" kata Kyungsoo tau akal-akalan Jongin.

Jongin nyengir.

"Jangan kebanyakan makan kecap Jong, gak baek" kata Sehun yang lagi disuapin Luhan.

"Kenapa emang?" Tangan Jongin berhenti buat ngambil kecap.

"Kamu kan udah item, kebanyakan kecap ntar makin item" jawab Sehun terus ketawa lebar.

Hap...

Tulang ayam masuk ke mulut Sehun.

"Ohok... To...Long..."

"Sehun..?! Jangan mati dulu Hun...! aku gak mau jadi janda...!" teriak Luhan panik.

"Tolong... Hyung..."

"Tahan bentar Hun..." Luhan ambil ancang-ancang buat mukul punggung Sehun.

1...

2...

3...

Buagh...

Kayaknya gak Cuma tulang ayam aja yang keluar, tapi tapi tulang rusuknya Sehun juga.

**...**

"Jangan duduk disitu Tao, aku mau ngerjain tugas" Usir Baekhyun yang udah bawa buku setumpuk.

Tao yang udah pewe di deket meja gak mau pindah, jangankan pindah gerak aja nggak.

"Zitao..." panggil Baekhyun yang udah mulai pegel bawa buku.

"Apa sih Hyung? Ganggu Tao ngemil aja" ucap Tao rada kesel.

"Geseran dikit, berat nih"

"Baek Hyung kerjain tugasnya di meja makan aja, meja ini udah penuh sama cemilan Tao" Usir Tao gantian.

"Mana nih pawangnya panda" batin Baekhyun nyariin Kris.

"Kamu abis makan malem masih ngemil lagi Tao?" tanya Baekhyun yang udah naroh bukunya dilantai.

"Iya, perutnya masih laper. Tadi lauknya diambil Jongin sama Sehun" jawab Tao masih sibuk ngemil sambil nonton Tv.

"Kamu gak takut gendut?"

Tao berhenti ngunyah.

"Gendut? Emang bisa?" tanya Tao balik.

"Iya. Katanya kalo ngemil malem-malem itu bikin gendut. Emangnya kamu mau gendut?"

Tao diem. Mikir.

"Kalo kamu gendut terus Kris gak suka lagi gimana? Dia kan sukanya sama yang ramping-ramping.

Tao melotot. Sebenarnya Tao tau kalo Kris suka sama dia. Krisnya kan sering bilang sendiri.

"KRIS GE !" Teriak Tao 7 oktaf.

Kris yang kebetulan baru pulang dari fotocopyan kaget setengah tiang denger Tao manggil nama dia.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris bingung liat mukanya Tao udah mau mangis.

Baekhyun Cuma cengar-cengir waktu Kris ngeliatin dia minta penjelasan.

"Kata Baek Hyung Tao gendut. Terus kalo Tao gendut Kris Ge gak suka lagi sama Tao" cerocos Tao.

Baekhyun yang tadinya cengar-cengir langsung syok. "Eh? Aku gak bilang kamu gendut. Aku Cuma bilang kalo banyakan ngemil ntar gendut" bela Baekhyun.

"Tao kan lagi ngemil berarti Baek Hyung ngatain Tao gendut"

"Idih.. bukan gitu maksudnya" Baekhyu kelabakan karena mata Kris udah keluar sinar laser merah.

"Rame banget?" ucap Chanyeol yang entah darimana.

"Yeollie~" Baekhyun langsung ngumpet dibelakang Chanyeol sambil modus meluk-meluk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol perhatian.

"Kris Hyung mau ngapa-ngapain aku~" adu Baekhyun.

"Mwo?!" teriak Chanyeol sama Kris barengan.

"Baek pengen tambah pendek lagi ya~" Kris senyum setan.

"Hehehe... Nggak Hyung, ini aja udah pendek kok" Baekhyun ngengir.

"Kris Hyung gak kenapa-kenapa kok Yeol~" ralat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol senyum lega. Dia aja belum ngapa-ngapain Baekhyun masa Kris mau duluan? Lagian Kris sukanya kan sama Tao bukan Baekhyun.

"Nah Tao, gak usah peduliin ucapan Baekhyun. Biarpun kamu pendek kayak Baekhyun ato gendut Gege tetep suka sama kamu kok" kata Kris meluruskan masalah ngemil Tao.

"Beneran?"

"Beneran deh, kapan sih Gege pernah bohong sama kamu?"

"Pernah sekali pas Gege bilang ada hantu dikamar Tao, terus Kris ge bilang kalo setannya bakal pergi kalo Tao tidur sekamar sama Kris Ge" ucap Tao polos.

Krik.

"Oh- itu pengecualian"

"Modusnya gak banget" lirih Baekhyun.

"Berarti sekarang Tao boleh ngemil lagi?" tanya Tao.

"Boleh kok~"

"Yey...!" teriak Tao hepi.

Kris udah siap kalo Tao meluk dia, karena kebiasaan Tao kalo lagi seneng langsung meluk. Tapi sayangnya Tao lebih milih meluk semua cemilannya daripada meluk Kris.

"Sabar ya Hyung~" Chanyeol sama Baekhyun ngepuk-puk Kris yang pundung dipojokan.

**...**

"Tumben sendirian?" ucap Chen pas ketemu Suho lagi makan sendirian di kantin kampus.

"Yixingnya lagi diperpus nyari buku, bentar lagi juga kesini" jawab Suho.

"Umin Hyung, nanya donk"

"Nanya apa?"

"Yixing sering curhat apa aja?" tanya Suho kepo.

Soalnya Yixing sering bilang kalo dia paling nyaman curhat sama Xiumin.

"Ya banyak..." jawab Xiumin.

Chen lagi mesenin mereka makanan.

"Apa aja? Sering curhat soal aku gak?"

Xiumin lagi inget-inget apa aja yang pernah Yixing curhatin ke dia.

"Pernah deh kayaknya"

"Apa apa apa?" tanya Suho udah mirip upin ipin.

" R – A – H – A – S – I – A" jawab Xiumin nyebelin.

Suho mendengus kesal.

"Oppa~"

Dia lagi dateng. Yapz tak lain dan tak bukan di Jubin, maaf ya disini ditulis Jubin soalnya request dari Yixing kalo gak dituruti authornya dipecat jadi anaknya Sulay. Padahal berita kalo Suho sama Yixing pacaran itu udah kesebar luas dikampus. Tapi tetep aja si Jubin ini masih ngejar-ngejar Suho.

"Sebelum ada suara tangisan bayi diantara mereka berarti aku masih ada harapan" jawab Jubin pas diwawancara sama authornya.

"Iya?" jawab Suho pura-pura ramah.

"Mau tanya soal ini, Oppa~" Jubin nempel-nempel ke Suho.

Suho takutnya Yixing liat terus kalap nabokin dia pake meja kantin.

"Coba aja cari bukunya diperpus" elak Suho.

"Udah aku cari Oppa, tapi tetep gak mudeng"

"Makanya pas pembagian otak dateng jangan telat" teriak Suho dalem hati.

"Ah Chennie...?"

Chen dateng sambil bawa senampan penuh makanan.

"Kamu inget gak pas aku mimpi seminggu kemarin?" kata Xiumin pada Chen.

"Mimpi apa?" tanya Chen gak paham.

"Itu sih yang aku mimpi aku liat cewek digebukin pake nampan gara-gara godain pacar orang lain" kata Xiumin sambil ngelirik Jubin.

Chen kayaknya mulai paham.

"Ohh yang itu? Inget kok Inget. 2 Minggu yang lalu kamu juga mimpi kalo Tao bakal meluk Kris kenceng banget terus beneran kejadian kan?" tambah Chen.

"Yang kejadian di taman itu kan?"

Emang sih 2 Minggu yang lalu Tao meluk Kris ditengah taman kampus yang langsung jadi tontonan warga kampus. Tapi sebenernya Tao meluk Kris karna ia liat kecoak, dasar Tao nya gengsi di depan temennya dia gak teriak gaje, Cuma meluk Kris kenceng sebagai pelampiasan.

Si Jubin kayaknya udah keringet dingin. Pas kejadian Tao meluk Kris dia liat sendiri. terus jangan-jangan cewek yang dimaksud Xiumin ini dia sendiri?

"Eh Oppa? Ntar coba deh aku cari lagi dibuku caranya" kata Jubin buru-buru pamit karna ia lihat Yixing dateng bawa nampan.

"Tadi si Jubin?" kata Yixing yang sempet liat Jubin buru-buru pergi.

"Iya. Kamu gak cemburu kan?" tanya Suho.

"Hah? Cemburu? Emang kenapa?" Yixing balik nanya.

"Dia kan suka sama aku, terus aku kan pacar kamu?" jawab Suho.

"Oh iya sekarang kamu pacarku ya Ho?"

Suho menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kuah bakso.

**...**

Sore ini rencana nya Kyungoo, Baekhyun sama Luhan mau lari-lari sore dilapangan kompleks. Mereka udah siap pake baju olahraga. Kyungsoo pake setelan biru muda, Baekhyun pake setelan warna coklat, Luhan seperti biasa pake setelan warna pink dengan gambar Hello Kitty dibelakang. Kyungsoo sama Baekhyun sepakat bakal lari jauh-jauh dari Luhan.

"Ayoo kita berangkat...!" teriak Luhan semangat.

"Tunggu...!" teriak 3 biji suara.

Dari dalem kost keluar Jongin, Sehun sama Chanyeol. Mereka pake kaos sama celana training lengkap sepatunya.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun yang gak kedip liat Chanyeol pake kaos putih.

"Kami ikut lari" jawab Sehun yang senyum-senyum karena Luhan melongo ngeliatin dia.

"Kyungie Hyung gak terpesona liat aku?" kata Jongin pede.

"Nggak. Biasa aja" jawab Kyungsoo jutek. Padahal hatinya nyanyiin ost pororo saking gemesnya liat Jongin pake kaos item tanpa lengan.

Lapangannya udah lumayan rame sama orang-orang yang olahraga sore. Jarak dari kostan sampe lapangan butuh waktu 20 menit kalo jalan. Sampainya disana, mereka istirahat sebentar.

"Mau minum Baek?" tanya Chanyeol yang liat Baekhyun udah keringetan.

"Ntar aja Yeol, lagian belum juga lari" jawab Baekhyun sambil nyeka keringetnya.

"Sini aku bersihin" ucap Chanyeol yang langsung ngangkat kaos yang ia pake buat bersihin keringet Baekhyun.

Baekhyun otomatis liat perut Chanyeol yang rada kotak-kotak. Kalo gak inget ini tempat umum kayaknya Baekhyun udah nubruk Chanyeol.

Sehun ngelirik Luhan yang sibuk benerin poninya yang udah mulai panjang.

"Kenapa gak dipotong aja Hyung?" kata Sehun.

"Belum ada waktu buat motongnya, padahal udah panjang banget" jawab Luhan sambil monyongin bibirnya.

Sehun ngambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya.

"Sini Hyung aku iket aja poninya" kata Sehun yang langsung ngerapihin poni Luhan terus ia iket keatas.

"Nah kalo gini gak ganggu lagi kan?" kata Sehun puas bisa liat wajah Luhan tanpa kehalang poni.

"Hehe... makasih ya Hun~"

Senyuman Luhan bikin Sehun pengen nyipok bibirnya.

**...**

Setelah pemanasan sebentar, mereka mulai lari keliling lapangan. Di depan ada Chanyeol sama Baekhyun yang lari sambil becanda. Dibelakangnya ada Sehun sama Luhan. Sehun kayaknya bilang kalo Luhan makin imut kalo poninya diiket keatas, Luhan mati-matian menjaga ikatan poninya biar gak rusak kena angin. Ada Jongin sama Kyungsoo yang paling belakang.

Sebenernya Kyungsoo gak terlalu suka lari, tapi berhubung ia sendiri jarang olahraga, jadi ya lari sesekali gak apalah.

"Capek Hyung?" tanya Jongin.

"Eh? Nggak. Baru aja lari masa udah capek?" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kita bisa jalan aja kok Hyung, gak usah lari kayak mereka" ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo ngeliat Baekhyun sama Luhan yang masih kuat lari. Maklumlah mereka biasa olahraga, Baekhyun bisa hapkido kalo Luhan biasa maen bola.

"Jalan aja yuk Hyung, aku udah capek" Jongin narik tangan Kyungsoo buat berhenti lari.

"Hun, Chan Hyung ! aku jalan aja ya capek nih" teriak Jongin.

"Baru juga 2 putaran udah capek" ejek Baekhyun.

"Bicik ah Baek Hyung, sana lari sama Chan Hyung ntar dia kecantol cewek seksi" balas Jongin.

"Kalo gitu ntar kita tunggu di tempat tadi ya Jong" kata Sehun.

Kyungsoo tau kalo Jongin bohong. Jongin yang biasa ngedance mana mungkin cepet capek.

"Chanyeol suka sama Baekhyun ya?" kata Kyungsoo membuka percakapan.

"Dari dulu kan, sebelum Chan Hyung pindah kost" jawab Jongin.

Mata belo Kyungsoo hampir keluar dari tempatnya. "Beneran?!"

Jongin ketawa ngakak liat reaksi Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa ketawa?" dengus Kyungsoo.

"Nggak Hyung~ Kyungsoo Hyung wajahnya lucu kalo kaget" kata Jongin.

Bugh...

Kyungsoo mukul bahu Jongin sebel.

"Sakit Hyung~ ntar kalo aku gak bisa ngedance lagi gimana?" Jongin meringis sambil megangin bahunya yang digebuk Kyungsoo.

"Sakit banget ya? Duh maaf ya Jong, Hyung gak sengaja" Kyungsoo langsung panik.

Lagi-lagi Jongin ketawa.

"Kenapa ketawa lagi?"

"Hyung orangnya gampang panik juga ternyata. Cuma pukulan segitu gak bakal bikin aku kesakitan kok Hyung tenang aja" jawab Jongin masih ketawa.

"Ishh... cepetan jalan ntar mereka nunggu kelamaan.." Kali ini Kyungsoo yang narik tangan Jongin.

Jongin malah jalan males-malesan biar Kyungsoo megang tangan dia buat narik.

**...**

"Mau dibantuin Hyung?" tanya Chen yang ngeliat yayank Umin nya lagi sibuk di dapur.

"Emang kamu bisa masak?" tanya Xiumin gak yakin.

"Bisa donk, apa sih yang Jongdae gak bisa?"kata Chen songong.

Xiumin ngeliatin pacarnya males. Seinget Xiumin, dulu Chen pernah masak air sampe gosong.

"Bantu potongin wortel aja sana" perintah Xiumin.

Motong wortel kan gampang, jadi mestinya Chen bisa. Batinnya Xiumin sih gitu, tapi ternyata gak sesuai kenyataan.

"Hiyaaa... ! Duagh... !"

Chen motongin wortel kayak orang mau berantem.

"Kim Jong Dae !" teriak Xiumin histeris karena ternyata Chen motongin wortel pake katana. Biar greget katanya.

"Kamu ngapain sih? Aku kan bilang potongin wortel" teriak Xiumin.

"Ini kan lagi motongin wortel?" bela Chen udah ambil ancang nebas wortel pake katana.

"Itu ntar mejanya juga ikut kepotong kalo kamu motongnya pake katana !" jerit Xiumin.

"Kamu mau dapet cipokan madam Sooman gara-gara bikin rusak properti kost?" tambah Xiumin.

Chen merinding denger omongan Xiumin. Demi pipi Xiumin yang makin embem, mending Chen disuruh lari keliling kompleks Cuma pake bokser daripada dapet cipokan dari madam Sooman.

Akhirnya Xiumin ngasih pisau yang aman buat Chen. Dia juga ngawasin Chen motong wortel. Kata Xiumin motong wortelnya jangan kebesaran juga jangan kekecilan. Alhasil mata Chen melotot kayak Kyungsoo buat mastiin ukuran wortelnya pas.

"Kalo kayak gini kita mirip orang yang udah nikah ya Hyung, masak bareng buat makan sama anak-anak kita" ucap Chen yang ngeliatin Xiumin ngaduk isi panci gede.

"Emang anak-anaknya siapa?" Xiumin nanya sambil icip kuah masakannya.

"Anak-anak kost yang laen..."

"Idih... emang kamu mau punya anak absurd sama gak jelas kayak mereka?"

Chen mikir.

"Oya bener Hyung, jangan sampe ntar anak kita absurd sama gak jelas" Chen baru sadar kelakuan temen kostnya gada yang bener.

Hening. Xiumin sibuk masak. Chen sibuk ngeliatin Xiumin.

"Hyung...?"

"Hmmm...?"

"Abis lulus kuliah nikah yok" Chen ngomong enteng banget. Gak tau apa kalo Xiumin nya langsung ngeblush, untung aja posisi dia membelakangi Chen.

"Hyung? Jawab donk. Abis lulus kuliah kita nikah ya, terus bikin Chen sama Xiumin mini" kata Chen lagi.

"E-Emang kamu udah ada persiapan buat nikah?" tanya Xiumin sok sibuk masak.

"Udah kok. Dari pertama kita jadian, aku udah ngumpulin duit."

Untung banget deh si Umin punya pacar mas Chen.

"Gimana Hyung?" tanya Chen lagi.

"Iya deh mau..." jawab Xiumin akhirnya.

"Yeyy...!" teriak Chen langsung meluk Xiumin.

"Kyaaa ! garemnya kecemplung semua satu bungkus" Xiumin teriak kalap ngeliat bungkusan garem yang dia pegang jatoh ke dalem panci sop.

**...**

Ajaibnya gak ada yang protes soal rasa sop yang keasinan. Selama makan malam, Xiumin sama Chen ngeliatin yang laen makan.

"Chen Hyung kenapa sih?" tanya Jongin rada risih diliatin Chen.

"Kalian gak ngerasa aneh sama kuah sopnya?" tanya Chen waspada.

"Emang sopnya kenapa?" Sehun malah nanya.

"Sop nya enak kok kalo kataku" ucap Baekhyun yang udah nambah mangkuk ke 3 nya.

"Yang masak siapa emang?" tanya Kris.

"Aku sama Umin Hyung yang masak tadi" jawab Chen.

"Ohhh~ aman berarti kalo yang masak Xiumin" kata Suho.

"Umin Hyung ntar kapan-kapan ajarin Tao masak ya~~"

"GAK BOLEH !" Koor semuanya kompak.

Tao mengkeret. Jurus panda eyes no jutsu nya keluar. Yang kena Cuma Kris aja sih.

"Bukannya kami ngelarang kamu masak Tao~" Kris jadi Tsundere kayak yayank Midorima.

"Tapi kami takut kalo pas kamu masak terus gas nya meledak, ntar kamu kenapa-kenapa" tambah Kris gak masuk akal.

"Tapi pas Kyungsoo, Xiumin sama Yixing Hyung masak gas nya gak kenapa-kenapa" Tao manyun karena dilarang masak.

"Yah mungkin aja pas kamu lagi belajar masak terus gas nya pengen meledak" jawab Kris makin gak bener.

Mereka semua trauma ngajarin Tao masak. Kalo Tao masak dijamin dapur kayak bekas perang. Dulu pas Kyungsoo ngajarin Tao bikin pancake, pas disuruh ngocok adonan Tao ngocoknya sekuat tenaga. Adonan muncrat kemana-mana sama bau amis telur mendiami dapur selama seminggu.

Beda kasus sama Yixing yang ngajarin Tao bikin kue. Tao mecahin telor pake semua tenaga nya. pas kuenya udah jadi, isinya kulit telor waktu dimakan. Mau dibuang gak tega karena Tao ngeliatin semua pake panda eyes attacknya. Mereka habisin semua kue bikinan Tao sambil ngerasain renyahnya kulit telor.

Yang paling apes kayaknya Xiumin. Selama ngajarin Tao masak kare, Xiumin gak berhenti teriak histeris. Dari cara Tao megang pisau yang bahaya, cara Tao motong daging yang kayak orang kesurupan.

Sejak saat itu mereka setuju gak bakal ngajarin Tao masak lagi. Ngajarinnya gak seberapa tapi tekanan batin sama capeknya itu yang bikin tobat.

Jam makan malam menegangkan berakhir. Mereka berhasil membujuk Tao biar gak pengen belajar masak lagi.

"Kalo sering masak ntar tangan sama wajahnya gak mulus lagi" kata Yixing yang bikin Tao percaya.

Pea sama polos emang bedanya tipis banget.

Seperti biasa, mereka pada ngumpul diruang Tv. Ada yang ngerjain tugas ada juga yang nonton Tv sambil modus. Sehun misalnya dia sengaja nyetel film horor biar Luhan meluk-meluk dia.

"Mau kemana Tao?" tanya Baekhyun ngeliat Tao bawa handuk.

"Mau mandi Hyung, tadi sore lupa belum mandi" jawab Tao sambil nyengir panda.

"Perlu Gege temenin?" Modus Kris.

"Gak usah Ge, ada Xiumin sama Yixing Ge di belakang kok" tolak Tao.

Chanyeol sama Jongin ngepukpuk Kris.

Setengah jam kemudian, Xiumin muncul diruang Tv.

"Kris dipanggil Tao dikamar mandi" ucap Xiumin.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Kris.

"Gak tau, suruh nungguin dia mandi kali. Soalnya aku sama Yixing udah kelar nyuci" jawab Xiumin.

Kris berdiri dari sofa males-malesan. Nunggu Tao mandi itu kayak nunggu cewek shopping. Lama pake banget.

"Kris Ge !" teriak Tao dari dalem kamar mandi.

"Iyaaa..." jawab Kris gak niat.

"Buruan sini bantu Tao mandi !"

Kris langsung ngilang.

"Tao? tadi bilang apa?" tanya Kris yang udah sampe didepan kamar mandi.

"Bantuin Tao mandi Ge~" suara Tao dari dalem.

Kris langsung bayangin yang iya-iya. Kesempatan gak dateng dua kali.

"Masuk aja Ge, pintunya gak dikunci kok~"

Kris udah rencana mau sungkem sama authornya. Bayangannya dia, Tao di dalem naked. Iyalah naked, emang ada orang mandi masih pake baju? Kris buka pintu kamar mandinya perlahan udah siap lahir batin ngeliat Tao naked.

Sekali lagi, bayangan tak seindah kenyataan. Nyatanya Tao masih pake baju lengkap. Gak naked kayak yang dibayangin Kris.

"Gege sini bantuin Tao mandiin Fanfan" kata Tao yang ternyata lagi nyuci boneka panda segede kingkong miliknya. Namanya kayak tamagochi Tao yang udah wafat dichapter kemarin.

Kris misuh-misuh. Ia nyumpahin authornya biar jodohnya Yesung.

"Gege kok diem? Sini bantuin, Gege bersihin punggung Fanfan" perintah Tao.

Kris dongkol. Kesel. Sebel. Pokoknya gado-gado. Lagian siapa sih yang ngasih boneka segede kingkong gini? Nyucinya kan susah. Oya Kris sendiri yang ngasih ini boneka pas Tao ultah taon lalu.

**Dan FF nya TBC sampai disini karna udah gak tau mau nulis apaan**

**Dan di chapter ini gak ada yang jadian *evil laugh***

**Biar jomblo semua :v *dikaplok cast***

**Masih sadar kok kalo chapter ini gak lucu lagi :3**

**Ada yang suka sama FF kuroko no basket? Ternyata ada juga author yang bikin FF kost dodol versi kuroko :3**

**Buruan baca deh, lebih lucu beneran. Linknya ada di Fb 'Lovara'**

**Udah yah segini aja, ntar chapter depan update kalo yesung udah ngelamar *ngilang naek ddangkoma***


	6. Chapter 6

**Exo Kost Dodol**

**(Parodi Anak Kost Dodol)**

**Author: Lovara**

**Rate: K**

**Cast: Exo OT12 + Madam Sooman. Bisa nambah lagi terserah yang nulis.**

**Summary: Kedodolan anak-anak kost yang menamai genk mereka dengan nama Exo.**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN**

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

**TIDAK ADA BIAS YANG TERSAKITI DALAM PEMBUATAN FF INI. TERNISTAKAN? BANYAK...**

**...**

Kris nggak tau kenapa tiba-tiba Tao udah ada di depannya. Wajahnya Tao kayak malu-malu panda gitu, bikin Kris gemes pengen ngelamar/?.

"Kris Ge, sebenernya Tao udah lama suka sama Gege. Cuma Gege yang bisa bikin Tao seneng. Tiap Kris Ge gak ada dikost rasanya sepi. Gege mau gak jadi pacar Tao?"

Kris bengong. Ini beneran Tao nembak dia? Selama ini kan Tao cuek banget sama dia.

"Gege gak mau ya jadi pacar Tao?" ucap Tao hampir mewek.

Kris gelagepan. "Eh? Nggak kok. Gege seneng banget malah" kata Kris sok cool padahal dalem hatinya udah marching band nan.

"Serius Ge? Berarti sekarang Gege pacar Tao yah?" Tao meluk erat lengan Kris.

"I-ya..."

"Tao boleh minta sesuatu sama Gege?" tanya Tao pasang wajah innocent.

"A-apa?"

Kris udah pasrah seandainya Tao minta dibeliin ini itu yang bikin jatah uangnya selama 2 bulan hilang dalam sehari.

"Tapi beneran Gege bakal ngelakuin apa yang Tao minta?"

"Iya donk Gege kan pacar yang baik" Kris songongnya sebelas-tigabelas kayak Suho.

"Tao minta cium Ge~ Kemarin Tao liat Chen Hyung sama Umin Hyung ciuman di dapur"

Kris mendadak jadi bloon. Tadi Tao bilang apa? Minta cium? Kris gak salah denger nih?

"Gege~" rengek Tao yang wajahnya udah deket banget sama wajah Kris.

Kris menelan ludahnya kasar. Apakah ini artinya si author somplak udah tobat ngenistain dia? Gak mau nolak rejeki, Kris juga memajukan wajahnya. Jarak wajah mereka Cuma tinggal 2 inchi.

"Yes akhirnya bisa cipokan sama ayank..." batin Kris hebring kayak anak SD dapet juara 1.

1,5 inchi lagi...

Dok...Dok...Dok...

"Kris?! Gak kuliah? Udah hampir jam 10nih !" suara teriakan Chanyeol membahana.

Dan ternyata semua itu hanya mimpi sodara-sodara *ketawa setan*.

Kris melek. Dia masih dikamarnya. Gak ada Tao. Cuma ada guling yang ia peluk, bibirnya udah maju mau nyipok itu guling tak berdosa.

"DASAR AUTHOR CEBOL !" teriak Kris frustasi.

**...**

"Tadi kenapa Hyung? Kayaknya aku denger suara teriakan?" tanya Chen yang lagi goreng ikan di dapur.

"Nggak apa-apa, Cuma rasanya pengen nabok orang aja" jawab Kris sambil menikmati sarapan kesiangannya/?

"Kok sepi tumben, pada kemana?" tanya Kris ngerasa tumben ini kostan sepi.

"Loh Hyung belum denger ya? Anak-anak kan hari ini pada kabur" jawab Chen.

"Kabur? Kabur kenapa?"

"Yuhuuu~ Spada~~"

Belum sempet Chen jawab pertanyaan Kris, dari depan udah ada suara absurd. Chen buru-buru matiin kompor.

"Hyung bilangin ya kalo aku mudik, baru balik Minggu depan" kata Chen langsung ngilang.

Kris masih bengong.

"Sepi banget? Ini anak-anak pada kemana?" suara madam kita tercinta. Madam Sooman.

Hari ini si madam pake kemeja oren sama celana biru. Gak lupa pake scraft warna kuning dilehernya. Sungguh bikin sepet mata yang ngeliat.

Kris merutuk dalam hati. Hari ini kan hari bayar kost. Pantes aja tadi Chanyeol buru-buru pergi ke kampus, padahal kuliah ntar jam 12-an.

"Pagi madam" sapa Kris ramah sambil berdoa madam Sooman lupa tujuannya kesini.

"Pagi juga ganteng~" madam Sooman nge-wink.

Kris gumoh seketika.

"Anak-anak pada kemana?" tanya madam ngeliatin sekeliling kostan.

"Kayaknya sih pada kuliah"

"Duh padahal madam mau ngasih info penting buat kalian"

"Info apa madam? Uang kost turun 75%?"

"Boleh tuh turun 75% asal kamu mau jadian sama madam~"

Kris gumoh lagi.

"Ntar tolong ya bilangin ke temen-temen kamu, hari ini mereka kudu bayar kost bulan ini. Madam lagi butuh duit banget nih" raut wajahnya madam keliatan sedih pas ngomong ini.

"Emangnya madam butuh uang buat apa?" Kris simpatik jadinya.

"Panjang ceritanya Kris, pokoknya madam bener-bener butuh uang"

Kris jadi gak tega liatnya. Apa mungkin madam bangkrut? Terus Cuma kostan ini yang jadi sumber uangnya aja? Kris pernah denger sih kalo madam ini buka usaha batu akik.

"Cerita aja madam, siapa tau ntar kalo aku bilangin ke anak-anak mereka langsung bayar uang kost gak pake ngaret" kata Kris.

"Beneran kamu mau dengerin cerita madam?"

Kris mengangguk. Gak baik kan kalo ada orang tua kesusahan terus kita diem aja.

"Ceritanya dimulai 3 hari yang lalu. Waktu itu madam jalan-jalan. Seperti biasa pas madam jalan banyak cowok yang godain, tapi madam diem aja. Emangnya madam cowok apaan?"

Kris nahan diri buat gak nabok madam Sooman pake ulekan.

"Madam jalan sampe ke daerah pertokoan di blok 3424. Pas lewat sana madam liat sesuatu yang bikin hati madam terharu. Kamu tau Kris? Madam sampe pengen nangis ditempat pas ngeliatnya"

"Emangnya madam liat apaan?" tanya Kris deg-degan.

Madam Sooman menghela napasnya.

"Kalo kamu jadi madam, mungkin kamu juga bakal ngerasain apa yang waktu itu madam rasain. Bahkan sampe sekarang, kalo inget itu rasanya pengen nangis"

"Liat apa sih madam? Anak kecil jualan batu akik?" Kris gak sabar denger jawaban dari madam.

Madam menggeleng. "Bukan itu. kalo itu sih madam sering liat"

"Terus, liat apaan?"

"Madam liat Dakimakura Midorima ! mana Midorima nya setengah naked lagi ! coba bayangin Kris bayangin ! dan yang bikin nyesek itu harganya !" madam Sooman heboh udah kayak orang kesurupan.

Kris bener-bener nyesel nyuruh madam cerita tadi. Kirain madam butuh uang buat apaan gitu yang penting. Ternyata Cuma mau beli **DAKIMAKURA**. Cuma sebuah bantal gede yang bisa dipeluk ! btw Kris mau satu donk yang gambarnya Tao.

"Jangan lupa ya Kris, bilangin ke yang lain suruh bayar uang kost jangan telat. Ntar keburu dakimakura nya sold out" kata madam Sooman terus pergi.

Rasanya Kris beneran pengen nampol madam Sooman pake ulekan plus cobeknya sekalian.

"Itu orang tua jarang nongol, sekalinya nongol nyebelin banget"

**...**

Kris yang udah pulang dari kampus, langsung melakukan ritual hariannya. Ngeliatin Tao. sekarang ini Tao sama Baekhyun masih maen Ps di depan. Yang maen 2 orang tapi berasa sekelurahan. Berisik banget.

"Tao minggir jangan disitu !" Baekhyun nyalahin karakter Tao digame yang ngalangin dia buat ngelawan monsternya.

"Hyung yang minggir jangan halangin Tao !"

"Awas awas !"

"Baek Hyung kenapa Tao di tendang?"

"Kamu ngalangin sih, Hyung kan gak bisa make nendang monsternya"

"Kaki Hyung pendek sih jadinya gak nyampe Cuma jarak segitu"

Kali ini mereka berantem beneran.

Kris gak pernah bosen kalo suruh ngeliatin Tao. Ekspresi wajah Tao itu buat Kris kayak air di padang gurun. Bikin seger. Apalagi bibirnya yang cipokable kalo lagi merengut. Belum lagi bokong semoknya yang sebelas-duabelas sama melonnya mbak-mbak yang jualan di depan gang. Mungkin pas hamil, mamahnya Tao ngemil baking soda makanya anaknya ngembang gitu. Kris pengen banget megang bokong Tao yang dirasa pas banget buat dia grepe-grepe itu.

Plok...

Ada yang nampol kepala Kris dari belakang. Kris udah siap mau nyemburin api, tapi gak jadi setelah liat siapa yang nampol dia barusan.

"Gak usah mikir yang nggak-nggak" kata Xiumin pelaku penampolan kepala Kris.

Kris nyengir naga. Kris ngeliatin Xiumin yang duduk anteng sambil makan mie. Seinget Kris tadi ia juga ngeliat Xiumin makan nasi goreng? Itu aja belum satu jam berlalu.

"Apa? Emangnya gak boleh, kalo abis makan nasi terus makan mie?" ucap Xiumin.

"Eh ya ampun Min? Situ bisa baca pikiran ya?" Kris kaget. Ekspresinya minta ditabok pake sendal.

Xiumin milih buat nyuekin Kris daripada ntar dia emosi terus Kris ikutan dia makan? Bisa sakit perut ntar.

"Oya, tadi madam ke sini, katanya kita disuruh bayar uang kost secepatnya" ucap Kris menyampaikan pesan dari madam sooman.

"Tadi aku juga sempet ketemu sama madam Sooman pas balik dari kampus" kata Jongin yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah berada disana.

Kris sama Xiumin bengong ngeliatin Jongin yang udah duduk manis disofa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Kamu sejak kapan disitu Jong?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Dari pas Umin Hyung mukul kepala Kris Hyung, kenapa emang?"

"Jangan-jangan Jongin punya misdirectionnya tetangga sebelah" bisik Xiumin.

Kris mengangguk setuju.

Giliran Jongin yang ngeliatin kedua Hyung nya ini bingung.

"Kris Ge~" panggil Tao pake nada aegyo no jutsu.

"Iyaa ndaa~" Kris suaranya sok imutin, bikin Jongin sama Xiumin pasang ekspresi jijik.

"Temenin Tao beli cemilan yok" jawab Tao.

"Cuma nemenin kan? Gak beliin?" tanya Kris waspada, soalnya uang dia bulan ini udah mepet banget.

Tao mengangguk. "Tadi sore mamah udah kirim uang buat jajan kok,"

"Okelah kalo gitu kita jalan..." teriak Kris semangat.

"Jangan berisik Hyung !" sembur Kyungsoo yang kamarnya deket ruang Tv.

**...**

Baekhyun membolak-balik buku tugasnya. Wajahnya keliatan frustasi. Sesekali ia mengecek ponselnya.

"Ya Tuhan, apa salah Baekkie sampe dapet tugas susah kayak gini?" ratap Baekhyun alay.

Setumpuk kamus bahasa Inggris rupanya belum untuk membantu mengerjakan tugasnya. Dan sialnya kostan hari ini sepi banget, akhir minggu biasanya pada jalan-jalan ato mudik. Seinget Baekhyun sih dikost Cuma ada Jongin sama Chen, sungguh tidak ada harapan kalo mau nanya tugas sama mereka berdua.

Tepat saat Baekhyun pengen ngemil kamus, malaikat penolongnya dateng. Chanyeol. Sesosok malaikat tampan –definisi Baekhyun- dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata.

"Chanyeoollll~"

Baekhyun langsung gelendotan dilengan Chanyeol sambil pasang kitty eyes no jutsu andalannya.

"Ke-kenapa Baek?" Chanyeol belum siap lahir batin dapet serangan mematikan dari Baekhyun.

"Anu-"

"Anu? Anu nya siapa?" Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

"Anu mu Yeol," batin Baekhyun laknat.

"Ajarin bahas Inggris donk Yeol, buat tugas besok nih," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memperhatikan tumpukan buku diatas meja.

"Ngerjainnya di kamar ku aja ya," ucap Chanyeol yang langsung bikin Baekhyun mikir yang iya-iya.

"Boleh boleh," jawab Baekhyun semangat.

Baekhyun kagum sama kamarnya Chanyeol. Rapi banget, beda sama kamar nya yang berantakan. Pernah Luhan liat celana dalemnya Baekhyun terpampang di atas kipas angin.

"Duduk Baek, bentar aku ganti baju dulu"

Dengar kata ganti baju, Baekhyun langsung pasang mata lebar-lebar. Baekhyun hampir aja kejang pas liat Chanyeol ganti baju di depan dia. Rasanya Baekhyun pengen tiduran di dadanya Chanyeol yang kotak-kotak mirip roti. Baekhyun buru-buru menyeka air liurnya pas Chanyeol udah kelar ganti baju.

"Tugasnya apaan, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hah? Oh ini suruh ngetranslate cerita ke bahasa Inggris" jawab Baekhyun gak fokus.

Gimana bisa fokus, kalo di depan dia ada Chanyeol yang Cuma pake kaos singlet warna item?

"Kuatkan hati Baekkie ya Tuhan~" ratap Baekhyun alay lagi.

Chanyeol sabar banget ngajari Baekhyun. Dulu pernah pas Chanyeol belum pindah kost, Kris yang bantu Baekhyun pas ada tugas bahasa Inggris, belum 15 menit Kris udah pengen ngelempar Baekhyun ke sungai Amazon.

Jam 3 sore, kostan udah mulai rame anak-anak pada pulang kuliah. Baekhyun masih sibuk nulis tugasnya yang tinggal dikit lagi.

"Aaaa~ selesai juga," seru Baekhyun lega.

"Nah, gak susah kan kalo emang mau belajar," kata Chanyeol yang udah jadi tutor dadakannya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nyengir. "Hehe... makasih ya Yeol udah bantu, kalo gak ada kamu kayaknya mending besok aku bolos kuliah aja~"

"Kan emang udah kewajiban mahasiswa dapet tugas Baek, jadi sebisa mungkin kamu kudu kerjain. Jangan karena tugas gak kelar kamu langsung bolos" Chanyeol mirip bapak-bapak lagi nasehatin anaknya.

"Kalo gitu tiap ada tugas yang susah kamu mau kan bantuin ngerjain, Yeol~?" Baekhyun ngelendot ke bahu Chanyeol.

"Iy-iya" tangan nista Chanyeol gatel pengen meluk Baekhyun.

Brak...

Pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka dengan tidakberperikepintuan.

"Hyung- Wah Chanyeol sama Baekhyun Hyung mesum dikost" teriak Jongin minta digampar.

Tadinya Jongin mau pinjem kamus sama Chanyeol, tapi pas buka pintu malah disuguhi adegan yang mengundang pikiran yang iya-iya karena posisi Baekhyun yang masih ngelendot.

"Sini kau Jongin, biar aku potong anu mu!" teriak Baekhyun yang esmosi karena momentnya sama Chanyeol diganggu.

"Udah dapet moment sedikit, masih diganggu bocah pesek" batin Chanyeol merana.

**...**

"Xing, udahan donk ngambeknya. Jadi jelek tuh kalo ngambekan" bujuk Suho pada sang ayang tercinta.

"Oh jadi sekarang aku jelek? Masih cakepan si Jubin?!" sembur Yixing.

Suho mengelap mukanya yang kena hujan lokal dari Yixing.

"Gak gitu yank, kamu masih cakep kok daripada si Jubin," ucap Suho sabar.

"Pokoknya aku masih ngambek, kamu jangan deket-deket. Sana pergi jauh. Hush... Hush..." usir Yixing.

"Tapi Xing, kamu kan belum dengerin penjelasan aku" Suho udah mepet-mepet ke pintu kamar Yixing.

"Gak mau denger penjelasan apa pun dari kamu, Myeon. Pokoknya sana pergi"

Brak..

Yixing membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Huwaaa... Yixing... jangan ngambek beb, aku kan cintanya Cuma sama kamu" Suho malah nangis di depan kamar Yixing.

"Suho Hyung jangan berisik, besok Tao ada ujian," Tao keluar dari kamarnya karena merasa terganggu sama suara tangisan Suho yang merdu (Merusak dunia).

"Berisik ah, gak tau apa orang lagi sedih gini. Palingan juga ntar ikut tes remedial, ngapain belajar segala?" Suho nya lagi mode evil.

"Suho Hyung jahat banget sama Tao, ntar aku aduin sama Kris Ge biar dibikin tambah pendek sekalian!" seru Tao yang ikutan kesal.

"Eh, jangan donk..."

Terlambat. Tao udah masuk lagi ke dalam kamar. Suho makin kalut. Yixing nya masih ngambek, terus sekarang dia menanti ajal ditangan Kris gara-gara gangguin propertinya.

Oh ya, tragedi Yixing ngambek itu gara-gara dua hari yang lalu. Ceritanya dua hari yang lalu itu malming, nah Suho udah ngajakin Yixing buat kencan. Mereka rencana mau pergi jam 7, tapi sampe jam setengah 8 Suho nggak nongol buat jemput Yixing dikamarnya. Ternyata Suho lagi ditelpon si Jubin buat jelasin materi bab 3424. Sebenernya Suho udah bilang sama Jubin kalo dia sibuk, tapi Jubinnya maksa. Yixing yang tau kalo Suho abis telponan sama Jubin sampe ngelupain janji kencan mereka, ngambek.

"Aku kan pacarnya, wajar donk kalo aku cemburu" curhat Yixing sama boneka unicorn ungu dekil kesayangannya.

"Kenapa Hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo yang ngeliat Suho terkulai lemas tak berdaya di dapur.

"Yixing-"

"Yixing Hyung kenapa?" potong Kyungsoo.

"Dia marah sama aku" jawab Suho gak ada semangat.

"Kok bisa?"

"Gara-gara kemarin pas malming itu"

Kyungsoo inget, pas malming dia sempet denger Yixing sama Suho berantem diruang depan.

"Hyung udah jelasin masalahnya sama Yixing Hyung?"

Suho mengangguk.

"Terus Yixing Hyungnya?"

"Dia gak mau denger penjelasannya"

"Oh kalo gitu ya derita mu aja Hyung" kata Kyungsoo polos.

Lah? Kirain Kyungsoo mau ngasih saran ato apa gitu. Tau Cuma disukurin kayak gitu, Suho gak bakal cerita panjang lebar.

"Mau kemana Hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo liat Suho pergi.

"Semedi cari wangsit biar Yixing gak ngambek lagi" jawab Suho males.

**...**

Malem minggu. Kalo para jomblo pada ngenes, beda sama jomblo-jomblo di kostan madam Sooman. Mereka malah ngumpul diruang tamu sambil nonton anime. Sehun sama Jongin yang punya stok anime banyak udah jadi penyumbang tontonan malem ini.

"Enaknya kita nonton apaan ini?" tanya Sehun sambil ngeluarin laptop merk semangka separo.

"Jangan yang horor kayak kemarin," ini suara protes Tao yang rada kesel pas minggu kemarin mereka pada nonton anime horor.

"Jangan yang romance juga, gak ada pelampiasan" kalo ini Suho yang masih kena ambekan/? Yixing.

"Yang romance comedy aja" usul Luhan yang entah kenapa sekarang hobi banget ngiket poninya diatas.

"Jangan jangan, yang ada masak-masaknya aja, buar jadi referensi ntar kalo pengen masak" usul Xiumin yang lagi ngemil Chiki ball.

"Yang action aja, kayaknya kita belum pernah nonton anime action" kata Kyungsoo.

"Nonton boku no pico aja gimana? Kayaknya bagus tuh"

Semua otomatis langsung ngeliatin Yixing yang ngomong barusan. Bahkan cicak yang lagi encehan pun bengong.

"Siapa yang ngajari kamu ngomong gitu Xing?" tanya Xiumin yang jiwa keibuannya keluar.

Yixing kedip-kedip polos. "Emang kenapa? Kemarin aku denger Jongin sama Sehun ngomong katanya itu anime bagus" jelas Yixing.

Nah sekarang pandangan beralih pada duo kopi susu. Sehun sama Jongin.

Sehun cengengesan. "Hehe..."

"Hunnie nontonnya anime gituan ya," kata Luhan cemberut.

"Padahal kan bisa nonton bareng kalo mau" tambah Luhan.

Luhan langsung dilempar chiki ball sama Xiumin. "Yang tua jangan ikut-ikutan!"

Luhan cemberut.

"Udah ah sekarang kita mau nonton apaan nih?" tanya Baekhyun yang daritadi lendotan sama Chanyeol.

"Emang boku no pico itu anime apaan sih?" tanya Yixing yang belum ngeh.

"Anime gak bagus pokoknya," jelas Suho yang gak mau Yixing nya terkontaminasi sama hal-hal begituan. Padahal aslinya ntar Suho pengen nonton sama Yixing aja berdua.

"DxD," usul Kris yang udah selesai maskerannya.

"Wuidih Kris Hyung doyannya sama yang gede-gede" kata Chen heboh.

Kris mringis.

"Apanya yang gede Chen Hyung?" tanya Tao yang penasaran.

"Oppai nya oppai," jawab Chen sambil melakukan gestur dua tangan didepan dada.

Tao yang mudeng arti gestur dari Chen langsung ngeliatin Kris sinis.

"Jadi Kris Ge, suka yang gede?" batin Tao.

"Punya Tao juga bisa gede kok," teriak Tao pede.

Semuanya langsung kejengkang.

**...**

Kata Oha Asa hari ini bakal cerah. Tapi ternyata hujan gede. Belakang diketahui ramalan Oha Asa dibajak. Kyungsoo yang terlanjur percaya sama ramalan, terpaksa menunggu hujan reda gara-gara gak bawa payung. Harusnya Kyungsoo udah bisa sampe kost terus ngemil sama baca komik dikamarnya. Tapi ternyata abis kuliah malah hujan deres. Kyungsoo terpaksa nunggu dikampus. Untung aja kampus masih rame kalo sore gini.

"Apa nekad hujan-hujanan aja ya?" batin Kyungsoo yang udah capek nunggu hujan reda.

Dari kejauhan terlihat sosok gak jelas sambil bawa payung. Kyungsoo sempet mikir itu hantu payung kaki satu yang ada dicerita jepang. Tapi ternyata itu Jongin.

"Jongin?" kata Kyungsoo pas liat wujud Jongin dengan jelas.

"Iyalah Hyung, emang siapa lagi? Kai Exo?" ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendelik kesal. "Kamu bukannya gak ada kuliah hari ini? Ngapain ke kampus?"

"Soo Hyung ternyata tau jadwal kuliahku ya~"

Kyungsoo langsung mukul muka Jongin pake tas.

"Aku sengaja ke kampus kok buat jemput kamu Hyung," ucap Jongin sebelum digebuk Kyungsoo lagi.

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung merah. "Terus mana payung buat ku?" tanya Kyungsoo yang liat Jongin Cuma bawa payung satu.

"Ah Hyung gak pernah nonton anime nih. Di anime itu ya Hyung, kalo hujan gini cowoknya bawa satu payung terus jalan berdua satu payung sama ceweknya. Nah karena payungnya Cuma satu, si cowok ngerangkul ceweknya biar si cewek gak keujanan, gitu Hyung" jelas Jongin.

"Kayaknya kamu overdosis anime Jong, lagian aku bukan cewek" Kyungsoo facepalm.

"Udahlah Hyung intinya gitu, gimana? Mau pulang bareng terus aku rangkul ato nunggu hujan reda sampe malem?" tanya Jongin memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kepesekkan.

Kyungsoo mikir. "Iya deh aku pulang bareng kamu. Tapi bukan berarti kamu boleh ngerangkul sembarangan"

"Soo Hyung lama-lama mirip pacarnya si Author, mas mas rambut ijo" batin Jongin.

**...**

**NB:**

**Yang pertama. Masih sekitar FF ini yang mungkin udah gak lucu lagi dari chapter ke chapter. Mood sering ilang buat nulis soalnya. Maaf kalo chapter ini kebanyakan anime yang masuk, soalnya terinspirasi dari obrolan sama temen-temen anime. Dan kebetulan gue animelovers juga.**

**Yang kedua. Jadi akhir-akhir ini udah mulai sibuk ngajar ceritanya, mungkin FF ini bakal lama gak update atau malah hiatus. Dan mungkin kalo ada ide sama waktu bakal ngepost FF yang cuma one shoot.**

**Yang ketiga. Karena castnya ini masih selosin jadi sekali lagi maaf kalo biasnya kebagian dialog sedikit. Susah ngebaginya buat selosin orang ngomong.**

**Yang keempat. Jangan tanya kapan couple lain jadian. Lagi gak ada ide buat romance-romance'an *efek jomblo* :v **

**Yang kelima. JANGAN LUPA REVIEW BIAR SEMANGAT LAGI NGETIKNYA.**

**SEKIAN DAN TERIMA LAMARAN.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Exo Kost Dodol**

**(Parodi Anak Kost Dodol)**

**Author: Lovara**

**Rate: K**

**Cast: Exo OT12 + Madam Sooman. Bisa nambah lagi terserah yang nulis.**

**Summary: Kedodolan anak-anak kost yang menamai genk mereka dengan nama Exo.**

**...**

**Backstage.**

"Kita gak bisa kalo kayak gini terus,"

"Kita harus berani ngambil tindakan"

"Setuju Hyung, kita udah capek kalo tiap chapter nista mulu"

"Sekarang saatnya kita berjuang demi nasib kita masing-masing"

"Bener-bener jangan mau kalah, kita ber 6 dia Cuma sebiji"

"Terus kita mau demo gitu?"

"Kalian lagi ngapain sih?" tanya Kyungsoo ngeliat Kris dkk lagi ngumpul diruang depan.

"Kami lagi rapat. Rapat ini menyangkut masa depan kami semua" jawab Jongin sok serius.

"Emang rapat apaan?" Kyungsoo kepo.

"Rapat Ikatan Para Seme Menolak Penistaan Di FF" jawab Sehun sambil baca contekan.

Kyungsoo makin gak mudeng.

"Kita udah capek dibikin nista mulu sama authornya" ratap Suho alay.

"Situ mending Hyung udah jadian, lah kita boro-boro jadian. Moment aja dikit banget" curcol Chanyeol.

"Kalian kebanyakan dosa sih makanya dapet peran nista mulu" Chen mendadak songong.

"Terus kalian mau protes?" ucap Kyungsoo.

Kris mengangguk. "Iya, kita mau protes. Sekalian menuntut hak yang harusnya kita dapet dari tiap FF"

"Hak apaan emang?"

"Hak untuk menaikkan rate FF jadi M" jawab Kris percaya diri.

"Spadaaa~~" suara perempuan.

Kris yang posisi deket pintu terpaksa membukakan pintu.

"Loh? Gak ada orang" ucap Kris pas buka pintu.

"Maaf mas, dibawah sini"

Kris menunduk. "Ya Tuhan ! tuyul !" teriak Kris kaget.

"Mau cari siapa ya?" tanya Kris abis kaget.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kris, sosok yang Kris kira sebagai tuyul itu nyelonong masuk ke kostan.

"Bapakkk!" sosok itu langsung meluk Suho.

"Suho Hyung udah punya anak" kira-kira itu arti pandangan anak kost yang lain.

"Eh, kamu siapa? Kok manggil aku bapak? Rasanya Yixing belom pernah aku hamilin?" Suho mendadak pikun.

"Idih si bapak ketularan pikunnya mamih Icing~" jawabnya sok imut.

"Maaf mau cari siapa ya? Ini kost cowok, kata madam Sooman cewek gak boleh masuk apalagi maen peluk-pelukan gitu" kata Kyungsoo.

"Oh iya lupa. Ini Cuma mau ngasih naskah" jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas.

"Naskah apaan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil bolak-balik kertasnya.

"Ini naskah FF Exo Kost Dodol chapter 7"

"Jadi kamu-"

"Iyap bener banget, ini authornya. Hebatkan authornya ngasih langsung naskah FF ke kalian"

Tiba-tiba suasana jadi horor.

"Kenapa sih ngeliatinnya kayak gitu?" jadi gak enak nih ntar sama uke-uke kalian~"

Kris udah siap sandal swallow 200rb nya. Sehun sama Jongin udah bawa kemoceng ditangan mereka.

"Eh apa-apaan ini, Oppa?" teriaknya pas Chanyeol sama Suho nutupin wajahnya pake kresek.

"Gak usah manggil Oppa, kita lebih muda dari kamu," kata Chanyeol kesyel.

**Adegan selanjutnya disensor lembaga sensor Indonesia.**

*Sorry kalo gak lucu*

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**Warning: bahasa gak baku, EYD diragukan, alur kilat,cerita aneh dan amburegul. **

**...**

Langit mendung siang ini, tapi ternyata gak Cuma langit saja yang mendung. Rupanya wajah Kris juga mendung. Kalau aja ini FF genre fantasy pasti disekitar Kris udah keluar aura hitam. Jongin sama Sehun yang entah sial ato untung mereka Cuma berdua yang ada dikost, yang lain masih kuliah.

"Kris Hyung kenapa sih?" tanya Sehun yang takut ngeliat aura Kris.

"Gak tau, dari kemarin wajahnya sangar gitu" jawab Jongin sambil ngemil maichi.

"Kalo sangar sih udah dari lahir Jong, tapi ituloh aura nya agak gelap-gelap gimana gitu~"

"Belom dapet kiriman duit mungkin?" tebak Jongin asal.

"Kayaknya bukan deh Jong, kemarin aku liat Kris Hyung ngeborong produk perawatan wajah~"

Sementara Sehun sama Jongin sibuk ngegosipin Kris, Kyungsoo yang baru pulang kuliah langsung menatap heran Kris yang duduk diberanda kost.

"Lagi nunggu siapa Hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo yang gak sadar aura gelap Kris.

"Nggak nunggu siapa-siapa" jawab Kris padat.

Belum sempet Kyungsoo mau nanya lagi, ia udah diseret masuk sama Jongin, mulutnya dibekep pake tangan Jongin yang bekas remahan maichi.

"Apaan sih Jong?!" protes Kyungsoo yang ngerasa bibirnya jadi pedes.

"Kris Hyung lagi bad mood Hyung, jangan dideketin ntar kalo dia ngamuk terus Soo Hyung ditelen ntar aku sama siapa?" jawab Jongin sok serius.

Wajahnya Kyungsoo rada merah. Ternyata gara-gara kepedesan.

"Kris Hyung bad mood kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun sama Jongin mengangkat bahu mereka tanda tidak mengerti.

Satu-persatu anak kost pulang. Tapi Kris masih stay diberanda kost. Kalau ada yang nanya Kris nunggu siapa, dia bakal jawab gak jawab siapa-siapa.

"Kris lagi pengen jadi satpam kost kali," kata Xiumin asal.

"Baguslah kalo satpamnya macem Kris, punya wajah sangar. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini kaos dalem ku sering ilang" kata Luhan sambil makan mie gelas.

"Uhuk..."

Sehun tiba-tiba keselek kwaci.

"Kamu kenapa Hun?" tanya Luhan perhatian.

"Ng-nggak apa-apa Hyung, Cuma kulit kwacinya kemakan" jawab Sehun.

"Duh ati-ati donk Hun, kalo makan~ apa perlu Hyung kupasin kwacinya?" tawar Luhan.

"Sekalian suapin ya Hyung~"

"Apa sih yang nggak buat kamu Hun~"

Jongin sama Chen yang ngeliat adegan HunHan pura-pura menutup mulut mereka agar tidak muntah.

"Kayaknya aku tau kenapa Kris bad mood," kata Chanyeol yang baru kelar mandi.

Baekhyun yang ngeliat Chanyeol Cuma pake celana pendek gak pake atasan apa-apa, rasanya pengen nubruk terus seret ke kamar.

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Yixing kepo.

Chanyeol ngelirik ke jam dinding deket dapur.

"Bentar lagi kelian juga bakal tau," jawab Chanyeol sok misterius lalu masuk ke kamar.

"Kenapa Baek? Kok lesu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol nya masuk ke kamar," jawabnya lemes.

"Terus kenapa kalo Chanyeol masuk ke kamar?"

"Kan aku gak bisa menikmati body kotak-kotaknya Chanyeol~" Baekhyun manyun.

Plok...

Baekhyun digaplok Kyungsoo pake kamus Korea-Jawa.

"Jangan mesum,"

Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya yang rada benjol. "Emang kamu nggak Kyung? Kemarin aku liat kamu lagi ngeliatin boksernya Jongin yang lagi dijemur"

Kali ini Kyungsoo menjejalkan kamusnya ke mulut Baekhyun.

Suara pintu gerbang yang dibuka mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Ternyata Tao yang baru pulang. Kris langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Tao.

"Siapa yang pulang sama kamu?" tanya Kris langsung.

"Huh?! Itukan tukang ojek depan kampus Ge, emang gege gak pernah liat?" jawab Tao.

"Gege gak suka kalo kamu peluk-peluk orang lain gitu" kata Kris sok protektif.

"Lah? Nanti kalo Tao jatuh gimana?"

"Ya pegangan yang lain apa gitu, helm nya kan bisa. Gak harus pegang pinggang gitu"

Tao facepalm. Kayaknya gak ada sejarahnya naek ojek tapi pegangan helm biar gak jatuh.

"CIYEE YANG CEMBURU GARA-GARA GEBETANNYA BONCENGAN SAMA TUKANG OJEK~" teriak Chanyeol dari jendela kamarnya.

Kris langsung keluar tanduk naga. Anak-anak yang daritadi ngintip buru-buru masuk kamar. Mereka masih sayang nyawa.

"Jong? Kenapa kamu masuk kamar ku?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru sadar ada Jongin dikamarnya.

"Duh masa sama calon pacar gak boleh masuk kamar sih Hyung~"

Bluk...

Bantal pororo bulukan Kyungsoo mendarat diwajah Jongin.

"Sana keluar, aku mau kerjain tugas" Kyungsoo mengusir Jongin.

"Jangan tugas terus Hyung yang dikerjain, sesekali boleh donk kerjain aku~" Jongin ngewink lenjeh.

Brak...

Kyungsoo buru-buru nutup pintu kamarnya. Takut kalo Jongin liat wajahnya yang agak shy shy gimana gitu.

**...**

"Yaelah Hun, Luhan Hyung Cuma mudik ke China aja galau nya kayak ditinggal kawin bias " kata Jongin yang sama sekali gak menghibur.

Udah 3 hari ini Luhan mudik. Sehun yang ditinggal pujaan hati jadi lemes gak ada tenaga. Mau makan inget Luhan, mau mandi inget Luhan, mau tidur inget Luhan, mau bayar uang kost baru inget kalo dia belum dapet kiriman dari mamahnya.

"Kamu gak reti sih Jong rasanya ditinggal, sakit Jong sakit," kata Sehun lebai. Matanya merah udah mau nangis.

Jongin menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Gimana kalo ternyata pas balik ke China Lulu Hyung dijodohin sama om-om botak gendut jelek ompong?" ratap Sehun alay.

Jongin rasanya pengen nyolok lubang hidung Sehun pake momogi.

"Yah kalo kangen tinggal telpon aja sih Hun, _dont rich people difficult_ gitu deh~"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sehun gak paham sama bahasa alien Jongin.

"Jangan kaya orang susah, telpon Korea-China palingan gak mahal"

Sekarang giliran Sehun yang pengen nyolok lubang hidung Jongin pake tongkat wushu Tao.

"Kalo gak mahal, sini hapemu Jong pinjem buat telpon Lulu Hyung" todong Sehun.

Jongin buru-buru masukin hapenya ke saku celana. "Enak aja, ini pulsa baru dikirimin sama mamah buat ngestalk Fb nya Kyungsoo Hyung"

Sehun mendecih pelan.

"Kalian ngapain sih daritadi ribut aja?" tanya Yixing yang baru keluar kamar.

"Xing Hyung dapet kabar dari Lulu Hyung gak?" tanya Sehun langsung.

"Luhan? Emang Luhan kemana?" Yixing malah nanya balik.

Sehun mengurut dadanya sabar. "Luhan Hyung kan mudik ke China, udah 3 hari ini kok gak ada kabar. Siapa tau dia nelpon Yixing Hyung" jelas Sehun.

Yixing manggut-manggut paham. "Oh jadi Luhan mudik ke China~"

"Iya Hyung, Lulu Hyung nelpon Yixing Hyung gak?"

"Emang Luhan mudik udah berapa lama?" Yixing nanya lagi.

Seandainya aja Yixing itu lebih muda dari Sehun atau Jongin, udah pasti Yixing dibully habis-habisan sama mereka berdua.

"Eh Hyung, kemarin aku liat Suho Hyung jalan sama cewek distasiun kereta" kata Jongin tiba-tiba.

Mata Yixing merem melek kayak boneka dakocan. "Serius Jong?!"

Jongin mengangguk. "Serius Hyung, kapan sih aku pernah bohong?"

Yixing langsung keluar tanduk unicorn.

"Awas aja itu si pendek!" gerutu Yixing terus masuk kamar lagi.

Sehun sama Jongin nahan ketawa mereka sekuat tenaga.

"Kasian Suho Hyung, punya pacar pikun gitu" kata Sehun.

**...**

Untungnya setelah 4 hari, Luhan balik dari China. Kalo aja Luhan nggak balik sampe hari ke 5, rencananya Sehun mau ke China berenang buat nyusul Luhan. Kejar cintamu sampai ke China, kalo kata Sehun.

"Kayaknya kostan sini mulai angker deh," kata Baekhyun sambil benerin roll rambutnya.

"Angker gimana?" sahut Xiumin yang masih ngemil maicih oleh-oleh Luhan dari China.

"Masa kemarin sore aku liat orang mirip Jongin, tapi versi putih" jawab Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang lagi ngerjain tugas langsung nimbrung. "Salah liat kali Baek~"

"Beneran Kyung, mirip banget sama Jongin tapi lebih putih sama lebih mancung. Pas aku liatin dia Cuma lewat aja"

"Emang kamu liat jam berapa Baek?" tanya Yixing.

"Sekitar jam 6 sore, kemarin kan aku pulang kuliah agak malem. Terus kostan sepi karna pada masuk kelas malem semua" jawab Baekhyun.

Semuanya diem.

"Apa kita perlu manggil dukun buat ngusir itu hantu?" usul Luhan.

"Terus siapa yang mau bayar dukunnya?" tanya Baekhyun yang paling males kalo soal urusan keluar duit.

"Suho aja yang bayar" kata Xiumin.

"Kok Suho sih yang bayar?" protes Yixing gak terima.

"Kan Suho bendahara kost," kata Baekhyun serius.

"Bendahara kost? Sejak kapan?" tanya Yixing bingung.

"Udah lama Hyung, sekitar sebulanan gitu" tambah Kyungsoo.

Yixing manggut manggut paham. "Kok aku lupa ya, kalo Suho jadi bendahara kost?"

"Yixing Hyung kan emang pelupa" kata Baekhyun sambil highfive sama Kyungsoo dibelakang Yixing.

Drap...Drap...Drap...

Suara langkah kaki gedabrukan /?

Tao keluar dari dalem kostan sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Kenapa Tao? abis 'olahraga' sama Kris?" tanya Baekhyun pasang senyum mesum.

"Nggak Hyung, lagian kan Kris Ge gak suka olahraga. Kris Ge juga lagi keluar sama Chanyeol Hyung kan?" jawab Tao yang gak mudeng arti olahraganya Baekhyun.

"Terus kenapa lari sampe ngos-ngosan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Tao ngeliatin para Hyung nya itu. "Umin, Yixing, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sama Luhan Hyung ada didepan, terus yang lain pada kuliah,"

"Kenapa emang?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Berarti kan kostan kosong, Cuma ada aku yang ada didalem tadi,"

"Kenapa Tao?" tanya Xiumin ikutan gemes.

Tao udah mau nangis. "Hyung tau kan kamar ku deket sama kamar Jongin, terus ini Jongin lagi gak ada dikamar"

Baekhyun udah siap mau nabok Tao pake majalah bekas.

"Tadi aku denger suara orang nangis dari kamar Jongin," kata Tao.

Semuanya langsung hening.

"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks..."

"Huwaaaa!" Tao langsung meluk Xiumin sampe dia keselek maicih.

"Tuhkan Hyung ada suara orang nangis" teriak Tao.

"Xing Hyung sana masuk terus liat dikamarnya Jongin ada apaan?!" perintah Baekhyun.

"Ogah, Luhan aja tuh yang masuk" tolak Yixing.

"Mending ngintip Sehun mandi daripada liatin hantu dikamar Jongin" balas Luhan.

"Jadi selama ini Luhan Hyung ngintip Sehun mandi?" kata Kyungsoo pake ekspresi O_O.

Luhan jadi gugup gara-gara buka aib sendiri.

"Hiks...Hiks..."

Suara orang nangisnya masih ada. Dan gak ada satupun yang berani masuk kedalam. Mereka ber6 setia diberanda kost sampe jam 7 malem. Chanyeol sama Kris yang baru pulang sampe heran ngeliatin genk uke-uke duduk diberanda sambil nepokin nyamuk.

"Kok didepan semua?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol~" Baekhyun langsung meluk Chanyeol. Modus.

"Kenapa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol perhatian.

"Di dalem ada hantu," kata Baekhyun manja.

"Hantu?" seru Kris sama Chanyeol.

"Hantunya ada didalem kamar Jongin, kami denger suara orang nangis gitu" lapor Luhan.

"Beneran hantu? Udah di cek?" tanya Kris.

"Situ aja yang masuk terus ngecek, sapa tau hantunya takut liat wajah angry bird" ucap Luhan minta dijambak.

"Wah tumben pada ngumpul di depan"

Yang punya kamar dateng. Jongin.

"Jong, kayaknya kamar mu ada hantunya deh" kata Kyungsoo.

"Hah? Hantu?" ekspresi Jongin sama kayak ekspresi Krisyeol tadi.

"Ada yang nangis di dalem kamar mu tadi" kata Xiumin.

Jongin langsung masuk kostan. Yang laen ikut dibelakang kayak anak bebek.

Tao yang takut banget sama hantu, ngumpet dibelakang Kris. Ia megangin kaosnya Kris sampe molor.

"Jangan takut Tao, ada Gege disini" kata Kris gentle.

"Iyalah hantunya takut sama wajah sangar mu Kris," Luhan asal jeplak.

"Kris ge, jangan jalan cepet-cepet" kata Tao masih narik kaos Kris.

Kris melepaskan tangan Tao dari kaosnya.

"Sini pegangan tangan sama Gege kalo masih takut" kata Kris.

Cklek...

Jongin berhasil membuka pintu kamarnya. Ada seseorang yang duduk dikasur Jongin sambil nangis.

"Jongin~ Huweeee~" sosok yang dikira hantu itu langsung meluk Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang ada dibelakang Jongin kaget.

"Kirain hantu, ternyata selingkuhannya Jongin" ucap Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang selingkuhan Hyung?" tanya Jongin masih gak paham situasi.

Baekhyun menunjuk sosok yang memeluk Jongin pake dagunya.

"Baryaw Soo~ kamu bisa dapetin cowok yang lebih baik dari Jongin kok," Luhan ngepuk-puk pundak Kyungsoo yang masih pasang ekspresi O_O

Jongin baru sadar kalo ia lagi dipeluk seseorang. Ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dia bukan selingkuhan ku Hyung-Hyung sekalian~"

"Eh? Kok kalian mirip? Cuma Jongin lebih gelap sama pesek?" ucap Kris sadis.

Jongin nahan amarahnya. "Kenalin Hyung, ini Taemin. Dia temen satu kampung ku" jelas Jongin.

Si Taemin tadi langsung membungkuk hormat. "Salam kenal semua"

"Kamu bawa orang luar nginep dikost Jong?" tanya Xiumin.

"Aku udah ijin sama madam Sooman kok, lagian Taemin Cuma 5 hari nginep disini. Kemarin kan aku juga udah bilang sama Yixing Hyung"

Sekarang semua ngeliatin ke Yixing.

"Apa?" tanya Yixing polos.

"Kumat lagi pikunnya dia" batin semuanya.

**...**

Gak tau kenapa sejak ada Taemin dikost, Kyungsoo jadi suka marah-marah. Dia ngerasa marah kalo Jongin lebih perhatian sama Taemin. Emang sih Jongin pernah bilang kalo Taemin udah kayak sodara sendiri. Tapi jaman sekarang kan sodara makan sodara juga ada. Taemin selalu nempel sama Jongin kalo Jongin lagi dikost, kalo Jongin berangkat kuliah dia baru masuk kamar. Kamarnya Jongin.

"Kembar gagalnya Jongin kapan sih pergi dari sini?" tanya Luhan sambil nyeruput jamu kunyit asem.

"Emang kenapa sama Taemin?" bales Xiumin yang masih maskeran pake bengkoang.

"Gak apa-apa sih, tapi kan kasian Kyungsoo dia jadi gak ada waktu sama Jongin" jawab Luhan.

"Nggak juga ah Hyung, aku biasa aja" kata Kyungsoo yang baru bangun tidur.

"Udah Kyung, gak usah jaim. Aku denger kok kamu tiap malem mukulin boneka dari Jongin" kata Luhan yang bakat jadi radio berjalan kedua setelah Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hampir aja keselek kuah mie ayamnya.

"Kedengeran sampe kamarmu Hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aslinya sih nggak, tapi aku nguping aja" jawab Luhan.

Duh, kalo gak sayang sama mie ayam mungkin Luhan udah mandi mie ayam sore ini.

"Jadi kamu itu gimana sih ke Jongin?" tanya Xiumin yang udah kelar maskeran.

"Gimana apanya Hyung?" Kyungsoo gak mudeng.

"Kamu suka gak sama Jongin?"

Kyungsoo gantian ngeliatin Luhan sama Xiumin.

"Jongin sih keliatan banget kalo suka sama kamu," kata Luhan.

"Itu bocah kan modusnya keliatan banget" tambah Xiumin.

"Ngobrol apaan sih?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba nongol.

"Lagi ngobrol masa depan Kyungsoo sama Jongin" jawab Luhan.

"Masa depan apaan Hyung" Kyungsoo facepalm.

"Udah Kyung ngaku aja, sebenernya kamu suka gak sama Jongin?" sekarang yang nanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo diem.

"Kamu gak takut kalo Jongin diambil sama Taemin, Kyung? Sejak ada Taemin disini kan Jongin jarang banget ngobrol sama kamu"

Kyungsoo mikir, omongan Xiumin ada benernya juga. Dulu Jongin selalu tiba-tiba nongol disamping Kyungsoo, buat sekedar ngobrol ato malahan ngemodus sama ngegombal. Tapi beberapa hari ini Jongin sibuk sama Taemin.

**...**

Kali ini Kyungsoo bener-benr kesel setengah tiang sama Jongin. Kemarin Jongin janji mau nemenin Kyungsoo beli buku, tapi tiba-tiba aja Jongin batalin janji mereka Cuma karena Taemin lagi pengen susu pisang diperempatan.

Dok...Dok...Dok...

Kyungsoo motongin wortel pake tenaga kuda. Bentar lagi kayaknya gak Cuma wortel yang kepotong, tapi telenannya juga ikut kepotong.

"Soo Hyung kenapa?" tanya Tao bingung ngeliat Kyungsoo auranya surem.

"Jangan deket-deket Tao ntar kamu ikut dipotong sama Kyungsoo" jawab Kris.

"Daripada disitu mending main ke kamar Gege yuk, Gege punya boneka panda baru~"

Beneran deh Kris udah mirip om-om pedophil yang mau nyulik bocah umur 5 tahun.

/LO YANG BIKIN GUE NISTA/ *Kris murka*

"Bonekanya boleh buat Tao, Ge?"

"Boleh aja, tapi malming besok Tao mau ya jalan-jalan ke pasar malem sama Gege~"

Tao manggut-manggut girang. Kapan lagi dapet boneka panda gratis? Eh tapi selama ini boneka panda dia kan dari Kris semua -_-

"Kyungsoo Hyung marah ya sama aku?" tanya Jongin pas papasan sama Kyungsoo dideket jemuran.

"Nggak." Jawab Kyungsoo jutek.

"Tuhkan galak gitu, pasti marah~"

"Dibilangin nggak ya nggak"

"Kalo gitu senyum donk Hyung, biar keliatan manisnya~"

"Gak usah sok ngatur, urus aja itu pacarnya yang tiap hari minta susu pisang" kata Kyungsoo judes.

"Kan udah aku bilang Hyung, Taemin bukan pacar ku. Aku sukanya Cuma sama Hyung~"

Jongin emang sering bilang suka sama Kyungsoo, tapi gatau kenapa pas Jongin bilang sambil wajahnya serius bikin Kyungsoo deg-degan.

"Bodo amat, emang aku peduli" jawab Kyungsoo keluar tsunderenya.

Jongin narik tangan Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo mau pergi.

"Hyung, aku ngomong serius ini. Aku suka sama Hyung. Cuma Hyung yang ada dihati ku."

Wajahnya Kyungsoo udah kayak cumi rebus. Tapi pas inget hari-hari Jongin dijajah sama Taemin, muka Kyungsoo jadi judes lagi.

"Lepasin tangan ku Jong, ntar kalo Taemin liat bisa salah paham"

Jongin rada kesel juga nih lama-lama. Dari tadi Kyungsoo bahas Taemin terus.

"Hyung cemburu kalo aku deket sama Taemin?"

JDER...

Hati Kyungsoo kayak disamber petir. Omongan Jongin kayaknya pas banget.

"Si-siapa yang cemburu?"

"Kalo gak cemburu harusnya Hyung gak nyebut nama Taemin dari tadi"

"E-emangnya gak boleh?"

"Kalo Hyung cemburu sama Taemin, berarti Hyung juga suka sama aku?" tebak Jongin.

JDER part II...

"Siapa juga yang suka sama kamu,"

"Bu-bukan berarti aku benci sama kamu" tambah Kyungsoo yang ngeliat wajah Jongin udah mau frustasi.

Jongin megangin pundak Kyungsoo. Mereka sekarang adep-adepan.

"Hyung..."

"Apa?"

"Aku kasih tau soal Taemin,"

"Apa? Kalo ternyata Taemin itu tunanganmu?" tebak Kyungsoo kebanyakan nonton sinetron.

"Taemin itu..."

"Taemin chayank~"

Sebuah suara mengagalkan penjelasan tentang siapa Taemin sebenarnya /?

"Cari siapa?" tanya Tao yang keluar dari kamar Kris rambut acak-acakan sama keringetan.

"Katanya Taemin nginep disini ya? Bisa tolong panggilin?" kata orang itu.

"Minho Hyung?!" teriak Jongin pas liat orang yang nyari Taemin.

"Jongong~~" Minho lari meluk Jongin.

Kyungsoo matanya tambah belo lagi O_O

"Lephas Hyung..." Jongin ngerasa tulang rusuknya geser.

"Jong, mana bebeb Tetem Jong?"

"Kamu ngapain dateng kesini?" teriak Taemin dari depan kamar Jongin.

"Bebeb~ maapin aku chayankk~" seru Minho alay.

"Gak mau." Jawab Taemin sambil megangin perutnya yang makin hari makin gede.

"Astaga Jongin, kamu apain Taemin beberapa hari ini sampe hamil gitu?" teriak Suho yang baru sadar kalo perut Taemin agak gede.

"Hah?!" Taemin sama Minho melompong.

"Enak aja hamil sama Jongin, ini hasil kerja keras kita selama seminggu penuh" kata Minho sambil ngelus perut Taemin.

Plak...

Taemin nabok kepala Minho pake sendal.

"Jadi kalian?" Yixing masih gak paham.

"Kami sudah menikah." Jelas Minho.

"Terus kenapa Taemin nginep disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku kabur dari rumah" jawab Taemin.

"Kenapa?" Tao kepo.

"Gara-gara Minho Hyung ngebuang semua persediaan susu pisang ku" Taemin mewek.

"HAH?!"

Minho akhirnya jelasin semua masalahnya. Taemin kabur gara-gara Minho membuang semua persediaan susu pisangnya. Padahal Minho pengen Taemin minum susu bumil yang udah dokter saranin, tapi Taemin ngotot Cuma pengen minum susu pisang. Taemin yang tau Minho membuang semua persediaan susu pisangnya terus kabur ke kostan.

"Maaf ya udah bikin kalian salah paham" kata Taemin yang udah baikan lagi sama Minho.

"Kalo gitu kami pulang dulu, dirumah udah ada persediaan susu bumil rasa pisang"

Anak kost melepas kepergian pasangan Minho-Taemin.

"Gak nyangka ya ternyata mereka udah nikah," kata Yixing.

"Kamu mau nikah juga Xing? Besok nikah yok?" ucap Suho semangat.

"Jangan besok Myeon,"

"Kenapa?" Suho lesu.

"Besok aku mau bimbingan sama dosen" jawab Yixing polos.

"Besok kalo Hyung hamil anakku, jangan ngambekan kayak gitu ya~" kata Jongin sambil meluk pundak Kyungsoo.

"Iya..." jawab Kyungsoo tanpa sadar.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo baru sadar.

**END**

Baekhyun: Tunggu ! jangan end dulu !

Me: Kenapa?

Baekhyun: Itu kenapa diatas ada tulisan _'Tao yang keluar dari kamar Kris rambut acak-acakan sama keringetan'_

Me: Oh itu -_- tanyain sendiri sama orangnya~

Kris: Author sableng emang dia, padahal dikamar gue gak ngapai-ngapain Tao TT^TT kita berdua Cuma makan maicih sisa oleh-oleh dari Luhan TT^TT

Me: Lah inikan FF rate aman mas, masa iya gue bikin skenario ah uh ah uh?

End beneran.

**No coment buat part ini. Lucu gak lucu yang penting udah update. Sekian. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Exo Kost Dodol**

**(Parodi Anak Kost Dodol)**

**Author: Lovara**

**Rate: K**

**Cast: Exo OT12 + Madam Sooman. Bisa nambah lagi terserah yang nulis.**

**Summary: Kedodolan anak-anak kost yang menamai genk mereka dengan nama Exo.**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**Warning: bahasa gak baku, EYD diragukan, alur kilat,cerita aneh dan amburegul. **

**...**

"Kyungsoo sayang~ buatin mie goreng donk~" kata Jongin manja.

Kyungsoo yang lagi masak nasi ngeliatin Jongin dari atas sampe bawah terus keatas lagi.

"Sayang kenapa? Baru sadar ya, kalo pacarnya cakep?" Jongin narsis bikin Kyungsoo pengen nabok pake ulekan.

"Sejak kapan kita pacaran?" O_O mata Kyungsoo jadi makin bulet.

"Lah, chapter kemarin kan kita udah jadian. Hyung sih kebanyakan bergaul sama Yixing Hyung, jadinya ketularan pikun,"

"Chapter kemarin? Emang kamu nembak aku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Nggak sih, Soo Hyung minta ditembak ya~ pake apa Hyung? Pake cintaku apa pake bibirku?" Bibir Jongin udah maju, sayang hidungnya udah gak bisa maju.

"Siapa juga yang minta ditembak?" muka Kyungsoo datar tapi rada merah.

"Udahlah Hyung gak usah sok-sokan tsundere kayak mas-mas ijo yang jual dawet diperempatan kampus. Emangnya Hyung benci sama aku?"

"N-nggak sih,"

"Suka kan?"

"Hah?! Gimana ya jelasinnya,"

"Jadian aja udah Hyung, kapan sih punya pacar cakep kayak gini?" Jongin narsis lagi.

"Gak usah narsis Jong, bikin eneg tau gak?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba jadi sadis.

Jongin mau mewek.

"Aku mau." Kata Kyungsoo kilat.

"Hah? Hyung ngomong apaan?" tanya Jongin yang mendadak budeg.

"Gak ada siaran ulang,"

"Aku denger kok~ Hyung bilang mau jadi pacarku kan~" Jongin kedip-kedip genit.

Kyungsoo shy-shy meong.

"Duh uculnya pacarku~" Jongin yang gemes langsung nyubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Hahit Jong, hephasin.."

"Cium dulu~"

Plok...

Bukan bibir Kyungsoo yang Jongin dapet, tapi sendal bulukan punya Yixing yang nemplok dibibir seksi Jongin.

"Phuah.." Jongin ngelap bibir seksinya pake kaos.

"Yixing Hyung apa-apaan sih? Itu sendal kan gak pernah dicuci sejak TVXQ masih ber5" protes Jongin.

"Gak usah mesra-mesraan di dapur, ganggu orang mau lewat aja" jawab Yixing judes.

Jongin ngelirik Kyungsoo.

"Ayok Hyung kita mesra-mesraan dikamar,"

Plak...

Sekarang giliran spatula yang mendarat dikepala Jongin.

Adawh...

Kali ini pelakunya sang pacar sendiri.

"Sayang kok jahat gitu sih?" Jongin mulai lebay.

"Bodo amat," kata Kyungsoo terus lanjutin masaknya lagi.

"Hiks... pacarku jahat banget..."

Kyungsoo kayaknya gak tega ngeliat Jongin yang udah nista sekarang makin sengsara.

Chu~

Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Jongin cepat.

"Sana masuk kamar, ntar aku buatin mie goreng~"

"Kok pipi? Kan maunya bibir~"

"Masuk kamar ato gak aku buatin mie sama sekali?" ancam Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat spatulanya.

"Iya-iya sayang, jangan galak gitu ah~" ucap Jongin lalu pergi.

"Emang kalian pacaran?" tanya Yixing.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Sejak kapan?"

"B-barusan Hyung, kenapa?"

"Barusan? Perasaan dari chapter 1 kalian udah pacaran?"

"Cuma perasaan Hyung aja kali,"

"Iya ya, mungkin Cuma perasaan ku aja"

"Eh Soo, aku mau tanya boleh?"

"Nanya apa Hyung?"

"Tadi aku ke dapur mau apa sih?"

Kyungsoo gigitin spatulanya gemes.

**...**

Ada suara gaib dari dalem kamar Tao.

"S-sakit Ge..."

"Sakitnya Cuma sebentar kok, gak usah takut ada Gege disini.."

"Hiks..."

"Jangan menangis Tao, ini belum semuanya~"

"Tapi perih Ge..."

"Pegang tangan Gege kalo masih sakit, sebentar lagi sakitnya bakalan hilang,"

Tao mendesis menahan sakit. Air matanya turun, sementara tangannya mencengkram lengan Kris erat. Sebentar lagi mungkin tangan Kris bakalan bekas merah.

"Nah selesai~" ucap Kris lega.

"Hiks...Perih Ge~"

"Kan Gege sudah bilang berkali-kali jangan lari-larian di deket tempat cucian, disana licin" kata Kris kebapakan sekali.

"Tapi kan Tao buru-buru ambil jemuran soalnya mau hujan~" Tao merengut.

Jadi gini, kejadian ambigu diatas itu sebenernya Kris yang lagi mengobati lutut Tao yang luka gara-gara jatuh kepleset ditempat cucian. Tadinya Tao gak mau diobati dengan alasan perih. Tapi setelah Kris bujuk dengan boneka panda dan tas Gucci akhirnya Tao mau diobati. Tapi kayaknya Tao Cuma modus biar dibeliin tas Gucci apalagi pas tanggal tua gini. /Good job nak, lanjutkan!/

"Sakit Ge kalo buat jalan~"

"Nanti Gege Gendong tenang aja" Kris senyum pepsodent.

"Beneran Ge? Kalo gitu gendong sampe kampus ya? Besok Tao ada kuliah di lab lantai 5"

Kris gigitin tembok kamar.

Akhirnya Kris Cuma nuntun Tao buat jalan ke ruang depan. Hari ini kostan lumayan sepi, masih banyak yang kuliah. Kris yang emang gak ada kuliah akhirnya jadi baby sitternya Tao.

"Gege ambilin jus strawberry dikulkas~"

Kris manut.

"Gege ambilin boneka Tao dikamar~"

Kris manut.

"Gege pijitin kaki Tao~"

Kris manut juga.

"Gege, nikahin Tao sekarang juga~"

Kris manut lagi.

Tapi sayang yang terakhir Cuma khayalan Kris.

"Loh Tao? kenapa?" Baekhyun yang baru pulang kuliah kaget melihat lutut Tao yang memakai perban.

"Jatuh Hyung~"

"Lah kok bisa?" tanya Baekhyun melihat lutut Tao.

"Kepleset Hyung, untung aja Cuma lutut Tao yang luka...ADUH!" Tao menjerit gara-gara bagian yang luka dipegang sama Baekhyun.

"Baek Hyung! Sakit tau !" teriak Tao sambil mau nangis.

Kris yang tadi disuruh Tao ngambil cemilan, langsung lari menuju sang pujaan hati.

"Ada apa Tao? kenapa? Ada yang grepe-grepe kamu? Aku aja belum pernah/?"

"Kris Ge~ Baekhyun Hyung nakal, tadi kaki Tao yang luka ditendang~" lapor Tao lebai.

"Aku tendang beneran nih Tao," ancam Baekhyun.

"Jangan Hyung!"

Kris pasrah kalo Tao udah ketemu Baekhyun.

"Jangan ganggu Tao, Baek. Sana masuk kamar terus tidur sampe besok" ucap Kris males debat sama Baekhyun.

"Situ aja yang hibernasi sampe Jongin jadi putih" cibir Baekhyun gak mau kalah.

"Kris Ge laper~ ambilin makan donk terus suapin juga~"

Kris tadinya mau nolak permintaan Tao, tapi belum sempet Kris ngomong Tao udah bbuing-bbuing sambil kedip-kedipin matanya genit.

**...**

"Masih sakit Tao?" tanya Suho prihatin ngeliat Tao yang susah jalan.

"Masih Hyung,"

"Udah ke dokter?" tanya Suho lagi.

Tao menggeleng. "Belum. Gak mau ah ke dokter, ntar disuntik"

"Mau disuntik tapi gak sakit gak Tao?" Kris langsung nyamber.

"Emang ada?" tanya Tao gak paham.

"Ada donk~ mau nyoba?" Kris pasang tampang pedo.

Plak... Plok...

Dengan tega Xiumin sama Luhan nabok kepala Kris pake sendok nasi.

"Sakit woey!" teriak Kris.

"Jangan pasang tampang pedo disini, banyak anak kecil" kata Xiumin cuek.

"Mana anak kecil?" tanya Kris sambil celingukan.

"Tuh authornya masih kecil" jawab Luhan.

Kris, Sehun sama Jongin gumoh barengan.

/Sial/

"Udah tua kali ah Hyung authornya, kemarin aku liat KTP nya dia satu line sama Yixing Hyung," kata Jongin.

"Kalian ngomongin apaan sih?" tanya Tao yang ngerasa dicuekin.

"Gak apa-apa, itu madam Sooman katanya hamil" ucap Sehun asal.

"Ohok..." Yixing keselek sumpit.

"Duh ayank, minum dulu minum" Suho sigap membantu Yixing. Kalo orang lain nolongin orang keselek yang dielus punggungnya, kalo Suho yang dielus malah dada nya Yixing.

"Madam Sooman beneran hamil?" kata Yixing abis kelar keseleknya.

"Dihamilin siapa?" tanya Yixing lagi.

"Sama kucing tetangga" jawab Sehun asal nyeplos.

"Kasihan ya kucing tetangga, mau maunya sama si madam" kata Yixing.

"Kalo kamu gimana Xing?" kata Suho tiba-tiba.

"Gimana apanya Ho?" Yixing gak mudeng omongan Suho yang setengah setengah kayak tingginya /dikubur dollar/

"Kayak kucing tetangga gitu" Suho malu-malu dollar.

Brak...

Yixing tiba-tiba gebrak meja kenceng banget. Tao yang mau ngambil telor dadar sampe kaget terus telornya jatoh dipangkuan Kris dan menjadi satu dengan 'telur' yang lain.

"Kamu ! nyuruh aku ngehamilin madam Sooman kayak kucing tetangga itu Ho?!" Yixing nunjuk Suho pake sumpit.

"Loh? Bukan gitu Xing~ maksudnya hamil gitu" Suho gelagapan.

"Hamil? Kamu nyuruh aku hamil sama kucing?!" suara Yixing udah naik 8 oktaf.

"Bukan gitu Yixing sayang~"

"Tauk ah Ho, aku ngambek lagi" Yixing ninggalin meja makan terus masuk ke kamar.

Sebelum masuk kamar, Yixing ambilin semua lauk di meja makan. Piringnya sampe penuh banget sama makanan.

"Yah, telornya di ambil Yixing Ge semua~" ucap Tao yang gak sempet kebagian telur.

"Mau telurnya Gege, Tao?" tawar Kris.

"TELOR DADAR BENERAN WOEY!" teriak Kris pas liat Luhan sama Xiumin udah siap mau gaplok kepalanya lagi.

**...**

"Baek, ntar sore ada waktu gak?" tanya Chanyeol pas ketemu sama Baekhyun di perpus kampus.

"Kayaknya nggak ada Yeol, kenapa emang?"

"Temenin ambil makanan di restoran mamah aku ya,"

"Mamah kamu punya restoran Yeol?"

Chanyeol garuk-garuk kepalanya kikuk. "Cuma restoran kecil kok,"

Mata Baekhyun keluar sinar bling-bling nya. Calon mertua nya *uhuk* ternyata punya bisnis yang menjanjikan.

"Tapi gak apa-apa Yeol, aku dateng kesana juga?" tanya Baekhyun yang aslinya mau banget ketemu calon mertua *uhuk lagi*.

"Gak apa-apa kok, mamah sama kakak ku orangnya gak galak kok,"

"Kamu punya kakak juga?" Baekhyun melongo.

"Emang aku belom cerita ya? Aku punya kakak cewek satu namanya Yura Noona"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba lemes. Gimana kalo kakaknya Chanyeol itu galak banget, terus gak ngijinin Chanyeol pacaran sama Baekhyun?

"Kenapa Baek?" Chanyeol liat perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun.

"Gak apa-apa Yeol," Baekhyun terpaksa meringis.

"Jadi? Ntar sore bisa ya?"

Baekhyun manggut manggut. "Oke,"

Chanyeol yang tadi mau pergi, tiba-tiba balik lagi.

"Kenapa Yeol? Ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Nggak. Cuma mau bilang kamu keliatan manis kalo pake kaos coklat muda gitu" kata Chanyeol terus pergi beneran.

Baekhyun melongo.

Duk...Duk...Duk...

Baekhyun memukulkan kepalanya ke rak buku, nyecek ini mimpi apa bukan.

"Chanyeol bilang aku manis...!" teriak Baekhyun kesetanan.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN KELUAR !" petugas perpus murka.

Seandainya Baekhyun itu cewek, mungkin sekarang Baekhyun udah dandan karna mau ketemu calon mertua *uhuk part 3*. Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun masih berbatang, yang artinya ia gak mungkin dandan kayak cewek, ntar bisa-bisa Baekhyun dikira banci, meskipun kalo pake rok Baekhyun udah keliatan kayak anak cewek sih.

"Yuk Baek, kita masuk" Chanyeol bahkan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

"Umma, aku datang" seru Chanyeol.

"Yak yoda jangan teriak-teriak!" sebuah suara membalas dari dalam.

"Noona sendiri teriak" Chanyeol facepalm.

"Udah dateng Yeol? Eh loh ini siapa?" tanya mamahnya Chanyeol pas liat Baekhyun.

"Sore tante~ Byun Baekhyun, temen satu kostnya Chanyeol" Baekhyun lagi mode sopan sore ini. Biasanya kan petakilan.

"Oo~ temen satu kost nya Chanyeol, sini masuk. Maaf ya tempatnya kecil" kata mamahnya Chanyeol ramah.

Restoran punya mamahnya Chanyeol emang gak terlalu besar, tapi kayaknya tiap hari rame. Baekhyun sama Chanyeol terpaksa nunggu di kursi pojokan.

"Kenapa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol perhatian.

"Eh? Gak apa-apa Yeol. Mamah mu baik ya~" jawab Baekhyun rada gugup.

"Mamah ku emang baik banget, lain sama kakak ku yang perempuan-"

Baru aja Chanyeol kelar ngomong, kakak perempuannya Chanyeol udah berdiri sambil bawa nampan.

"Ngomong apa tadi?" tanya Yura pake nada ibu tiri ala sinetron.

Chanyeol cengengesan. "Hehehe~"

"Kamu temen satu kostnya Chanyeol?" tanya Yura sama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun keder. "I-iya Noona,"

"Chanyeol sering cerita lho soal temen kost nya yang mungil kata dia~"

Chanyeol buru-buru nyumpel mulut kakaknya pake roti dimeja.

"Noona, masih banyak pelanggan. Jangan disini terus, sana kerja yang bener" usir Chanyeol kurang ajar.

Hening.

Baekhyun jadi kepikiran siapa yang sering Chanyeol ceritain sama Noona nya. Chanyeol sendiri gak berani ngeliat Bakehyun, takut kalo Baekhyun tau sebenernya Chanyeol suka sama dia.

/LAH YEOL, SI CABE KAN SUKA SAMA KAMU? KALIAN ITU SALING SUKA? KENAPA GAK JADIAN AJA?/

/Eh biji nangka, situ kan yang bikin skrip kalo aku gak tau kita saling suka?/

/Oh iya dink -_-/

Untung aja mamahnya Chanyeol dateng, jadi mereka gak diem-dieman selama chapter ini. Mamahnya Chanyeol lumayan rame juga, persis kayak Chanyeol yang kadang jadi tukang rusuh dikostan.

"Kami pulang dulu mah," pamit Chanyeol.

"Sering-sering main kesini Yeol, sama Baekhyun juga" pesen mamahnya Chanyeol.

**...**

"Bikin cara natalan di kost yokk~" ucap Baekhyun pas malemnya pada ngumpul.

"Mau bikin acara apaan?" tanya Luhan.

"Party~" teriak Baekhyun sama Tao kompak. Mereka emang kompak kalo ngerusuh.

"Hla iya, party nya apaan?" tanya Xiumin.

"Crossdress aja gimana?" sebuah usul nista dari Jongin.

"Crossdress gimana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Pake kostum cewek gitu, Luhan Hyung, Yixing Hyung, Baekhyun, Umin Hyung, Soo Hyung sama Tao pake kostum santa tapi versi cewek" jelas Jongin.

Baekhyun sama Tao merengut karena nama mereka dipanggil tanpa embel-embel Hyung.

Tes...Tes...Tes...

Bukan suara tetesan air hujan. Tapi suara tetesan air liur dari para seme yang udah bayangin sampe kemana-mana.

"Ih Chen ! Jorok!" teriak Xiumin jijik pas air liurnya Chen kena tangannya.

"Kamu jangan jorok Ho !" seru Yixing tapi tetep aja ngelap air liur Suho pake lap pel yang selalu dia bawa.

"USUL DITOLAK!" teriak Luhan sama Xiumin kompak.

"Kita reti isi otak nista kalian!" sembur Xiumin.

Jongin merengut dipojokan karena ide briliannya ditolak setengah mateng.

"Terus kita ngapain donk? Masa ntar pas natal gak ada cara apa-apa?" ucap Baekhyun sambil lendotan Chanyeol.

"Eh tapi ntar pas natal kan Tao pulang ke China, mau natalan disana" kata Tao.

"Aku juga pulang," ikut-ikut aja si Kris.

"Iya, kayaknya kami bakalan pulang ke China kalo pada natalan" tambah Luhan yang disetujui Yixing.

"TIDAAKKKK!" seru Sehun sama Suho ngenes. Artinya ntar mereka natalan bakal sendirian kayak jones. Kris sih enak, dia rumahnya di China Cuma beda kota sama Tao, pasti dia modus ntar disana.

"Gak usah lebay deh Ho," ucap Yixing tajem.

"Lah ayank pulang ke China terus ntar aku natalan sama siapa?" Suho mewek.

"Sama keluarga kamulah, emang sama siapa lagi? Ato jangan-jangan kamu punya pacar selain aku?" Yixing mulai drama.

"Nggak yank" Suho pasang muka datar. "Papih sama mamih aku pasti sibuk kalo natal, mereka gak pernah dirumah"

"Emang mereka kemana Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun kepo.

"Biasalah, mereka jalan-jalan keluar negeri gitu kalo pas natal. Tahun kemarin mereka natalan di alaska, mungkin tahun ini mereka bakalan natalan di kutub selatan" jawab Suho songong.

Baekhyun gatel banget pengen nabok kepala Suho pake sendal bakiak punya madam Sooman yang ketinggalan di kost.

"Baek, kamu ada acara gak minggu depan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kayaknya gak ada Yeol, kenapa?"

"Mamah aku nanya katanya ntar pas natal kamu suruh maen ke rumah" kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun udah gak perduli sama Tao yang diem-diem ngambil gorengan bakwan punya dia, atau Jongin yang tangannya gerayangan kemana-mana.

"Gimana Baek? Kamu mau?"

"MAU BANGET YEOL" jawab Baekhyun kenceng.

Tao keselek bakwan gara-gara kaget denger suara cempreng Baekhyun. Kucing bunting yang lewat depan kost langsung beranak ditempat.

**...**

"Permisi~ Spada~ Yuhuuu~ Any body home~?"

Hening.

"Ini anak-anak pada kemana sih? Hari libur gini kok pada sepi kostan? Biasanya kan pada ngumpul didepan sambil bokseran~"

"Yuhuuu~ anak-anak~ ibu peri datang~~~"

Masih hening.

"Ini kalo gak ada yang keluar, madam bakalan naikin uang kostnya 3x lipat!" Nah lo.

Grusak...

Gubrak...

Anak-anak langsung pada nongol. Rupanya mereka sembunyi ditempat cucian, biar gak ketemu sama madam Sooman. Udah pada taulah pasti kalo madam dateng ke kost tanggal muda gini pasti nagih uang kost.

"Eh madam? Kok gak ketuk pintu madam?" Kris langsung disuruh maju ngadepin madam Sooman.

"Kamu itu gak peka Kris~ madam kan udah manggil-manggil dari tadi~" madam Sooman ngepout sama ngewink.

Kris berdoa dalem hati, smeoga nggak kena sawan ato kena pelet si madam.

"Madam jangan ganjen sama Kris Ge~" Tao langsung ambil ancang-ancang didepan Kris.

Duh Kris jadi terharu, Tao ngebelain dia.

"Nanti kalo Kris Ge, suka sama madam ntar kasian madam nya, Kris Ge kan makannya banyak~"

Nggak jadi terharu deh.

"Ini kan belum tanggal bayar uang kost madam?" kata Kyungsoo yang ngeh kalo ini belum tanggalnya bayar kost.

"Madam kesini bukan mau nagih uang kost kok, tenang aja" jawab madam.

"Terus? Mau minta lauk?" kata Jongin.

"Idih~ minta lauk kok ke anak kost, yang lauknya Cuma gorengan sama ceker ayam~" madam Sooman mendadak songongnya kayak Suho.

"Madam kesini Cuma mau ngasih tau kalo ntar pas natal, madam mau ngadain pesta kecil-kecilan dirumah madam. Kalian yang nggak mudik boleh kok dateng. Bawa pacarnya juga boleh"

Anak kost langsung menitikkan air mata.

"Kalian kenapa?" madam Sooman jadi bingung.

"Hyung maapin Jongin ya, kalo selama ini Jongin sering bikin Hyung marah," Jongin sungkem ke Baekhyun.

"Sehun juga Hyung. Selama ini yang ngabisin stok strawberry Hyung itu Sehun," Sehun juga sungkem ke Baekhyun.

"Iyaa~ Jongin, Hyung maapin, tapi buat Sehun ntar kita bikin perhitungan setelah FF ini kelar~" Baekhyun mewek.

"Kayaknya kiamat udah deket Lu, madam Sooman yang katanya pelitnya ngalahin paman Gober mau ngadain acara makan-makan" bisik Xiumin.

"Curiganya itu makanan sisa yang udah mau basi, daripada mubazir terus dikasih ke kita," tambah Luhan.

Madam Sooman yang denger langsung murka, dia berubah jadi Sailor Moon.

**...**

Hari ini madam Sooman dateng lagi. Katanya mau nengokin anak kostanya sekalian ngecek barang-barang kost, siapa tau ada yang digadain buat bayar kost.

"Eh ada Chanyeol~"

Chanyeol yang baru kelar mandi begitu liat madam Sooman langsung ngerapal mantra anti pelet.

"Kamu gak kuliah Yeol?" tanya madam kayak orang mau pedekate.

"Nggak madam, hari ini kosong jadwal kuliahnya" jawab Chanyeol was-was.

"Yang lain juga kuliah?"

"Iya madam, yang kosong jadwal kuliahnya Cuma aku sama Kris"

"Terus Kris mana?"

"Kayaknya lagi tidur, semalem dia begadang bareng Tao main Uno"

Madam Sooman langsung ngacir ke kamar Kris. Seleranya madam kan seme macem Kris atau Chanyeol, yang tinggi dan panjang (kakinya)

Tok...Tok...

Madam ngetuk pintu kamarnya Kris.

Gak ada jawaban. Iyalah Kris kalo tidur kan kayak orang mati.

"Kris~ bangun~ udah siang~" suara madam Sooman mendayu-dayu.

Chanyeol yang denger suara madam Sooman langsung buru-buru masuk Wc, perutnya tiba-tiba mules.

"Semoga selamat Bro~" batin Chanyeol.

Grek...

Rupanya kamar Kris nggak dikunci. Madam Sooman langsung masuk. Kris lagi tidur tengkurep sambil meluk guling yang ada foto Tao nya.

"Idih cakep-cakep tidurnya ngiler" batin madam pas liat genangan hasil karya Kris di bantal.

"Kris bangun, udah siang. Anak cowok gak boleh tidur sampe siang ntar jodohnya dipatok madam"

"Hmm... Ntar mah, lagi mimpi kencan sama Tao nih~" Kris ngelindur.

"Kris kalo gak bangun, madam cipok nih ntar~" madam Sooman udah pake lipglos rasa durian, bibirnya udah maju 5 mili.

Kris membuka mata. Seketika dia langsung salto sambil teriak. "ADA SETAN SIANG-SIANG!" s

Satu komplek jadi heboh gara-gara teriakan Kris.

**...**

"Madam sih pake acara bikin kaget aja, jadinya sekomplek pada heboh kan? Dikiranya kostan ini ada setannya beneran" Kris ngedumel. Dia udah mandi sekarang.

"Siapa suruh dibangunin gak bangun-bangun?" bales madam Sooman.

"Ini kan hari libur madam~ boleh donk bangun siang~"

"Daripada kalian nganggur terus Cuma tidur-tiduran disini mending bantuin madam aja gimana?"

"Bantuin apa madam?" tanya Chanyeol yang digeret sama Kris dari Wc.

"Halaman belakang rumah madam rumputnya udah tinggi-tinggi, kalian bantu cabutin rumputnya yah~"

"Nanti madam bayar kalian kalo udah selesai~" tambah madam.

"Oke siap madam!" Kris sama Chanyeol tadinya ogah, tapi berhubung mau dibayar sih oke-oke aja, lumayanlah buat tambahan uang jajan.

Ceritanya di skip. Setting langsung ganti di halaman belakang rumah madam Sooman.

"Astaga madam, ini halaman berapa abad gak dibersihin?" tanya Chanyeol ngeliat halaman belakang rumah madam udah mirip hutan belantara.

"Terakhir sih pas piala dunia 4 tahun yang lalu" jawab madam enteng.

"Udah ya madam tinggal kedalem dulu, madam gak mau kepanasan ntar madam jadi item kayak Jongin, kalian kalo udah selesai panggil madam aja~"

Kris sama Chanyeol langsung nyabutin rumput. Halaman belakang rumah madam gak bisa dibilang kecil, tapi lumayan luas lah. Kris sampe pinggangnya encokan padahal baru separo.

"Ihhh ini apaan?" Chanyeol jijik pas dia nemu kolor bulukan diantara rumput.

"Punya madam kali yeol," kata Kris.

Chanyeol langsung ngebuang itu kolor terus cuci tangan pake dettol.

3 jam kemudian akhirnya mereka berdu kelar nyabutin rumput. Selama itu mereka nemuin barang-barang yang aneh, kayak sikat wc, daster emak-emak motif macan, sepatu heels warna abu-abu.

"Wah~ makasih ya~ kalian udah bantuin madam~" madam girang ngeliat halaman belakangnya udah bersih.

"Janjinya mana madam jangan lupa" tagih Kris yang nggak mau rugi. Rencana dia sih duitnya mau buat malmingan bareng Tao ntar malem.

**...**

"Kalian darimana?" tanya Kyungsoo pas ngeliat Kris sama Chanyeol udah gak ada bentuknya. Keringetan, kusut, baju sama celana penuh tanah.

"Habis kerja rodi dirumah madam" jawab Kris sambil megangin pinggangnya.

"Kita disuruh bantuin madam buat bersihin halaman belakangnya" jelas Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo manggut-manggut.

"Oya Kris Hyung, tadi dicariin sama Tao" kata Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?"

"Nggak tau, tadi pulang kuliah dia nyariin Kris Hyung"

"Sekarang Tao nya mana?"

"Tidur kayaknya" jawab Kyungsoo.

Kris buru-buru mandi, siapa tau aja Tao nyariin dia buat diajak jalan-jalan.

Jam 7 malem Tao baru keluar kamar, ini anak kalo tidur kayak hibernasi.

"Loh udah gelap?" batin Tao.

"Baru bangun Tao?" tanya Yixing yang papasan sama Tao.

"Hehe.. iya Ge, Yixing Ge mau kemana?" tanya Tao.

"Mau keluar sama Suho, kamu mau nitip apa?"

Tao mikir. "Nitip martabak telor jumbo aja Ge~"

"Oke~"

Tao langsung jalan ke dapur, tidur lama bikin dia haus. Belum sampe dapur tangan Tao udah diseret sama seseorang.

"Kris Ge?" teriak Tao.

"Jangan ke dapur," kata Kris.

"Lah terus kemana? Tao haus"

"Baekhyun didapur lagi berantem sama kecoa, kamu mau liat kecoa?"

Tao menggeleng kuat.

"Ikut Gege aja yuk," ajak Kris kayak om-om.

"Kemana?" tanya Tao.

"Jalan-jalan"

Biarlah kali ini Kris kencan sama Tao tanpa ada penistaan. Sekarang kita ke dapur. Di dapur ternyata ada Chanyeol sama Baekhyun. Baekhyun lagi nempelin salonpas dibahu Chanyeol.

"Kamu sih Yeol segala mau bantuin madam Sooman, jadi pada pegel gini kan jadinya" Baekhyun ngedumel tapi tetep aja mau bantuin.

"Ya kan lumayan Baek uangnya bisa buat tambahan uang jajan~" kata Chanyeol.

"Kalo akhirnya kamu jadi sakit gini mending gak usah aja deh Yeol~"

"Gak apa-apa Baek, anggep aja latihan cari uang sendiri buat ntar kalo udah punya keluarga"

Hening.

"Baek..."

"Hmm" jawab Baekhyun agak males.

"Ntar kamu mau gak kayak gini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kayak gini gimana?"

"Ya kayak gini, kalo pas aku pulang kerja kecapekan ada kamu Baek, yang mau bantu mijitin sama ngasih salonpas" kata Chanyeol.

"Minta tolong aja sana sama keluarga mu ntar, emangnya aku Cuma nganggur aja?" bales Baekhyun judes.

"Iya sih kamu gak bakal nganggur ntar. Kamu bakalan beresin rumah aku, terus nyiapin makan buat aku, nunggu aku pulang kerja~"

"Maap Yeol, aku gak minat jadi pembantu dirumah kamu," aslinya Baekhyun udah mau nangis.

"Siapa yang nyuruh kamu jadi pembantu dirumah ku Baek?"

"Lah itu tadi? Aku suruh beresin rumah kamu suruh nyiapin makanlah, emang kalo bukan jadi pembantu jadi apalagi coba?"

"Duh~ kamu salah paham Baek, maksudnya kamu sama aku tinggal serumah bareng gitu. Intinya kita hidup bareng Baek, Cuma kamu sama aku"

Baekhyun melongo ngeliatin Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang gemes sama ekspresi muka Baekhyun langsung meluk.

"Kamu lucu banget sih Baek, gak salah deh kalo aku suka sama kamu dari dulu~" kata Chanyeol.

"HAH?!" teriak Baekhyun kenceng.

"Kenapa?"

"Ka-kamu... kamu?" Baekhyun mendadak gagap.

Chanyeol senyum genteng. "Iya Baek~ aku itu suka sama kamu~ makanya aku pindah kesini, biar bisa deket terus sama kamu~"

Graut...

"Aaaaa..." Chanyeol teriak gara-gara lengannya digigit Baekhyun.

"Nggak mimpi," kata Baekhyun.

"Ya nggaklah Baek, ini nyata. Emang kamu mau kalo ini mimpi?" kata Chanyeol.

"Nggak~"

"Baek..."

Chanyeol mendekat ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang udah pinter ngebaca kode langsung menutup matanya.

"Ehem... masih ada orang disini" Jongin dengan tidak berperikehitaman ganggu cara cipokannya Chanbaek.

"Kamu kok disini sih Jong?" Baekhyun kezel.

"Emang dimana lagi? Dikuburan?"

"Pergi sana keluar kemana gitu, malem minggu kok dikost aja, jones ya?" sindir Baekhyun.

"Enak aja, aku kan pacar yang baik jadinya nemenin Soo Hyung belajar buat ujian besok senin" bales Jongin.

"Ujian? Emang besok senin ada ujian?" kata Baekhyun linglung.

"Kata Soo Hyung senin ada ujian praktek~"

"HWAAAA...!" Baekhyun langsung kalap begitu inget senin beneran ada ujian.

"Gimana nih Yeol, aku belum belajar sama sekali!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi.

END (buat Chapter ini)

Chanyeol: Cuma gitu aja nih gue jadiannya? Gak ada acara romantisnya sama sekali -_-

Me: yaelah Yeol, ini aja mikirnya sampe gak doyan makan kalo belum laper -_-

Chanyeol: EMANG GITU PEA' !

Me: Oh *facepalm*

**Yuhuuu~ daku kambek lagi~ chapter kemarin pada bingung kok ada tulisannya END? Itu maksudnya END untuk chapter kemarin ya gaes~ kan si masih ada kapel yang belom jadian, makanya belum beneran END.**

**Btw makasih ya buat kisanak sekalian yang udah mau baca epep absurd ini, gak pernah bosen buat minta maap kalo epep ini masih kurang berkesan bagi kisanak sekalian.**

**Masih ditunggu dengan sangat ripiuwnya ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Exo Kost Dodol**

**(Parodi Anak Kost Dodol)**

**Author: Lovara**

**Rate: K**

**Cast: Exo OT12 + Madam Sooman. Bisa nambah lagi terserah yang nulis.**

**Summary: Kedodolan anak-anak kost yang menamai genk mereka dengan nama Exo.**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**Warning: bahasa gak baku, EYD diragukan, alur kilat,cerita aneh dan amburegul. **

**...**

**Backstage:**

"Apes banget dah dari chapter 1 sampe chapter kemarin gak dapet banyak moment sama ayank Lulu" Sehun curhat sama Hyung-hyungnya.

"Tapi kan mending Hun, kamu gak dinistain abis-abisan sama authornya" Kris sebagai cast paling nista merasa hak-haknya tidak terpenuhi?/

"Seenggaknya Kris Hyung kan dikasih moment sama author koplaknya" Sehun merengut.

"Udahlah sesama orang ngenes terima kenyataan aja" Suho ngepukpuk pundak Sehun sama Kris. Gimana caranya coba? Kris sama Sehun kan menjulang bak tiang listrik sedangkan Suho...

"Sialan nih si cebol" batin Sehun sama Kris kompak.

**...**

Pagi itu muka cabe kita cemberut kayak dompet pas tanggal tua. Luhan yang abis jogging ngeliat Baekhyun cemberut langsung nyapa.

"Kenapa Baek? Putus sama Chanyeol yah? Kan udah Hyung bilang kamu jangan kayak cabe-cabean, makanya Chanyeol gak betah sama kamu"

Baekhyun yang lagi cemberut langsung ngelempar Luhan pake botol boncabe ukuran seliter.

Duagh..

"Adoh.."

"Jangan ngomong yang nggak-nggak deh Hyung, Hyung sendiri pedekate mulu jadian kagak" kata Bakhyun syebel.

Luhan cengengesan sambil ngusap jidatnya yang kena botol boncabe. Pedes sama sakit rasanya. "Emang kamu cemberut kenapa? Sini coba cerita sama Hyung~"

"Mandi dulu deh Hyung, bau banget tauk" sindir Baekhyun ngeliat keringet Luhan sebesar gigi Kris.

Kris yang lagi kuliah langsung keselek bolpen.

Gantian Luhan yang sebel. Ia ngelempar handuk bekas keringetnya pas ke muka Baekhyun.

"LUHAN HYUNG!" Baekhyun teriak 8 oktaf.

Luhan udah mandi. Udah pake lotion. Udah pake rexona. Udah pake krim pagi. Udah pake baju juga yang jelas.

"Nah sekarang coba sini cerita sama Hyung, ada masalah apa?"

Baekhyun ngambil napas. "Gini Hyung, Hyung inget gak chapter kemarin madam Sooman bilang apa?"

"Hah? Emang madam bilang apa?" madam mau nikah lagi?" Luhan jadi rada kokep. (baca dari belakang kalo gak mudeng **kokep **itu apa)

"Bukan itu Hyung, masa gak inget sih"

Luhan geleng-geleng. "Sama sekali gak inget"

"Faktor umur sih ya," batin Baekhyun dalem hati.

"Chapter kemarin kan madam Sooman janji mau ngadain christmas party Hyung, sampe sekarang udah lewat taun baru juga gak ada?"

"Oooo... yang party. Itu sih bukan salah madam Sooman, salah authornya yang males buat lanjutin FF ini sampe lewat natal"

"Oiya bener juga Hyung" Baekhyun manggut-manggut setuju sama omongan Luhan.

**...**

Kalo biasanya Kris yang selalu galau sekarang gantian Tao yang galau. Dia bukan galau Gucci atau boneka panda nya ilang kok, lagian boneka panda segede kingkong gimana bisa ilang coba? Yang bikin Tao adalah dan tak lain sang Gege kesayangannya #ehem. Kris. Wu Yi Fan. Beberapa hari ini Tao jarang banget ketemu sama Kris, biasanya kan Kris selalu keliatan batang gig- hidungnya. Kalo biasanya Kris selalu nongol pertama pas Tao buka pintu kamar pagi, sekarang yang nongol malahan Jongin, Cuma pake kolor. Baru mandi.

Hari ini juga Tao ngga ketemu sama Kris. Chanyeol bilang sih Kris lagi sibuk sama kegiatan di fakultasnya. Rada kesepian deh ini anak panda, nggak ada Kris yang tiap menit selalu ngekor kemana-mana.

"Mau kemana Tao?" tanya Baekhyun yang papasan sama Tao dilorong kampus.

"Mau ke perpus Hyung, balikin buku. Hyung udah mau pulang?"

"Iya, udah gak ada jadwal mata kuliah lagi. Duluan ya Tao~"

Tao ngeliatin Baekhyun yang ternyata udah ditunggu sama Chanyeol. Biasanya lagi kadang-kadang Kris nungguin Tao pulang kuliah sampe sore.

"Haahhh~" Tao menghela napasnya.

Perpustakaan jam-jam segini lumayan sepi. Banyak mahasiswa yang udah pulang. Tao ngeliat sosok Kris diperpustakaan. Baru aja Tao mau nyamperin, eh ternyata Kris nggak sendirian. Dia sama cewek. Kayaknya lagi ngobrol asik banget. Tao Cuma ngeliatin mereka dari jauh.

"Dia kan temen satu fakultasnya Kris Hyung~"

Duo evil (Sehun, Jongin) udah ada dibelakang Tao. Hampir aja mereka berdua kena libas Tao yang kaget.

"Bisa gak, jangan bikin kaget" ucap Tao antara masih kaget, kesel dan sedikit bumbu cemburu.

"Kamu aja yang nggak nyadar ada kita dari tadi" jawab Jongin.

"Ngomong-ngomong Nana Noona cantik yah~" kata Sehun sambil ngeliatin Nana sama Kris ngobrol.

Tao yang denger omongan Sehun jadi cemberut.

"Jadi Kris Ge sibuk sama Nana Noona?" batin Tao.

"Katanya mereka dulu satu SMA lho~"

"Mereka cocok yah, cakep sama cantik. Sama-sama tinggi juga~"

Duo evil beraksi.

Brak...

Tao ngebanting buku yang tadi ia mau balikin, terus keluar perpus. Sebelum keluar perpus Tao ngomong sesuatu sama penjaga perpus.

"Kalian yang bikin suara berisik tadi? Sebagai hukuman, cepet beresin rak buku dipojok sana" kata penjaga perpus pada Sehun sama Jongin.

Sehun sama Jongin yang nggak ngerti apa-apa Cuma melongo bingung.

**...**

"Suhoo Hyunggg~" panggil Tao manja.

"Ada apa Tao? mau minta indomie lagi?"

Tao menggeleng. "Temenin nonton film ya Hyung~"

"Film? Film apa emang?"

"Annabelle versus Chucky Hyung, jadi aku pinjem dari Zelo. Katanya bagus banget"

Suho nelen ludahnya susah. Annabelle aja udah serem lah ini di versus sama Chucky, mungkin ntar bakalan keluar suster ngesot versus sadako 3D.

"Ma-maaf Tao, bukannya Hyung ngga mau nemenin kamu nonton, tapi besok Hyung ada jadwal kuliah pagi" tolak Suho.

"Yahh Hyung~"

"Loh biasanya kan ada Kris yang nemenin kamu? Emang Kris kemana?"

"Ngga tau. Kris Ge ilang." Jawab Tao judes.

Suho ngeliatin Tao bingung. Ngga biasanya Tao kayak gini.

"Kalian berantem?"

Tao menggeleng.

"Udah ah, minta ditemenin sama Kyungsoo Hyung aja" kata Tao terus pergi dari ruang tamu.

"Itu anak kenapa coba?" batin Suho.

**...**

"Hunnie aaa~"

"Aaaaa~"

"Enak gak?"

"Apapun yang Hannie buat pasti enak kok~"

"Ihh Hunnie bisa aja~"

"Iya bisa aja, bisa bikin Hannie kesengsem~"

Adegan agak alay ini diperagakan oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka lagi suap-suapan rujak didepan kost.

Ceritanya Minggu lalu Luhan balik ke China terus pas pulang ke Koriya dia bawa mangga muda, jambu sama nanas. Sebelum diserbu sama anak-anak kost lainnya, Luhan inisiatif bikin rujak. Berbekal resep dari gugel haraboji, Luhan berhasil membuat rujak yang kadar pedes, asem sama kecutnya pas banget.

"Hidih Luhan Hyung makan enak-enak nggak ngajakin" kata Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba nongol dari jendela kamar Chanyeol.

"Kamu ngapain Baek dikamar Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan hampir keselek nanas.

"Ngerjain tugas donk, masa iya bikin anak?" jawab Baekhyun frontal.

Ohok...

Luhan sama Sehun kompak keselek mangga.

"Bagi donk Hyung~" rengek Baekhyun.

"Nggak. Kamu bikin sendiri sana. Ini khusus buat Sehun aja"

"Cih. Pelit banget. Pantes aja jomblo sampe sekarang"

Plok...

Luhan ngelempar potongan jambu pas kena wajah Baekhyun.

"MATAKU KENA JAMBU !"

**...**

"Ini pada kenapa sih?" tanya Xiumin yang ngerasa ada yang beda sama anak-anak kost. Mereka yang biasanya heboh bin ribut pas ngumpul gini, sekarang malah pada anteng. Seinget Xiumin UAS masih lama jadi gak mungkin mereka tiba-tiba anteng karna mau belajar.

"Mata mu kenapa Baek?" tanya Yixing ngeliat mata Baekhyun agak biru.

"Dilempar jambu sama Luhan Hyung" Baekhyun mau mewek.

Chanyeol langsung ngepukpuk pacarnya.

"Lah, Cuma jambu kok sampe segitunya?"

"Iyalah Hyung, jambu sama piringnya sekalian" kata Baekhyun.

Luhan yang duduk nggak jauh dari Baekhyun Cuma meringis sambil kasih tanda peace.

"Nggak mau tau pokoknya Luhan Hyung kudu tanggung jawab" ucap Baekhyun kayak anak perawan abis di ena-ena.

"Tanggung jawab? Ayo sini ke China, minta restu papah sama mamah" bales Luhan.

"Idih bukan tanggung jawab yang itu kali Hyung," Baekhyun mendeathglare Luhan.

"Aku juga minta tanggung jawab kalo gitu~" Sehun tiba-tiba aja ngucap.

"Tanggung jawab apaan Hun?" tanya Luhan.

"Tanggung jawab udah ngambil hatiku Hyung~" entah Sehun belajar ngegombal macem gini darimana.

Luhan langsung gigitin bantal sofa saking gemesnya.

"Hyung ! jangan digigit itu bekas duduknya madam Sooman" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Aku pulang~" seru Kris yang baru pulang dari kampus.

"Baru pulang Hyung? Tumben banget" kata Jongin.

"Ada rapat lagi tadi" jawab Kris.

Tao yang ngeliat Kris pulang, langsung berdiri terus masuk ke kamarnya.

"Tao kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Suho.

"Emang Tao kenapa?" Yixing balik nanya.

"Aneh aja. Akhir-akhir ini kayaknya dia jadi pendiem gitu" kata Chen yang juga ngerasa ada perubahan sama Tao.

"Berantem sama kamu Kris?" tanya Xiumin mengintrogasi.

"Hah? Nggak kok. Emang kita berantem kenapa coba?" kata Kris.

"Ya kali aja Tao liat Kris Hyung selingkuh sama Nana Noona" kata Jongin sok tau.

"Hah? (lagi) Ngapain aku selingkuh sama Nana?" kata Kris.

**...**

Emang bener sama apa yang dibilang anak-anak yang lain. Ada yang aneh sama Tao akhir-akhir ini. Tiap Kris mau ngajak ngobrol, Tao selalu ngehindar. Padahal Kris udah pake parfum Ax*e yang katanya bikin bidadari lupa diri, tapi kok gak ngaruh sama Tao yah?

"Sebelum ini Tao pernah cerita sesuatu ke kalian gak?" tanya Kris pada Jongin sama Sehun yang asik maen PS.

"Cerita apaan Hyung? Hun minggir deh !" jawab Jongin.

"Ya cerita apa gitu, dia punya masalah ato apa?"

"Nggak Hyung. Nggak pernah. Item pesek, sekali lagi nabrak dari belakang aku sumpahin pesek 7 turunan 8 tanjakan 2 tikungan" bales Sehun.

Kris yang ngerasa sia-sia aja nanya sama duo kopi susu ini akhirnya milih buat masuk ke kamar.

Di kamar Kris mikir. Kenapa Tao akhir-akhir kayak menjauh. Tiap kali Kris coba ngomong, Tao selalu alesan. Yang udah jam masuk kuliahlah, yang mau mandilah, yang mau tidurlah dan yang mau mau lainnya.

**...**

"Xing~"

"Hmm..." jawab Yixing nggak peduli.

"Icing~"

"Apaan"

"Yixingggg~~"

"Berisik deh Ho, apaan sih dari tadi Xang Xing Xang Xing?" amuk Yixing yang ngerasa keganggu gara-gara Suho berisik.

Suho yang kena amuk pacarnya malah cengengesan gak jelas.

"Hehe... Nggak apa-apa, Cuma kangen aja~" kata Suho masih cengar-cengir.

"Gak usah lebai deh Ho, kita 24 jam seminggu ketemu" jawab Yixing tapi wajahnya rada red-red shy gitu.

"Jalan yuk Xing," ajak Suho udah rada waras dikit.

"Tiap hari kan udah jalan, dari kelas ke kantin jalan. Dari depan pos ojek ke kampus juga udah jalan" jawab Yixing.

Coba yah mereka bukan ditempat umum, udah pasti Suho langsung nyosor bibir Yixing saking gemesnya kalo ngeliat Yixing lagi ngomong panjang lebar.

"Maksudnya kencan gitu sayang~"

"Bukannya kemarin kita udah kencan yah?"

"Terakhir kita kencan 2 minggu yang lalu Xing," Suho facepalm. Pacarnya ini udah pikun tingkat s3.

"Mau kencan kemana?" tanya Yixing akhirnya.

Suho mikir. Kencan yang romantis enaknya dimana.

"Gimana kalo dikamar ku aja?" usul Suho nggak kreatif.

Yixing langsung megang buku ensiklopedia yang dari tadi ia baca. "Ho, ini buku kalo kena kepala enak deh kayaknya"

Suho langsung salto ke belakang. Buku yang tebelnya 2x lipat yellow pages gitu mau diadu sama kepalanya? Mending adu bibir aja sama Yixing.

"Nonton? Gimana kalo besok kita nonton?" kata Suho.

"Nonton? Mau nonton apa?" tanya Yixing.

"Kamu maunya apa?"

Yixing mikir. Enaknya nonton film apa buat kencan. Horor? Yixing gak terlalu suka. Romance? Ah udah terlalu mainstream.

"Gimana kalo kita nonton Kuroko no basket season 4 aja Ho? Penasaran nih sama Kaneki nya, dia jadi masuk team Nankatsu apa Iwatobi?"

Suho kejang ditempat.

**...**

Tok...Tok...

"Jong?"

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin. Gak dibuka.

"Jongin? Kamu didalem kan?" Kyungsoo agak teriak.

Tok...Tok...

Masih gak ada yang buka.

"Jong~ ngedate yuk~" suaranya Kyungsoo sengaja dia bikin agak lenjeh-lenjeh gitu.

Dari dalem kedengeran suara berisik.

Cklek...

"Ayo, kemana?" Jongin nongol. Dipipinya ada bekas pulau pribadi alias iler.

Kyungsoo ngeliatin pacarnya #uhuk rada jijik. Kok bisa ya, dia pacaran sama orang macem Jongin?

/kan udah script nya gitu Kyung?/

"Kamu lagi tidur?"

Jongi ngusap bekas ilernya. "Nggak kok. Udah bangun"

"Mandi sana, abis ini anterin aku ke supermarket. Mau beli bahan makanan buat anak-anak" kata Kyungsoo keibuan sekali.

"Mandiin~"

Pletak...

Jidat Jongin kena sentilan tangan Kyungsoo.

Adegan Jongin mandi diskip aja ya. Nggak baik buat anak-anak sekalian. Jongin yang udah kelar mandi langsung ke ruang tamu. Disana Kyungsoo udah nunggu sambil baca majalah Oriflame.

"Jadi kan yang?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo langsung mangap pas ngeliat penampilan Jongin. Nggak biasanya manusia berkulit item tua ini keliatan keren. Padahal jongin Cuma pake kaos oblong warna item yang untung ngga menyatu dengan warna kulitnya, sama celana pendek. Ia juga pake jaket warna abu-abu.

"Soo? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Jongin bingung ngeliat Kyungsoo yang Cuma diem sambil mangap.

"Eh? Ng-nggak. Nggak apa-apa" jawab Kyungsoo yang udah sadar.

"Kaget ya liat pacarnya jadi ganteng gini?" Jongin narsis.

"Siapa juga yang kaget,"

"Berarti udah nyadar tiap hari donk kalo pacarnya cakep?" Jongin narsis part 2.

Kyungsoo gumoh.

Supermarket sama kostan jaraknya nggak jauh. Palingan Cuma lewati sungai kecil, jembatan merah, gunung es, dan hutan pinus. Kalau tersesat tanyakan saja pada peta. /ngawur/

Kyungsoo sama Jongin milih buat jalan kaki. Selain sehat, ini juga efek tanggal tua sayang duitnya kalo buat bayar taksi.

"Emang mau masak apaan sih?" tanya Jongin sambil dorong troli yang masih kosong.

"Katanya sih anak-anak pengen makan semur terong," jawab Kyungsoo yang lagi fokus milih terong.

"Enakan beli yang gede apa yang kecil ya Jong?" tanya Kyungsoo minta pendapat yayanknya.

"Yang gede aja, lebih enak sama lebih puas" jawab Jongin yang rada-rada ambigay.

Kyungsoo ngeliatin Jongin yang senyum-senyum mesum minta digampar pake bibir #eh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin sok polos.

Kyungsoo ngeliatin terong yang dia pegang terus gantian ngeliatin Jongin. Gitu sampe 10x.

"Nggak yakin punya mu segede ini Jong~" Kyungsoo malah makin ambigay.

Udah kelar milih terong mana yang enak plus bikin puas, sekarang mereka lagi di depan konter daging.

"Eh liat tuh, cowok yang lagi milih daging. Manis yah" terdengar suara bisik-bisik tetangga dari segerombolan cewek.

Jongin yang denger pacarnya dibilang manis, langsung senyum bangga.

"Terus itu yang disebelahnya siapa ya?" suara bisik-bisik tetangga lagi.

"Kalo diliat dari tampang sama penampilannya sih..."

"Pasti sopirnya" Nggak tau makhluk mana yang ngomong kayak gini.

Jongin murka. Dia buka jaketnya terus ngelemparin bom yang selama ini ia simpan dibalik jaket. /ngga dink/ Jongin Cuma galau.

**...**

Nah sekarang kita ke Hunhan. Hari ini Luhan kuliah sampe sore, sedangkan Sehun Cuma sampe siang. Sebagai calon pacar yang baik, Sehun rela ngga pulang demi nemenin Luhan di kampus.

"Kamu ngga pulang duluan Hun?" tanya Luhan yang lagi nyari materi buat tugasnya dikantin kampus.

"Nggak Hyung, ntar aja sekalian sama Lulu" jawab Sehun.

"Bukannya kamu hari ini ada kuliah dari pagi ya? Emang ngga capek?"

"Kalo buat nemenin Lulu Hyung nggak bakal capek kok~" Sehun malah ngegombal.

Plok...

Luhan mukul pundak Sehun pake binder frozen miliknya.

"Hyung, besok ada kuliah gak?" tanya Sehun serius.

Luhan lagi inget-inget jadwal kuliah dia buat besok. "Kayaknya nggak ada. Kenapa?"

"Besok jalan-jalan yuk, kata Jongin ada tempat makan yang bagus sama murah" ajak Sehun.

Luhan jadi deg-degan. Kayaknya ini ajakan kencan dari Sehun. Biarpun mereka sering keluar bareng, tapi nggak tau kenapa Luhan ngerasa bakal ada hal lain yang bakal kejadian besok.

"Albino~"

Kata orang dulu, kalo lagi berduaan biasanya yang ketiga itu setan. Dari jauh Jongin udah heboh manggil Sehun. Sehun ngeliatin partner crimenya sebel. Gak dikost gak dikampus hobinya ganggu Sehun berduaan sama Luhan.

"Apaan sih Jong?" sahut Sehun ketus.

"Idih jutek amat Hun? Lagi PMS?" kata Jongin.

Sehun padahal udah kirim sinyal sama Jongin, biar Jongin pergi dari sana tapi Jongin malah duduk disebelah Sehun terus nyerobot minuman punya Sehun.

"Kamu gak balik sama Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan.

"Soo Hyung udah pulang tadi Hyung. Aku baru aja dari ruang dance" jawab Jongin.

"Oya ngomong-ngomong dance, kata Minho Hyung besok ada pendaftaran buat lomba dance. Kamu ikut gak Hun? Kalo ikut ntar kita daftar bareng aja. Besok hari terakhir pendaftarannya" kata Jongin yang inget tujuan awal dia nyari Sehun.

Sehun galau. Sehun bimbang. Besok kan mau kencan sama Luhan? Tapi Sehun juga pengen ikutan lomba dance.

"Ikutan lomba aja Hun, siapa tau menang" kata Luhan.

**...**

"Kamu kenapa sih Tao?" tanya Kris yang gak sengaja papasan sama Tao di dapur.

"Hah? Emang Tao kenapa?" Tao malah balik nanya.

"Kok kayaknya akhir-akhir ini kamu ngejauh dari Gege?" kata Kris langsung.

"Idih~ Gege pede banget deh ah. Siapa juga yang ngejauh dari Gege?"

"Kamu marah sama Gege? Gara-gara Gege jarang nemenin kamu?"

"Gege ngga nemenin juga Tao gak masalah kok, masih ada yang lain" jawab Tao sambil pergi.

Kris makin galau lagi sodara-sodara. Emang bener yang kemarin sempet dibilang Jongin sama Sehun, Tao marah gara-gara Kris jarang nemenin dia sekarang.

"Ya Tuhan~ tolong ipan donk biar jitaw ngga ngambek lagi~" doa Kris alay.

Yixing yang ngga sengaja denger Kris ngucap gitu langsung nyiram muka Kris pake air bekas cucian beras.

Byur...

"Aaaaaaa" teriak Kris kaget.

"Udah sadar?" kata Yixing polos.

"Sadar? Sadar kenapa? Ini air apaan lagi?" sembur Kris.

"Lho bukannya Gege kesurupan ya tadi? Ini Cuma air cucian beras kok" jawab Yixing minta ditabok bibirnya Suho.

"Aaaaaaa(lagi)" teriak Kris kalap. Ia langsung lari terus cuci muka. Bisa gawat kalo muka dia jadi iritasi gara-gara air tidak suci itu. Sia-sia donk usaha Kris selama ini perawatan wajah biar Tao kecantol, meskipun hasilnya belum ada.

"Kris kenapa?" tanya Xiumin sambil ngemil chitato rasa wipol.

"Nggak tau Hyung," jawab Yixing.

Didalem kamar Tao Cuma duduk sambil meluk boneka panda hadiah dari Kris taun lalu.

"Huh, dasar Kris Gege kokep," gerutu Tao.

Brugh...

Gara-gara kesel sama Kris, Tao membanting boneka pandanya.

"Huaaaaaa..." teriak Tao ngenes. Boneka pandanya rusak gara-gara dibanting terlalu keras.

"Kris Ge...!"

**...**

"Chen, jangan kenceng-kenceng. Sakit tauk!"

"Tapi kalo ngga gini ntar ngga enak Hyung, tahan aja bentar"

"Kamu ngga ngerasain sih jadi bilangnya gitu, coba kamu yang diposisi aku pasti juga ngerasa sakit.."

"Bentar aja Hyung~ ini udah hampir kelar.."

Luhan yang nggak sengaja lewat didepan kamar Xiumin mendengar sesuatu yang berbau rated.

"Ini kan ff humor? Masa ia ada adegan ena-ena? Batin Luhan.

Karena penasaran Luhan malah nguping didepan kamar.

"Gimana Hyung? Enakan?"

"Masih sakit~"

"Mau lagi?"

"Ntar dulu ah,"

"Kata mamah aku, kudu sehari 3 kali Hyung~"

"3 kali? Baru sekali ini aja udah sakit sama panas banget"

Saking penasarannya, Luhan sampe ngga sadar kalo Xiumin udah membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ngapain kamu?" tanya Xiumin yang heran ngeliat Luhan berdiri didepan kamarnya.

"Astaga ada hamster bisa ngomong" Luhan latah.

"Pernah ditabok pake sendalnya madam, Han?" kata Xiumin paling sebela kalo dipanggil hamster.

"Hehe..."

"Luhan Hyung ngapain disini?" gantian Chen yang nanya.

"Kalian habis itu ya~" muka Luhan udah sebelas-duabelas mesumnya kayak Jongin.

"Itu?" kata Chenmin barengan.

"Gak usah sok polos ah~ aku denger kok tadi~"

Chen sama Xiumin saling tatap.

"Berapa ronde tadi?" alis Luhan naik turun nyebelin.

Xiumin yang mulai konek, udah siap mau ngegaplok Luhan pake sendalnya. Tapi untung dicegah sama ayank Chen.

"Kita nggak itu-an kok Hyung. Tadi pinggang Umin Hyung pegel gara-gara kelamaan duduk nyuci baju, nah pas kemarin pas aku mudik mamah bawain minyak urut. Yaudah aku urut aja pinggangnya Umin Hyung" jelas Chen.

**...**

Malem harinya anak-anak pada ngumpul. Kebanyakan sih lagi pada ngerjain tugas. Cuma Tao yang lagi galau dipojokan sofa, gara-gara boneka pandanya rusak. Padahal Kris udah janji mau beliin boneka panda yang gedenya sama.

"Udahlah Tao boneka bulukan gitu pake digalauin," kata Baekhyun pedes.

Tao langsung mendeathglare Baekhyun. "Baek Hyung ngga reti sih gimana sayangnya Tao sama boneka itu,"

"Kalo sama yang ngasih gimana?" tanya Suho tiba-tiba.

Kris langsung bling-bling denger Suho nanya gitu.

"Hah? Yang ngasih? Yang ngasih kan Kris Ge? Emang kenapa?"

Duh ngga peka nih anak.

"Yuhuuuu~ Spada~" terdengar suara mistis dari depan gerbang kostan.

Xiumin yang lagi ngerjain tugas sambil ngemil chitato rasa wipol, buru-buru ngumpetin cemilannya.

"Ih~ madam dateng kok gak ada yang menyambut sih~" kata madam Sooman yang udah masuk.

"Kita lagi sibuk bikin tugas madam, jadi ngga denger kalo ada madam dateng" alesan Jongin yang entah sejak kapan udah ada buku didepannya, padahal tadi lagi main PS sama Sehun.

"Madam kesini Cuma mau ingetin, ini udah hampir akhir bulan. Ayo pada bayar uang kost. Uangnya mau madam pake soalnya~"

"Mau buat apa madam?" tanya Yixing.

"Mau buat nonton konser donk~ biar keliatan awet muda gitu~" jawab madam lenjeh.

"Konser siapa?" Kyungsoo juga penasaran. Ini aki-aki nonton konser apaan.

"Exoluxion~ tanggal 27 kan mereka konser kesini~"

"Emang madam tau membernya Exo?" tanya Sehun.

"Jangan remehin madam yah, gini-gini madam inget semua membernya. Apalagi visualnya yang cakep itu~"

"Siapa madam visualnya?" tanya Kris.

"Siwon oppa~" jawab madam Sooman.

...

**CIYEE PADA BAPER EXO KONSER DISINI CIYEEEE :v**

**Bersambung ke episode berikutnya.**


	10. Chapter 10

**EXO Kost Dodol**

**(Parodi Anak Kost Dodol)**

**Edisi Bulan Puasa – Ramadan 1437 H**

**.**

**.**

**Rated: Dijamin aman! Namanya juga lagi bulan puasa oiyy! Insha Allah barokah~ Aamiinn..**

**Cast: (SEBAGIAN-kenapa sebagian? Yah anggap aja sebagiannya ada yang beda keyakinan~) Anak EXO angkatan 2012-2013, awas ga boleh baper sama jumlah mereka yang sekarang. Anggap aja itu tiga biji kelasnya akselerasi, jadi lulusnya duluan. Oh jangan lupakan Madam Sooman tercinta. Dan beberapa karakter tambahan (akibat tuntutan cerita).**

**Summary: Kedodolan anak-anak kost yang menamai geng mereka dengan nama EXO. Sehari-hari aja udah dodol. Gimana kalo pas puasa coba?**

**.**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA KRITIKAN PEDAS YANG MENJATUHKAN SEMANGAT PERJUANGAN PARA FANS KOPEL KURANG ASUPAN CEM GUE. AWAS AJA KALO SAMPE ADA. GUE BUNTINGIN SATU SATU, MAU?**

**.**

**.**

**ABAIKAN TYPO SEBAB-**

**TYPO ADALAH SEBAGIAN DARI SENI**

**(SEBAGIAN LAGI KARENA KEYBOARDNYA AUTHOR LAGI SOAK)**

**.**

**.**

**MENERIMA DENGAN SENANG HATI REVIEW PENUH CINTA DARI PARA SAUDARA-SAUDARA. KALO BISA SEKALIAN KIRIMIN THR BUAT AUTHORNYA LAH YAWW~ KAN BENTAR LAGI LEBARAN (BELOM WAKTUNYA WOIY)**

**.**

**.**

**TIDAK ADA KARAKTER YANG TERSAKITI DALAM PEMBUATAN FANFICTION INI.**

**TERNODAI? BEJIBUN..**

**.**

**.**

**SALAM SAUS MAYO DARI OOM***

**...**

"_Assalamualaikum warohmatullahi wabarokatuh..._"

Suho mengusap muka gantengya itu dengan satu telapak tangan saat sholat tahajudnya baru aja kelar. Cowok berbadan mungil itu kemudian ngelirik satu buntelan yang masih anteng di atas tempat tidur. Dan sesekali terdengar bunyi dengkuran halus dari balik selimutnya.

Dia pun merangkak pelan mendekati buntelan tadi. Satu tangannya terulur, nyentuh bagian tengah selimut yang ngegembung gede banget.

"Ayy, bangun ayy.." kata Suho kalem. Sambil goyang-goyangin buntelan selimutnya.

Sambil tersenyum bijaksana, Suho kembali menggoyangkan tangannya. Berusaha ngebuat bangun sosok yang terbungkus selimut layaknya lemper itu dengan goyangan tangan sedikit lebih keras.

"Ayy, udah waktunya sahur. Ayo bangun.."

Selimut terjelebak(?) dengan seketika. Memunculkan sosok Yixing yang masih keliatan ngantuk banget. Mata sipitnya bahkan masih penuh sama belek yang mengering.

"Apa sih mas?" tanya Yixing dengan suara serak.

Cowok Changsha itu garuk-garukin lehernya yang menyebabkan suaranya jadi serak, "Ini jam berapa? Aku masih ngantuk mas.."

Suho senyum lagi. Kali ini doski malah usapin rambut ikal Yixing penuh kasih sayang.

"Ya makanya ayo kita sahur.. Udah aku delivery-in pizza sama steak tenderloin kesukaan kamu loh." katanya berusaha merayu sang pacar dengan makanan favorit.

Kayanya sih umpan Suho berhasil. Buktinya Yixing langsung melotot dan liatin Suho dengan ekspresi ga percaya.

Yah meskipun akhirnya cowok yang kadang dipanggil Lay itu nyipitin matanya lagi. Ngebikin alis Suho mengernyit ga ngerti.

"Kamu lupa ya mas? Kan aku ga ikutan puasa.."

Suho kedip-kedip. Seinget dia Yixing itu masih wajib puasa kok.

"Lah? Emang kenapa ga ikut puasa ayy?"

Yixing ngehela napas. Panjang banget. Dia lihatin Suho seolah bilang '_ternyata kamu ga pernah ngertiin aku ya mas.._' andalannya.

"...aku kan lagi dateng bulan mas. Mana boleh ikutan puasa?"

"Oohh.. gitu."

Suho manggut-manggut. Sok ngerti.

Selimut ditarik lagi. Dan Yixing udang bersiap buat tidur. Sebelum akhirnya-tubuh Yixing ditendang dengan begitu mesranya oleh Suho.

"GESREK! KAMU KAN COWOK AYY! MANA BISA DATANG BULAN!?"

...

_**KRIIIING!**_

Bunyi beker yang nyaring sontak membuat Kris terlonjak bangun dengan begitu febelesnya. Cowok yang punya bodi sebelas-duabelas kaya titan di anime tetangga itu langsung bangkit dan menghampiri cermin besar yang tersaji di sudut kamar kost-ya.

"Sip, masih ganteng kok, biar ileran." katanya super pede. Sambil usapin liur yang berceceran di sudut bibir doski.

Kris kemudian bergegas keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju pintu, semalem suntuk dia udah nunggu momen momen cem gini. Dimana dia bisa berperan layaknya calon imam yang baik dengan ngebangunin bininya sahur (dalam kasus ini Tao), dan kalo bisa mah, sekalian membangun kehidupan rumah tangga yang sakinah mawadah warohmah bersama si yayang Huang-nya gitu (ngimpi lu Kris).

Suasana kost-kostan masih sepi. Maklum lah, namanya juga pagi buta. Matahari aja belom naek. Doski lalu melangkahkan kakinya mantab menuju sebuah kamar yang terletak ga jauh dari kamarnya sendiri.

Dia cuma bisa senyum-senyum misterius waktu berdiri di depan kamar yang banyak ditempeli stiker kungfu panda itu.

"Iih, seleraya dedek Tao ngegemesin banget sih.. Kungfu panda yawlaa~" gumamnya ga jelas.

Cowok yang aslinya ganteng (kalo aja giginya ga terlalu tonggos) itu hendak mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya. Namun terhenti waktu dia ngedenger ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Loh, si ganteng?" ternyata itu suara madam Sooman, pantes aja Kris tadi merinding mendadak.

"Mau ngapain?" madam Sooman nanya lagi, sambil ngibas-ngibasin tangannya ngehalau nyamuk. Tau gitu tadi dia nyemprotin baygon dulu gantiin parfum cenelsnya.

Kris lalu ngeliat si empunya seluruh kost-an yang udah rapi banget pake mukenah warna shocking pink ngejreng, lagi nentengin sajadah gambar winnie the pooh. Yang rupanya ngeliati si Kris juga yang lagi matung di depan kamar Zitao.

Sementara itu di belakang madam udah ada Chanyeol sama Baekhyun yang juga make baju koko sama sarung corak Iron Man kopelan. Ikut liatin Kris juga.

"Mau bangunin Tao ya bang?" tanya Chanyeol sotoy. "Dia udah berangkat ke masjid duluan tuh sama Dio."

"Hah?" Kris kontan mendelik. Ia bahkan ga nyadar kalau dari corong masjid udah keluar bunyi iqomah.

"Kok dia udah bangun duluan sih?" protes Kris ga terima. Gagal sudah niatnya buat banguin Tao sahur. Kan doski bisa modus ngajakin Tao sahur bareng dengan nuansa romantis gitu.

"Kan mau aku ajak sahur bareng.. Nanti kita bisa _candle light sahur _(buset maksa amat) gitu.." keluh Kris sambil monyongin bibirnya yang sebenernya udah monyong duluan bawaan orok.

Doski langsung duduk frustasi. Ngegembel di depan kamar kostan sang pujaan hati seolah-olah pengakuan cintanya baru aja ditolak.

Kris nyaris aja mendramatisir adegan dengan menjambaki rambutnya, sebelum akhirnya dia ngedenger suara Baekhyun yang menggelegar.

"SAHUR GUNDULMU!" sentak Baekhyun keras. Chanyeol sama madam Sooman bahkan sampe lompat di tempat saking kagetnya.

"INI UDAH WAKTUNYA SHOLAT SUBUH KELES BANG!" lanjut Baekhyun. Sukses ngebikin Kris menjerit kolosal.

Mata Kris melotot, hampir keluar cem matanya ikan lohan.

"APAAAA? UDAH SUBUH!? TEDAAAAAKKKKKSSS!"

Yasalam Kris. Niatnya mau bangunin si gebetan buat sahur. Sendirinya malah ga sahur.

Apes dah.

...

"Loh madam? Kok duduknya di situ?" tanya ustad Siwon, waktu dia mau mulai acara ceramah rutinnya buat para jamaah masjid yang baru aja selesai ngelaksanain sholat Subuh bareng-bareng.

Laki-laki dari keluarga Choi itu kaget karena ngedapatin madam Sooman lagi duduk anteng. Bergerombol barengan sama anak kost putri tetangga yang kerap disebut geng SNSD.

"Lah, madam ngapain disitu?" tanya Jongup yang juga kaget pas ada penampakan di belakang shaf-nya.

Madam Sooman senyum-senyum centil. Dia lalu gebenerin ikatan mukenahnya dan ngasih ustad Siwon kedipan ganjen. "Gapapa pak ustad, saya disini saja. Barengan sama temen-temen ukhti yang lain." kata si madam, sambil nunjukin membernya Taeyeon cs yang bergidik ngeri.

Sebelum ceramah, madam Sooman sempet bilang ke Taeyeon kalo dia ini bakal jadi penggantinya Jessica. Anak dari kampus sebelah yang keluar dari kost karena dia dapet beasiswa kuliah ke luar negeri. Taeyeon sendiri cuma bisa istighfar dalam hati. Mau nolak juga kesannya gimana. Mau nerima takut batinnya kesiksa. Alhasil cewek yang dulunya sempet naksir sama Baekhyun ini cuma bisa diem meski sambil ngurut oppai-eh, dada.

"Eueluh, mana boleh atuh madam." kata ustad Siwon. Biarpun madam Sooman ini orang gesrek lagi absurd, Siwon tetep bersikap sopan karena si madam umurnya lebih tua.

"Sini, duduk di sebelah saya." ajak ustad Siwon lagi. Sambil tepukin lantai keramik yang ada di sebelahnya.

Si madam Sooman tentu aja seneng. Tapi ya jual mahal dikit gitu deh. Kan dia bukan cowok-eh, cewek-eh, madam murahan.

"Jangan ah pak ustad." elak madam Sooman, masih setia dengan senyum genitnya. "Kan kita belum muhrim pak ustad."

_Hoek_

"Nanti kita dituduh zina loh pak.."

_Hoek hoek_

"Emang bapak mau dituduh gitu? Kalo saya sih ikhlas, asal zinanya sama pak ustad.." kata madam Sooman lagi. Sukses ngebuat Siwon nyebut _naudzubillahmindzalik_ enceng-kenceng. Ga terima lah yaw~

Chanyeol sontak tepokin punggung Himchan yang mendadak gumoh di tempat gegara dengerin kata-kata madam Sooman. Chanyeol mikir kalo member BAP yang paling cantik itu pasti udah kena sawan.

"Kamu kok betah sih, punya tuan rumah absurd ga jelas cem kodok zimbabwe kaya dia?" bisik Yongguk di telinga Kris. Sementara Kris cuma bisa senyum pasrah. Tanpa berniat membalas pertanyaan saingannya sesama _leader of the kost_ itu.

_Mau gimana lagi_, batinnya pilu.

"Emang kenapa? Madam Sooman baik kok.." sahut Dio yang ga terima sama kata-kata Yongguk.

"Dih, biar baik kalo serem kaya gitu ya buat apa?" kata Yongguk kaya ngajakin berantem.

"Seremnya udah sebelas duabelas kaya Valak hantunya konjuring ya?" sahut Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung.

"Masih sereman Yongguk-_hyung _pas valakin orang tauk." gumam Daehyun. Ngejelekin ketua gengnya sendiri.

"Yeee itu sih palak Dae~" kata Kris gemes. "Tapi aku setuju."

"Palak? Ooh, yang biasa dipake takjil pas buka puasa itu ya _hyung_?"

"Itu sih kolak!"

Baekhyun diem, sepertinya lagi mikir, "Hmm, lihatin bang Yongguk lagi palakin tukang jual kolak di depan rumahnya Valak. _Kitakore_."

"Loh ya sejak kapan _point guard _dari fandom tetangga nyungsep di sini? Pergi, hush!" usir Youngjae sambil tendangin Baekhyun gegara niru karakter dari anime sebelah.

"PAK USTAD TANYA DONG!?" teriak Sunny tiba-tiba. Membut suasana masjid yang tadinya ramai menjadi sepi medadak.

"Tanya apa neng Sunny? Sok atuh.."

Sunny yang tadinya acungin tangan mulai nurunin tangannya pelan-pelan. Dia sempet senggol-senggolan sama Tiffany yang protes soal Sunny yang lebih di_notice_ ustad Siwon ketimbang dia.

"Umm, gini pak ustad.." Suny berdehem pelan, lalu liati Siwon serius, "Misal kita niat puasa tapi lupa ga sahur.. Kalo kita batalin puasanya boleh ga sih pak? Kan takutnya ga kuat gitu pak nahan lapernya.."

Ustad Siwon tersenyum. Alhamdulillah, masih ada jamaah yang ga gesrek kaya anggota jamaah cowok di depannya itu.

"Saudaraku yang baik hatinya.." kata ustad Siwon dengan suara berat nan dalam. Menjiplak suara seorang tokoh motivator berkepala mirip Saitama.

"Sahur ga sahur, yang namanya udah niat buat puasa, ya harus dijalanin. Itu." ceramah ustad Siwon saat seluruh penghuni kompleks kost-an se-RT ngumpul di tengah-tengah aula masjid.

"Insha Allah kalo kita bener-bener niat. Puasanya bisa lancar kok. Itu." lanjut Siwon, sambil elusin dagunya berpura-pura seolah punya jenggot panjang cem ulama besar di Arab sana.

"Tapi bukan berarti kita boleh buat ga sahur kalo mau puasa. Sahur itu sunnah, dan baik buat dikerjain. Nih, biasanya buat para cewek-cewek yang alesan diet. Pasti sering ga sahur pas mau puasaan."

Siwon ngedip jahil ke arah lima cewek yang awalnya asik ngerumpi di pojokan masjid. Geng yang digawangi Wendy cs itu sontak kicep waktu ustad Siwon nasehatin seolah nyindir mereka.

"...itu."

(_Apaan sih won? Ga jelas banget sumpah._)

Ustad ganteng itu ngelirik satu-persatu jamaahnya. Dan berakhir pada Kris yang cuma bisa manyun dengerin ceramahnya. Sebenernya pihak yang lebih ngerasa kesidir tuh ya doski, "Kenapa sih Kris, cemberut terus? Masih galau karena ga sahur?" tanya Siwon sambil benerin sorbannya yang melorot.

Ustad yang juga berprofesi sebagai seorang polisi itu senyum takzim ke arah cowok jangkung yang dimaksud. Sementara Kris cuma gelengin kepalanya berulang-ulang. Mode ngambek.

"Bukan karena itu kok tad.." kata Kris.

Siwon senyum lagi, senyum lebar yang ngebuat lesung pipinya itu keliatan jelas. Sebuah senyuman yang asli ganteng banget. Kalo aja dia belom punya mpok Kibum sebagai bini, pasti dah doski punya harem dimana-mana. Harem yang di pimpin madam Sooman.

"Terus karena apa dong?" tanya Siwon kepo.

Kris gelengin kepalanya lagi. Tengsin lah kalo semua jamaah di masjid ini tau penyebab ngambeknya Kris gegara apa. "Gapapa kok tad.." katanya pasrah.

"Loh, emang abang Kris tadi ga sahur ya?"

Sebuah suara merdu tiba-tiba terdengar di kuping Kris. Cowok pirang itu ngelongokin kepalanya. Dan mendapati sosok Zitao yang dengerin ceramah ustad Siwon sambil mangku Zelo (salah satu anggota anak kost-an depan, anak buahnya Yongguk yang paling bontot) yang asik bobo di paha si cowok panda.

Zelo sama Tao itu temen akrab sejak kecil, makanya biar kost-an mereka pisah, kalo lagi kumpul takmir di masjid ya lengket cem amplop sama perangko. Dan hal itu lah yang kadang ngebikin Kris eneg kalo liatin interaksi mereka berdua. _Kan dedek Tao seharusnya cuma punya gue_, batin Kris posesif.

"Engga. Tadi lupa." jawab Kris cuek. Lalu melengos ganteng. Ngehindarin kontak mata sama Tao walaupun mati-matian usahanya.

Ngerasa ga enak sama perubahan Kris, Tao pun pen ngerayu si abang ganteng yang denger-denger lagi naksir dia gitu.

"Iih.. Kok abang ga bilang aku sih? Ya udah deh, kalo gitu mulai besok biar Taozi aja yang bangunin abang Kris buat sahur tiap hari. Tapi Insha Allah ya bang, Taozi ga berani janji, takutnya Taozi juga bangunnya kesiangan.."

Kris yang awalnya bete langsung sumringah dengerin omongannya Tao. Itu tuh rasanya udah kaya nemuin oase di tengah padang tandus. Adem. Lagi menyejukkan hati.

"Gimana bang? Mau ga?" tanya Tao was-was. Takut ditolak.

"Alhamdulillah. Makasih ya dek.. Nanti mari sama-sama membangunkan. Mari sama-sama berbuat baik satu sama lain. Semoga niat baik kita ini dijabanin sama Allah.. Semoga dapet pahala yang banyak juga. Amiinn." kata Kris terharu. Dia bahkan udah pasang muka nyaris mewek waktu pegangin tangan Tao yang pas di genggamannya.

Alah, bilang aja sekalian modus grepe-grepe lu Kris.

(_kan authornya pengen ikutan grepe juga_)

"ALHAMDULILLAAAAAHH.." koor para jamaah kompak. Ngagetin Tao sama Kris yang beradegan ala Uttaran. Mereka berdua lalu reflek lepasin tangan yang tadinya saling bertaut.

"Alhamdulillah, masalah yang ini udah kelar yaa?" tanya ustad Siwon dan liatin para jamaahnya. "Ada yang mau ditanyain lagi?"

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang angkat tangan. Cowok ganteng itu sempet dadah-dadah dulu sambil teriak "_NOTICE ME_ PAK USTAD!"

"Iya, Yeol? Mau tanya apa?"

"Gini, aku mau tanya pak ustad." ujar Chanyeol sambil naikin satu alisnya, "Kok tumben sih pak, EXO Kost Dodol dibiki versi puasanya? Mana ini anggota yang nambah bejibun.."

Ustad Siwon angguk-angguk. Setuju juga sama pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Iya juga ya.." sahut Suho yang baru aja ngeh.

"Kayanya kalo soal itu kita kudu tanya langsung deh sama mbak authornya.." saran ustad Siwon yang disetujui oleh semua jamaah.

"Woiy mbak author!"

(_Hah? Apaan? Ngomong ama gue nih_?)

Kris nyolot, "Iyalah, sama siapa lagi?"

(_Eh Kris, berani ya kamu yaa sama suami. Mau jadi istri durhaka kamu heh_?)

Dan Kris kontan mengkeret.

"Anjay, si abang Kris ternyata _waifu-_nya author." celetuk Zelo.

"Iih, buruan jawab pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi! Atau-"

(_Atau apa?_)

"Nggak aku kasih jatah ena-ena selama seminggu!"

(_Anjuuu, bisa karatan dong punya si Oom? Kamu jahara Kris! Toge kamu sama anu kebanggaan Oom._)

Ngedenger itu, si Kris ngernyit jijik, "Udah jawab aja. Bawel amat sih."

(_Lah yaa, ngapain tanya ke gue? Tanya aja sama author aslinya!_)

Tiba-tiba ada suara merdu yang muncul entah dari mana menggema di seluruh masjid.

[_Iih papih, kan yang punya ide ini si papih. Bukan aku.._]

(_Lah, emang iya tah bun_..)

[_Tuh kan papih lupa. Kan kemarin papih sendiri yang bilang ke bubun.._]

(_Yawlaaa, papih kayanya kena anemia deh bun.. Makanya bisa lupa gini._)

[_Buset, ini biji mengkudu, itu namanya amnesia oiyy_.]

(_Ya itu maksud gua bubunku tercintaa~_)

"Kok jadi aneh gini sih?" bisik Zitao ke Zelo. Duo sohib itu lalu liatin para temennya bergantian. Mengabaikan dua makhluk tak kasat mata yang tengah berdebat, sampai akhirnya keberadaan mereka berdua bener-bener udah ga kedeteksi lagi.

Cem punya _misdirection_ gitu deh.

(_Oiy! Beda fandom!_)

"_Hyung_ kalian nyadar ga kalo cerita kita kali ini udah ga kaya biasanya?" Baekhyun tanya ke Suho, yang dibalasi dengan anggukan ragu-ragu.

"Gaya penulisannya beda banget yaa.. Author sebelumnya nulis cerita kita aja udah ancur, dan ini dengan jahatnya malah dibikin semakin ancur." sahut Chanyeol.

Melihat para penghuni kost yang mulai ribut sendiri (apalagi yang member kost putri udah pada tahlilan mendadak) membuat madam Sooman ngehela napas panjang. Kayanya sih dia udah paham sama apa yang terjadi. Jadi dengan febelesnya, madam yang make mukenah pink ngejreng itu bentangin kedua tangannya ke samping tubuh. Dan dengan suara berwibawa khas CEO yang memiliki perusahaan gede, si madam kemudian bilang; "Biar saya yang meluruskan duduk perkara ini.."

"Kalian merasa aneh ya?" tanya madam lagi, sambil senyum misterius. Diikuti anggukan kompak dari seluruh jamaah masjid termasuk ustad Siwon.

"Bagus kalau begitu-"

**SELAMAT!**

**KARENA KALIAN TELAH MEMBACA EXO KOST DODOL YANG TELAH DIBAJAK**

**OLEH AUTHOR AUTUMNPANDA!**

**HUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

***ketawa jahat***

***pake mahkota sama jubah berkibar***

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**SELAMAT! ANDA TELAH MASUK DALAM ACARA SUPER TRAP!**

**DISANA ADA KAMERA~ DISANA~ DAN DISANA~ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~**

**.**

**.**

**UDAH, BENERAN END WOIY!**

**.**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari Webtoon versi April Mop! (**_**Webtooners pasti tau dong yaa**_**~)**

**Gue, autumnpanda (atau yang lebih suka dipanggil Oom sama anak-anak seshipperan~) minta ijin sama author EKD yang asli, yakni bubun Lovara, untuk membajak FF punyanya.**

**See, mana ada pembajak baik hati selain gue yang minta ijin duluan buat ngehacurin FF orang? Hahahahahaha~ Tapi guys, jangan salah paham yaa, biar ngebjak, gue udah diberi restu loh sama mbak Lovara. Sama bubun kesayangan gue. Jadi walaupun hasilnya hancur ya sabodo teuing hahahaha /dibunuh**

**Oke. Udah yaa. Bajakannya sampe sini ajah. Sampai jumpa di fanfic bajakan yang lain~ Kalo kalian mau rekues fanfic apa yang pengen dibajak, tulis aja di kolom review judulnya dan siapa authornya. Siapa tahu gue dapet ilham buat ngebajak dan ngehacurin itu FF. Hahahaha~ /dibuang**

**Oke cinta, see you on my real account 'autumnpanda'**

**Bae. Muah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**autumnpanda **_**(suami sah Kris Wu)-dan Bubun Lovara!**

**.**

**.**

**ps: buat Bubun, hutang papih lunas ya bun. Besok tanggal 24 jangan ditagih lagi plis. Papih udah ga sanggup.. /lemes**

**I love you bun..**

**Makasih udah ngijinin papih ngebajak ff awesome ini. Calanghe~ Muah muah muah..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Exo Kost Dodol**

**(Parodi Anak Kost Dodol)**

**Author: Lovara**

**Rate: K**

**Cast: Exo OT12 + Madam Sooman. Bisa nambah lagi terserah yang nulis.**

**Summary: Kedodolan anak-anak kost yang menamai genk mereka dengan nama Exo.**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**Warning: bahasa gak baku, EYD diragukan, alur kilat,cerita aneh dan amburegul. **

**...**

Sehun curiga sama Luhan. Tiap malem Sehun denger Luhan telpon-telponan sampe malem pake sayang-sayangan. Akhir-akhir ini Luhan juga lebih sering balik ke China.

"Luhan Hyung pasti udah punya pacar" curhat Sehun sama Chanyeol yang dirasa masih agak warasan dikit sekost.

"Kok kamu bisa bilang gitu Hun? Emang kamu pernah liat Luhan gendeng pacarnya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil ngetik tugas kuliah.

"Aku emang gak liat sih Hyung, tapi firasat aja. Apalagi tiap malem Luhan Hyung telponan pake sayang-sayang" jawab Sehun galau.

"Yah mungkin aja itu orang tua nya"

"Nggak mungkin Hyung. Masa telpon sama orang tua bisa mesra gitu? Pasti Luhan Hyung udah punya pacar!" Sehun ngotot.

"Yaudah kalo emang Luhan udah punya pacar, relain aja. Terus kamu mupon cari yang lain"

"Nggak bisa Hyung. Nggak bisa. Hati ini udah terlanjur milih Luhan Hyung buat pasangan hidup" Sehun mewek alay.

"Lebai deh Hun" Chanyeol facepalm.

"Aku kudu gimana Hyung?!" Sehun nubruk Chanyeol yang duduk didepannya.

"Chan keluar-"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun masuk kamar Chanyeol. Sengaja dibikin timingnya pas Sehun lagi meluk Chanyeol.

"HUWEEE! CHANNIE SELINGKUH SAMA ALBINO CADEL!" teriak Baekhyun 9 oktaf.

**...**

"Duh Baekkie sayang, aku ngga selingkuh sama Sehun. Percaya deh" sekarang Chanyeol lagi ngebujuk Baekhyun yang ngambek gara-gara adegan tadi.

"Bodo. Ngga selingkuh tapi sampe peluk-pelukan gitu" teriak Baekhyun dari dalem kamarnya.

"Tadi itu Sehun lagi curhat yang~"

"Emang curhat pake peluk-pelukan segala?!" kayaknya Baekhyun masih PMS+abis ngemil bon cabe.

"Kenapa Yeol?" tanya Kris yang baru pulang jogging.

"Baekhyun ngambek~" jawab Chanyeol lemes. Selama ini kan hubungan mereka yang termasuk paling anteng sekost.

"Ngambek kenapa?" Kris kepo.

"Cuma salah paham. Padahal Sehun duluan yang meluk"

Kris mundur 3 langkah.

"Kenapa?" gantian Chanyeol nanya.

"Kamu masih normal kan, Yeol?"

"Eh gigi naga. Disini gak ada yang normal" sembur Chanyeol.

"Oiya bener" Kris baru sadar.

"Kasih hadiah aja Yeol, biasanya kan cewek takluk kalo sama hadiah" saran Kris sambil ngerangkul pundak Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun bukan cewek," Chanyeol muka datar. "Eh tapi bisa juga tuh dipake idenya" tambahnya.

"Aku-" Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan lagi-lagi pas moment yang gak tepat.

"SEKARANG KAMU SELINGKUH SAMA GI-KRIS HYUNG?!" teriak Baekhyun ngeliat Kris ngerangkul Chanyeol.

Brak...

Belum sempet Chanyeol ngomong, Baekhyun udah banting pintu kamar.

**...**

Masih inget chapter kemarin, kemarinnya lagi Suho ngajakin Yixing kencan? Kalo ngga inget coba baca lagi chapter kemarin kemarinnya lagi. Karna yang nulis juga sebenernya ngga inget. Hari ini Suho udah niat ngajakin Yixing nonton. Sesuai permintaan Yixing, mereka bakal nonton film horor terbaru. Yang tokoh utamanya gurita kuning pengen jadi hokage.

Dari pagi, Suho udah luluran pake parutan kapur barus, katanya biar putih mulus. Jongin yang ngeliat Suho luluran pake kapur barus jadi mikir pengen luluran juga biar putih.

"Widih silau banget," kata Xiumin yang ketemu Suho abis bilas lulurnya.

"Cakep nggak Hyung?" Suho pamer kulitnya yang abis luluran.

"Cakep kok cakep. Tapi kayak ada yang kurang gitu?"

"Hah? Kurang apaan Hyung?" Suho panik. Dia pengen kencan hari ini sempurna.

"Kayaknya kamu kurang tinggian dikit deh, Ho? Yixing kan lumayan tinggi tuh, masa kamunya nggak tinggi?" cerocos Xiumin minta dinikahin/?

Suho ngurut dadanya sabar. Kata papih sama mamihnya kalo sama orang tua nggak boleh durhaka, ntar bisa kena kutuk jadi miskin. Suho mau balas dendam.

"Eh Umin Hyung sekarang keliatan beda ya~"

"Beda? Beda gimana?" Xiumin udah ngarepin pujian dari Suho.

"Iya beda. Kayak ada gendut-gendutnya gitu~" abis ngomong itu, Suho langsung ngilang. Takut dikaplok sama Xiumin.

"Dasar pendek!" teriak Xiumin.

Dikamar, Suho millih baju yang pas buat kencan nanti. Ia ngeliatin deretan baju-baju didalem lemari.

"Pake apa ya? Kaos ini udah nggak ngetrend lagi. Kalo yang ini kemarin udah dipake buat kencan. Yang ini? Duh ini kaosnya kok bolong" kata Suho sambil ngebuang kaos yang bolong seupil ke tong sampah.

"Apa telpon papih aja ya? Biar dikirim kaos baru buat ngedate sama ayank?"

Suho langsung ambil hape merk kedondong yang udah digigit separo.

"Hallo papih? Ini Suho pih. Iya anak papih yang cakep itu"

"..."

"Sekarang udah tinggian dikit pih" Suho sebel papihnya ngatain Suho pendek.

"..."

"Pih, Suho minta dikirimin kaos donk. Suho mau kencan tapi kaosnya gak ada yang cocok" kata Suho mirip anak gadis yang galau soal baju.

"..."

"Okee~ makasih pih~ salamin buat mamih juga ya~"

Telpon ditutup.

Gak sampe setengah jam truk kontainer gede parkir didepan kostan.

"Suho Hyung ! ada yang nyariin nih!" teriak Jongin dari depan.

Suho buru-buru keluar kamarnya. Didepan ia ngeliat bapak-bapak yang biasa jadi tukang anter barang dirumahnya.

"Kiriman apa Hyung?" tanya Jongin kagum ngeliat truk segede godzilla.

"Baju" jawab Suho.

"Haah?! Baju nya seberapa Hyung? 3 butik diborong semua?!" teriak Jongin kaget.

Bapak-bapak tadi ngeluarin kardus yang gedenya kira-kira mirip tv 24 inchi.

"Makasih ya pak" kata Suho sambil senyum 5 dollar.

Ngenggg...Bruumm... (ceritanya ini efek truknya pergi)

Jongin melongo. "Bajunya Cuma segini Hyung?"

"Iya, emang kenapa?"

"LEBAI BANGET SIH KIRIMNYA PAKE TRUK KONTAINER! ISINYA CUMA KARDUS SEBIJI!" teriak Jongin frustasi.

"Ih suka-suka donk~" jawab Suho songong.

"Xing~ katanya hari ini mau kencan~?" Suho udah rapi sekarang. Ia nunggu didepan kamar Yixing.

Gak ada tanda-tanda Yixing keluar dari kamar.

"Yixing sayang~ aku udah rapi nih~"

"Hyung? Ngapain?" tanya Tao yang baru aja dari dapur.

"Mau kencan sama Yixing donk" jawab Suho pede.

"Kencan? Yixing Hyung nya kan hari ini mudik ke China, baru pulang besok" kata Tao.

Suho langsung jadi butiran pasir terus kena angin.

"Kris Ge! Suho Hyung ilang ketiup angin!"

**...**

"Suho Hyung kenapa sih?" tanya Kyungsoo yang rada iritasi sama pemandangan Suho lagi ngenes dipojokan ruang Tv.

"Ditinggal kawin lari sama Yixing Hyung" jawab Jongin asal.

"Haah?! Serius Jong?" Kyungsoo matanya tambah belo O_O

"Emang tadi aku bilang apaan Hyung?"

"Kawin lari"

"Ih Soo Hyung gitu~ ngajaknya kawin lari~ Jongin kan belum kelar kuliahnya~" Jongin mendadak lenjeh.

Gaplok...

Jongin ditabok Kyungsoo pake raket nyamuk.

"Makanya kuliah yang bener. Jangan kebanyakan bolos" kata Kyungsoo.

"Berarti ntar kalo aku udah kelar kuliah, kita kawin lari ya Hyung?"

Gaplok... (season 2)

"Soo Hyung mukulin terus ih" ucap Jongin sambil megangin kepalanya yang kena gaplokan Kyungsoo 2x.

"Serius nih. Suho Hyung kenapa jadi lemes gitu? Keluarganya bangkrut?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Mustahil keluarganya Suho Hyung bangkrut. Kata Tao sih tadi Suho Hyung mau kencan sama Yixing Hyung, tapikan Yixing Hyungnya lagi mudik"

"Jadi, kencannya batal?"

Jongin ngangguk. "Kayaknya Yixing Hyung lupa ngabarin kalo dia mudik hari ini. Suho Hyung tadi udah semangat banget mau kencan"

"Iya saking semangatnya sampe rela luluran dari pagi" Xiumin tiba-tiba nongol sambil ngemil kuaci.

"Umin Hyung jangan nongol terus ngilang tiba-tiba kayak kuroko deh, bikin jantungan tau gak sih?" ucap Jongin yang kaget setengah mati.

"Iya Hyung, gak baik buat jantung" tambah Kyungsoo yang reflek meluk Jongin gara-gara kaget.

"Kalo mau ngagetin bilang dulu donk Hyung, jadinya aku siap buat meluk Soo Hyung juga" Jongin modus peluk-peluk Kyungsoo.

**...**

"Yuhuuu~ spada~" tenang aja ini bukan suara madam Sooman. Ini suara Luhan yang baru comeback dari China.

Sepi.

"Loh? Pada kemana?" batin Luhan.

Luhan masuk ke dalem kost, gak ada orang sebiji pun.

"Jangan-jangan mereka kena gusur satpol PP gara-gara ketauan kumpul kebo disini?"

Plok...

Kris yang muncul langsung mukul kepala Luhan pake sendok nasi.

"Yakk! Kurang ajar!" teriak Luhan kenceng.

"Siapa yang kumpul kebo?" tanya Kris sadis.

"Hehe... Nggak Kris. Nggak. Cuma becanda" Luhan meringis.

Kris ngeliat Luhan bawa keranjang lumayan gede.

"Kamu bawa apa Han?" tanya Kris.

Luhan langsung buru-buru ngumpetin keranjang yang ia bawa itu. "He? Nggak bawa apa-apa kok"

"Aku masuk kamar dulu ya. Hehe..." Luhan langsung ngacir ke kamarnya.

"Hmm.. mencurigakan" kata Kris.

Sorenya anak-anak kost udah ada pulang kuliah. Mereka ngumpul diruang Tv sambil istirahat. Luhan masih belum keluar kamar dari tadi siang. Dia sempet keluar pas tadi ambil makan terus langsung balik ke dalem kamar lagi.

"Luhan udah pulang tuh, Hun" kata Chen yang tau kalo Sehun lagi galau.

"Beneran Hyung?" Sehun langsung semangat.

"Iya, tadi kata Umin Hyung, Umin Hyung kata Jongin, Jongin kata Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo kata Kris Hyung kalo Luhan udah pulang"

Sehun diem. Ia lagi mencerna kata-kata Chen barusan. "Intinya kata Kris Hyung kan?"

Chen ngangguk.

"Kenapa nggak ngomong kalo dari Kris Hyung aja sih?!"

"Ya biar dialognya panjang. Kan Hyung jarang dapet dialog disini" kata Chen nyindir yang nulis FF.

"Terserahlah Hyung. Ke kamar Lulu Hyung ah~ sapa tau Lulu Hyung kangen sama Hunnie~"

**...**

"Luh—"

"Ih sayang jangan nakal deh~"

Sehun membeku didepan kamar Luhan. Sayang? SAYANG? **SAYANG? **_**SAYANG? **__**SAYANG? **_** ?**

LUHAN SAMA SIAPA DIKAMAR?! KOK PAKE SAYANG-SAYANGAN SEGALA?!

"Geli tau~ jangan gitu~"

Sehun panas. Bukan demam. Sehun cemburu.

"Aduh sakit, jangan digigit donk~"

Sudah cukup. Sehun udah gak tahan. Dia kebelet pipis.

RALAT

Sudah cukup. Sehun udah gak tahan.

Brak...

"Kamu selingkuh sama siapa Hyung?!" Sehun asal dobrak kamar Luhan.

Didalem kamar Luhan gak ada siapa-siapa. Cuma ada Luhan yang pake kaos singlet sama celana pendek doraemon.

"Gyaaaa~ kamu ngapain Hun?!" teriak Luhan kayak anak perawan mau diena-ena.

"Loh?"

Sehun bingung karna didalem Cuma ada Luhan sebiji sama seonggok buntelan warna abu-abu tua menjurus ke warna hitam dipojokan.

"Keluar sana Hun!" usir Luhan yang malu karna Cuma pake celana pendek.

"Eh tapi Hyung..."

Brak...

Kali ini pintu kamar dibanting sama Luhan. Poor pintu kamar. Pintu kamar pasti kuat. Kita sayang pintu kamar.

"Jadi ini ada apa" Kris mulai introgasi.

Suara teriakan Luhan tadi kayaknya bikin penghuni kost langsung kumpul diruang makan. Sehun duduk disebelah kanan dan Luhan duduk disebelah kiri sambil bawa buntelan entah apa itu.

"Kamu kenapa teriak tadi, Han?"

"Mm.. tadi Sehun tiba-tiba aja masuk kamar. Kalo misalnya pas aku lagi ganti baju gimana? Kan malu~" jawab Luhan.

"Kalian sama-sama cowok ngapain malu?" kata Xiumin sambil lendotan dipundak Chen.

Iya juga sih.

"Terus kamu Hun? Kenapa asal masuk kamar orang?" tanya Kris.

"Soalnya... aku denger Luhan Hyung lagi sayang-sayangan didalem kamar"

"APA?!" teriak semua anak kost minus Hunhan.

"Serius Han? Kamu bawa cowok ke dalem kamar?" Xiumin sampe melotot kayak mbak peniti rose.

"Ih Luhan Hyung ternyata gitu, suka bawa cowok masuk ke dalem kamar" tambah Baekhyun.

Plok...Plok...

Luhan nge-gaplok Xiumin sama Baekhyun.

"Ini juga kostan cowok kali, gak usah pada lebai gitu" kata Luhan.

Xiumin sama Baekhyun meringis.

"Oke gini. Aku nggak bawa cowok ke kamar. Terus yang Sehun denger tadi sayang-sayangan itu bener" Luhan ngasih klarifikasi kayak artis ketangkep basah dating.

Semuanya anteng dengerin penjelasan Luhan.

"Aku tadi sayang-sayangan sama ini~"

Luhan nunjukin buntelan yang ia tadi bawa.

Meong...

Buntelan itu bisa bersuara mirip kucing.

"Wah~ bantal duduknya Lulu Ge bisa ngeong~ Kris Ge, ntar cariin bantal duduk panda yang bisa ngomong ya~" kata Tao.

Kris langsung ngesinar laser Luhan.

"Ini bukan bantal duduk panda sayang~ ini kucing beneran" jelas Luhan.

Meong...

Dia mengeong lagi.

**...**

Mbul. Seonggok gumpalan bulu berwarna gelap yang sekarang menyedot semua perhatian Luhan. Semua serba Mbul. Apa-apa kudu Mbul. Sehun jadi dicuekin gara-gara Mbul.

_**Ps: Ini Mbul kucingnya Luhan, bukan Mbul mantan anjingnya yang nulis FF ini. Kesamaan nama hanya bagian dari ketidaksengajaan belaka.**_

Balik ke cerita.

"Hun~ ambilin mangkuk minumya Mbul donk~"

"Hunnie~ ke pet shop yuk beli makanan buat Mbul~"

"Hunnie~ bersihin pup nya mbul ya~"

Sehun jadi babysitter nya Mbul sekarang.

"Yang sabar ya Hun, i know that feel bro" kata Kris ngasih semangat. Kris inget rasanya dicuekin gebetan gara-gara peliharan. Dia pernah ngalamin hal itu di FF sebelah.

"Pulangkan saja aku ke rumah orang tua ku Hyung," curhat Sehun sama Suho.

"Nih" Suho ngash segepok duit.

"Buat apa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Lah katanya pengen pulang? Kamu gak ada ongkos kan? Makanya Hyung pinjemin duit dulu, ganti nya kapan-kapan. Gak usah diganti juga gak apa-apa kok" jawab Suho songong seperti biasa.

"Baek Hyung~" Sehun pindah curhatnya.

"Kenapa? Sini cerita sama Hyung" Baekhyun mendadak keibuan.

"Lulu Hyung, gak peduli lagi sama Sehun sekarang. Ia lebih peduli sama bantal duduknya" kata Sehun sambil mewek.

"Cup..cup.. itu kucing Hun, bukan bantal duduk" jelas Baekhyun.

"Kamu cemburu sama mbul?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun ngangguk.

"Kamu ga rela kalo Luhan lebih perhatian sama Mbul?"

Sehun ngangguk.

"Kamu pengen Luhan perhatian sama kamu lagi?"

Sehun angguk-angguk kayak boneka mainan di dashbor mobil.

"EMANG KAMU SIAPANYA LUHAN?! Hahahaha..."

Kayaknya Baekhyun masih kezel sama Sehun gara-gara insiden dia peluk-peluk Chanyeol.

**...**

"Min Hyung lagi ngapain?" tanya Chen yang ngeliat yayangnya Cuma duduk diem tanpa ngemil.

"Lagi mikir nih,"

"Mikir apa?"

"Mikir, kapan kita dapet jatah dialog di FF ini? Perasaan dialog ku Cuma ngemil aja " kata Xiumin.

Chen langsung meluk Xiumin dari samping. "Biarin aja Hyung dapet dialog dikit, kita kan jadi bisa mojok"

"Iya juga sih ya" Xiumin manggut-manggut.

"Chen~"

"Iya, kenapa sayang?"

"Itu ada 3 setan lagi ngeliatin kita" kata Xiumin nunjuk kearah lorong kostan.

Chen nengok ke kiri dan ngeliat Suho, Sehun sama Kris yang ngeliatin mereka berdua iri.

"Gak usah diladenin Hyung, mereka Cuma jones" kata Chen masih meluk Xiumin.

"Enak aja jones, yang jones itu Cuma Sehun sama Kris" protes Suho gak terima. Dia kan udah jadian sama Yixing.

"Terus kenapa ngeliatin orang pacaran? Pengen? Sana sama Yixing" usir Xiumin.

"Yixing 'kan belom balik-balik" Suho galau. Katanya Yixing Cuma mudik semalem, tapi ini udah 48 jam tapi Yixing belom balik juga.

"Pindah kamar aja yuk Hyung~ disini banyak nyamuk" kata Chen.

Chen sama Xiumin gandengan terus masuk ke kamar Xiumin.

"Woey! Ini FF rate K bukan M!" teriak mereka bertiga.

"Berisik...!"

Xiumin ngelempar sendal swallownya. Sehun sama Suho reflek menunduk.

Bletak...

"Gigi ku...!" lemparan sendal Xiumin strike kena muka Kris.

**...**

"Bebeb udah gak marah lagi kan?" tanya Chanyeol yang hari ini ngajak Baekhyun ke restoran mamahnya.

"Emang aku marah kenapa?" nada omongan Baekhyun masih jutek.

"Kan kemarin kamu liat Sehun meluk-meluk aku"

Brak...

Baekhyun gebrak meja. "Tuhkan kamu tau. Kenapa dari kemarin diem aja?"

Chanyeol mengkeret. Pacarnya ini biarpun body kecil muka kecewek-cewekan tapi udah khatam jurus-jurus hapkido. Chanyeol kan ga mau dijadiin dendeng sama Baekhyun pake jurus hapkidonya.

"Y—ya soalnya kamu diajak ngomong marah-marah terus sih kemarin"

Brak...

"Jadi ini semua salah aku gitu?"

Chanyeol udah ngumpet dibawah meja. "Ng—nggak kok Baek, kamu gak salah. Yang salah aku. Aku minta maaf ya"

"Nah gitu donk dari kemarin" aura Baekhyun udah bling-bling lagi kayak gigi Kris.

"Ada apa? Kalian berantem?" tanya mamah nya Chanyeol sambil nganterin makanan.

"Chanyeol selingkuh~" jawab Baekhyun.

Brak...

Sekali lagi meja digebrak. Mungkin abis ini para meja bakalan ngajuin tuntutan sama yang nulis FF.

"KAMU BERANI SELINGKUH? MINTA MAMAH SUNAT SAMPE ABIS ITU SOSIS PUNYA KAMU?!"

Chanyeol refleks megangin 'sosisnya'.

"Ng—nggak mah. Chanyeol gak bakalan selingkuh kok" jawab Chanyeol keder.

"Bagus~" kata Baekhyun sama mama nya Chanyeol kompakan.

"Baek~" panggil Chanyeol pelan pas mamanya udah pergi.

"Apaan?!" Baekhyun masih judes.

"Muach~"

Chanyeol nge-flying kiss Baekhyun yang duduk didepannya.

Baekhyun langsung kejang dapet flying kiss dari Chanyeol.

**...**

"Tadaima~" Yixing yang baru balik dari China mendadak bisa bahasa jepang.

"Xing, udah pulang?" kata Chen yang lagi suap-suapan oppak sama Xiumin.

"Iya baru sempet pulang, kemarin mau naik kereta tapi bannya bocor. Yaudah deh ga jadi pulang" jawab Yixing.

Chen sama Xiumin melongo sambil ngunyah oppak.

"Eh kok sepi, pada kemana yang lain?" tanya Yixing ikutan nimbrung makan oppak.

"Kraus... yang lain... kraus... lagi dikampus... kraus..." jawab Xiumin dengan mulut penuh oppak.

"Umin Hyung jangan makan sambil ngomong gitu donk ah, kan jadi bececeran/? Itu oppaknya" kata Chen sambil ngusapin pinggiran mulut Xiumin.

Giliran Yixing yang melongo.

"Gamau Hyung. Pokoknya aku gamau nganter Lulu Hyung ke dokter"

Dari depan kedengeran suara Sehun yang kayaknya pulang bareng Luhan.

"Sekali ini aja kok Hun~ yah~ yah~" sekarang suara Luhan.

"Pokoknya tetep gamau. Lagian Hyung kan bisa pergi sendiri atau ajak Baekhyun" kata Sehun lagi.

"Hiks... kamu kok jahat sih Hun..." Luhan mewek.

"Aku udah gak mempan sama tangisannya Lulu Hyung sekarang" kayaknya Sehun udah bener-bener marah.

"Ta—tapi kan ini juga gara-gara kamu Hun. Kamu telat ngeluarin kemarin jadinya kayak gini..."

Chen, Xiumin sama Yixing melongo berjamaah. Percakapan ambigay macam apa ini.

"Lulu Hyung yang maksa kan kemarin? Padahal aku nya ngga mau. Jadi salah Lulu Hyung juga donk" Sehun sewot.

Brak...

Sekali lagi terjadi pembantingan pintu. Tersangka utamanya adalah Luhan. Dia masuk kekamarnya sambil nangis kejer.

"Lu—Luhan kenapa?" tanya Yixing pelan pas liat Sehun masuk.

"Gatau" jawab Sehun judes.

Dokter? Telat keluarin? Salah Sehun? Luhan dipaksa?

Yang terakhir kayaknya Yixing salah sangka deh -_-

**...**

"Ho~" panggil Yixing yang lagi lendotan dipundak Suho.

"Kenapa?" jawab Suho sambil ngetik tugas kuliahnya.

"Luhan Ge hamil ya?"

"Gak ta—APA?HAMIL?!"

Yixing otomatis langsung nutup mulut ember Suho pake kaos kaki. Poor Suho.

"Puah—Kamu tau darimana Xing?"

"Tadi siang Sehun sama Luhan berantem depan kost, Sehunnya ngga mau nganterin Luhan ke dokter"

"Tunggu. Kalo Luhan Hyung hamil, berarti mereka ena-ena donk?" kata Suho pelan. "Perasaan ini FF gada tulisan enceh nya"

"Kamu ngomong apaan sih Ho?"

"Hah? Nggak. Nggak ngomong apa-apa. Tapi kamu yakin kalo Luhan Hyung hamil?"

"Ya ngga tau juga sih. Tapi kemarin ada Chen sama Umin Hyung juga kok yang denger. Tanya aja sama mereka"

"Kalo kamu gimana Xing?"

"Aku? Aku kenapa?"

"Hamil. Mau gak aku hamilin?" Suho pasang tampang mesum tingkat dewa.

Plok...

Yixing mukul pundak Suho.

"Kamu itu~ sukanya mancing yang iya-iya~" Yixing malu-malu unicorn.

"Xing..."

Suho megangin pundak Yixing.

"I—iya..."

Bibir Suho maju tiga centi.

"MYEON HYUNG, PINJEM KAMUS DONK" seorang anak panda jejadian menghancurkan moment indah Sulay.

**...**

Berita Luhan hamil langsung jadi bahan gosip dikostan. Bahkan sampai ke telinga madam Sooman sang pemilik kostan tercinta. Makanya malam ini madam mau bikin konfrensi pers demi mendapatkan kejelasan tentang rumor yang beredar.

"Jadi. Ini udah pada kumpul semua kan?" tanya madam yang malam ini pake daster motif panda. Nun jauh disana Tao udah nyusun rencana buat nyolong daster panda punya madam itu.

"Udah madam. Emang ada apa sih?" tanya Jongin yang baru kelar mandi.

"Ehem. Madam denger ada salah satu dari kalian ada yang hamil" kata madam langsung ga pake foreplay. Eh basa-basi.

"HAAAH?!" anak kost kompakan teriak.

"Siapa madam? Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Luhan." Panggil madam Sooman serius.

"Eh? Aku kenapa madam?" Luhan bingung karena dia ditunjuk sama madam Sooman.

"Katakan pada madam, siapa lelaki yang sudah menghamili mu itu" Madam Sooman jadi bijak.

"APUAAAH?!" teriak Sehun gak woles. Luhan hamil? Luhannya hamil? Sama siapa? Dia kan ga pernah ngerasa buat 'adek'.

"Hayo Hun, tanggung jawab~" kata Kris.

"Bikin aja nggak, suruh tanggung jawab" jawab Sehun sewot.

"Loh? Luhan hamil bukan sama kamu Hun? Terus sama siapa donk?" tanya Baekhyun.

Semuanya langsung ngeliatin Luhan.

"Hyung, siapapun bapaknya. Aku mau kok tanggung jawab buat jadi bapaknya" Sehun megangin tangan Luhan.

Plak...

Kepala Sehun digeplak Luhan pake selopnya Madam.

"Adaw.."

"Enak aja hamil, aku kan cowok mana bisa hamil?"

"Tapi di FF sebelah bisa tuh" sahut Kyungsoo.

**...**

"Jadi, kamu gak hamil Lu?" kata Xiumin.

Luhan udah jelasin dari A sampe Z balik lagi ke A, kalo dia gak hamil.

"Terus yang waktu itu kamu sama Sehun berantem soal dokter itu gimana?" tanya Yixing yang tumben banget bisa inget sesuatu.

"Oh yang itu? Itu kan gara-gara Sehun gak mau nganterin Mbul ke dokter hewan"

"Mbul? Emang mbul kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kemarin kan aku ada kuliah sampe malem. Si Sehun aku suruh buat ajak jalan-jalan mbul biar ga bosen. Eh ternyata dia telat keluarin mbul dari dalem kamar. Mbul udah bikin korden sama seprei pada bolong-bolong" jelas Luhan.

"Terus kok ada dokter-dokter segala?" tanya Xiumin.

"Ya gitu, gara-gara mbul ga dikeluarin dari kamar dia nyakar-nyakar korden sama kasur, terus kukunya ada yang patah" jawab Luhan sambil elus-elus Mbul.

Sehun yang liat itu langsung baca mantra biar dia sama Mbul tukeran tempat.

"Jadi kamu gak hamil?" Baekhyun mastiin lagi.

Luhan geleng-geleng.

"Yaudah yuk Hyung, aku hamilin aja sekarang" Sehun langsung narik tangan Luhan.

Kris yang berdiri disebelah Luhan, juga narik tangan Luhan yang satunya.

"Eh? Kris Hyung apa-apaan? Ngapain narik tangan Lulu Hyung?" Sehun ga terima.

"Kamu mau ngapain hah?!"

"Mau bikin dedek sama Lulu Hyung, Kris Ge kalo pengen sama itu jelmaan panda aja. Jangan sama Lulu Hyung"

Plak...Bugh...Duagh...Bret...

Yang terakhir itu suara dasternya madam Sooman yang robek gara-gara tarik-tarikan sama Tao.

Sehun dapet gebukan gratis dari para Hyung-Hyungnya.

"Enak aja bikin dedek, kita yang udah senior aja ga bisa bikin dedek disini" kata Jongin sewot. Padahal Jongin sama Sehun kan seangkatan.

"Kris Ge, pengen bikin dedek?" tanya Tao yang berhasil merebut daster panda madam Sooman. Sekarang si madam Cuma pake lingerie merah.

"Ka-kamu mau bikin dedek sama Gege?!" Kris langsung semangat 69.

"Nggak."

Jawaban singkat padat dan menyakitkan itu bikin Kris pengen terjun ke dalem sumur.

**...**

Kostan heboh lagi. Kali ini bukan kasus Luhan hamil atau Suho yang batal kencan sama Yixing. Tapi karena si Mbul ilang. Sehun denger Mbul ilang aslinya seneng banget, itu artinya Luhan udah ga perlu bagi perhatian ke Mbul lagi #ciyee.

Tapi ngeliat Luhan yang nangis sampe 7 menit 7 detik, bikin Sehun ga tega juga. Dia kan paling suka Luhan kalo lagi senyum, yang katanya bisa bikin hati besi Sehun meleleh #lebai.

"Kita cari lagi yuk Hyung disekitar kostan, mungkin dia lagi main petak umpet" kata Sehun nyoba menghibur Luhan.

"Hiks...emangnya Mbul itu Tao? Yang ngajak main petak umpet malem-malem gini?Hiks..."

"Apaan sih Ge? Nyebut Tao Tao segala"

"Huwaaaa...pokoknya aku pengen Mbul balik... kalo nggak aku ga mau makan lagi kalo ngga laper" teriak Luhan sambil nangis.

Kalo ngga dicegah sama Suho, Kris udah nampol kepala Luhan pake tongkat wushu punya Tao.

"Mungkin Mbul lagi keliling komplek Hyung, dia nyari temen" kata Kyungsoo yang sama sekali ga masuk akal.

"Atau jangan-jangan Mbul lagi godain kucing janda dikompleks sebelah?" Baekhyun makin ngaco.

"Kalian semua salah. Mbul itu pergi ke pet shop, dia lagi beli cemilan buat malmingan ntar malem" Xiumin lebih ngaco.

"Mbul? Dia siapa sih? Kok Luhan nangis gitu?" Yixing... Gak usah dijelasin deh.

"Permisi~ ada orang gak?" ada suara dari depan.

Ternyata ada tante Heechul dari kompleks janda sebelah.

"Tante Chul, tumben malem-malem kesini?" kata Baekhyun yang kadang merasa tersaingi.

Yang dapet gelar Uke langsung pasang kuda-kuda. Heechul biarpun janda tapi casing masih ori. Mereka takut kalo para bebeb mereka ntar khilap sama Heechul.

"Aduh~ isinya brondong semua~" Heechul malah tebar pesona.

"Ehem..." Xiumin pura-pura batuk.

"Eh iya, ini mau balikin buntelan bulu"

Gak ada yang sadar kalo Heechul bawa Mbul ditangannya.

"Mbul...?!"

Luhan langsung lari ngambil Mbul dari pelukan Heechul. Pertemuan kembali antara majikan dan kucing itu berlangsung haru. Mereka semua sampe nangis.

"SIAPA YANG NAROH BAWANG MERAH DISINI?!" teriak Kris sambil nyeka ingusnya.

Ngga ada yang tau kalo tadi squidword keluar dari laut terus naroh bawang merah disana #ketawasetan.

"Kamu kemana aja Mbul? Mamah kangen sama kamu" ucap Luhan.

"Iya nak, kamu kemana aja? Papah sama mamah nyariin kamu sempe pusing"

Semua otomatis ngeliatin Sehun.

"Kok Mbul bisa ada ditempat tante Chul?" tanya Tao.

"Astaga. Kalian melihara panda yang bisa ngomong?!" seru Heechul kaget pas liat Tao.

Tao langsung mrengut.

"Mbul kalian ini dari tadi pagi udah ngecengin kucingnya tante, si Heebum. Tapikan Heebum udah tante jodohin sama Bugsy, makanya tante balikin si Mbul biar dia gak patah hati"

"Lain kali kalo mau pergi pamitan dulu sama papah atau sama mamah, jadi kita gak pusing nyariin kamu. Liat tuh om sama tante kamu juga ikutan bingung nyariin"

Kayaknya Sehun udah mulai rada-rada. Dia ngajak ngomong Mbul.

"Hun...?" panggil Luhan pelan.

"Iya kenapa sayang?"

Luhan ngeblush. "Apaan sih Hun? Sayang sayang~"

"Loh kamu kan jadi mamah, berarti papahnya aku donk? Masa iya Kris Hyung?"

Luhan geleng-geleng. Horor juga kalo sama Kris, ntar bisa-bisa Luhan dibanting sama Tao.

"Hyung.." Sehun megangin tangan Luhan erat. "Biar kita Cuma keluarga kecil, tapi aku beneran sayang sama Lulu Hyung sama Mbul juga sih, tapi sayangnya banyakan ke Lulu Hyung. Jadi mulai sekarang kita kalo ada apa-apa kudu sama-sama ya~"

Luhan terharu sama omongan Sehun. Gak nyangka bocah yang lebih muda darinya itu bisa ngomong sebijak ini. "Iya Hun, mulai sekarang kita sama-sama~"

Prok...prok...

Yang lain langsung tepuk tangan. Xiumin sampe lempar pop cornnya buat ucapan selamat atas resminya pasangan Hunhan.

"Makan-makan~" tagih Baekhyun.

END (untuk Chapter ini)

***sungkem* udah berapa lama ya ini FF bulukan ga update? Chapter kemarin udah dibantu sama papih autumnpanda *cipok* **

**Ending chapter ini absurd ya, kayak kelakuan Kris -_-'**

**Oke ini berarti chapter depan bakal ending beneran. Tinggal Kris sama Sooman yang belum jadian. Tao? Ntar dia sama duda kompleks sebelah tenang aja #digebukKTHS #disepakKris.**

**BYE...**

**REVIEW...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Exo Kost Dodol**

**(Parodi Anak Kost Dodol)**

**Author: Lovara**

**Rate: K**

**Cast: Exo OT12 + Madam Sooman. Bisa nambah lagi terserah yang nulis.**

**Summary: Kedodolan anak-anak kost yang menamai genk mereka dengan nama Exo.**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**Warning: bahasa gak baku, EYD diragukan, alur kilat,cerita aneh dan amburegul. **

**...**

**WARNING: INI CHAPTER TERAKHIR. TENGKS BUAT SEMUA READER YANG SETIA NUNGGUIN FF INI SAMPE LUMUTAN. DAN CHAPTER INI SPESIAL ISINYA KRISTAO. MUNGKIN BIKIN BAPER DAN UDAH NGGA LUCU LAGI, KARNA UDAH KELAMAAN GAK APDET. **

**...**

Kris baru bangun pas jam nunjukin pukul 10 siang. Kebo emang sih Kris. Dia keluar kamar buat mandi, biarpun libur Kris tetep kudu mandi. Katanya biar gak jorok kayak authornya yang jarang mandi kalo liburan.

/Sial/

Kris nengok kanan-kiri kayak orang mau nyebrang jalan. Kostan sepi. Ini kan hari jumat, biasanya kalo hari jumat pada ngumpul dikost karna kuliah libur.

"Masa iya pada mudik semua?" batin Kris yang masih pake kaos singlet sama celana kolor item.

Kris jalan ke kamar mandi belakang. Ia gak sengaja papasan sama Baekhyun yang keliatannya buru-buru banget mau pergi.

"Mau kemana, Baek? Tumben jam segini udah rapi?" kata Kris.

"Udah siang kali ah Hyung,"

"Kamu mau pergi? Yang lain pada kemana?" tanya Kris.

Baekhyun glagepan kayak anak perawan ketauan hamil sama bapaknya.

"Ng—itu—anu—mereka—nggak tau Hyung, udah ya aku pergi dulu, soalnya ini menyangkut nyawa" kata Baekhyun terus pergi ninggalin Kris yang melongo.

"Itu anak kesurupan?"

Kris cuek. Dia siul-siul sambil masuk kamar mandi.

"Ntar ajakin ayang Jitao kencan ah~" katanya.

3 jam kemudian Kris keluar dari kamar mandi. Udah seger sama fresh.

"Ahhh~ segernya~"

Hidung mancung Kris mencium bau masakan enak.

"Wah bau nya enak"

Kris ngikutin insting perutnya berjalan ke dapur. Ternyata di dapur bukan Kyungsoo ato Xiumin ato Luhan ato juga Yixing, tapi Tao yang lagi masak. Dia pake apron gambar panda yang lagi pake apron panda yang gambarnya panda pake apron. Bingung 'kan?

"Pagi aya—Tao~" sapa Kris sumringah ketemu pujaan hati.

Tao balik badan. Tangannya megang piso gede, darah muncrat dimana-mana. Nggak dink becanda, ini bukan FF horor.

"Udah siang Ge~" bales Tao sambil sibuk potong ini potong itu.

"Tumben kamu masak?"

"Iya. Soalnya kata mamah, Tao kudu belajar masak biar gak ngerepotin yang lain"

Kris manggut-manggut. Calon istrinya ini lagi belajar masak ternyata. Duh ah nyebutnya calon istri, Kris kan jadi malu.

"Gege kenapa?" tanya Tao yang ngeliat Kris senyam-senyum mesum.

Kris langsung pasang wajah cool ala sakamoto. "Nggak apa-apa. Gege boleh nyicipin masakannya?"

Tao senyum lebar. "Boleh banget Ge, tadinya Tao mau masakin anak kost, tapi gatau kenapa mereka hari ini kompakan ada acara semua"

"Kalo Tao yang masak, buat sekampung juga Gege sanggup ngabisin~" Kris ngewink cakep.

Plok..

"Gege bisa aja deh~"

Dia ditabok Tao pake talenan.

Gak sampe 3 jam meja diruang makan udah penuh sama makanan hasil buatan Tao. Kris yang udah nunggu sampe ketiduran langsung pasang mata blink-blink ngeliat semua makanan didepannya. Pokoknya semua masakan ini dia pernah liat di drakor Jang Geum.

"Gege boleh ngabisin ini semua?" tanya Kris mastiin.

"Iya. Gege boleh ngabisin kok~"

Kris langsung ngambil nasi sama piring. Dia ngeliatin semua hasil masakan dimeja. Bingung mau milih yang mana soalnya keliatan enak semua. Akhirnya Kris milih buat ngambil daging yang dikasih bumbu kecap.

Hap...

1 kunyahan.

2 kunyahan.

3 kunyahan.

...

10 kunyahan.

"Zi, dagingnya kok alot banget ya" kata Kris.

Dia ngelepehin tadi potongan daging. Ternyata itu bukan potongan daging, tapi potongan kayu.

"Kok ada potongan kayu?" tanya Kris.

"Eh, masa sih Ge? Apa jangan-jangan itu talenan yang tadi Tao pake buat motong daging ya?"

Kris ngaduk mangkok tadi, isinya potongan kayu semua. Kris masih mikir positif, mungkin pas motong daging Tao kelebihan make kekuatannya.

Sekarang Kris nyomot lumpia. Dari luar keliatan kayak lumpia pada umumnya.

Hap (lagi)

1 kunyahan.

2 kunyahan.

3 kunyahan.

...

10 kunyahan.

Kris nangis. Air matanya gak berhenti keluar.

"Enak ya Ge? Gege sampe nangis gitu makannya~" kata Tao seneng.

"Hiks...Zi~kamu... masukin apa...aja ke...lumpianya.."

"Tadinya Tao mau isi pake rebung, tapi gatau rebung itu apa, jadinya Tao masukin cabe merah, cabe keriting, tabasco sama wasabi. Warnanya bagus kan Ge? Warna-warni gitu~"

Kris nyerah. Dia lambaiin tangannya ke pojok ruangan.

"Thor, ngga kuat Thor~ saya nyerah."

Habis itu seharian Kris jadi penghuni jamban.

**...**

"Lah, emang Kris Hyung gatau kalo Tao gak bisa masak?" kata Sehun yang prihatin liat penderitaan Kris selama 11 chapter.

"Tau sih, tapi kirain gak separah ini" jawab Kris sambil minum oralit.

"Kris Hyung masuk kost sini rada telat sih. Dulu anak sekost yang jadi korban masakannya Tao, abis itu Tao diblacklist gak boleh masak lagi sama Kyungsoo" jelas Chen.

"Kok kalian gak ngasih tau kalo masakannya Tao itu bikin mules 7 turunan 8 tanjakan" Kris mewek cakep.

"Kita kasih tau juga Hyung ngga bakal percaya, Hyung mesti bakal bilang 'biarpun gak enak tetep aku makan kalo yang buat ayank Jitao" kata Jongin niruin ekspresi Kris.

"Iya juga sih" Kris ngeiyain omongan Jongin.

"Gege~"

Tao nongol.

"Gege udah sembuh?" tanya Tao perhatian. Tumben.

"Iya. Udah mendingan sih" jawab Kris yang hatinya dag dig dug der ngeliat Tao Cuma pake bokser.

"Yey~ ntar kalo udah sembuh beneran. Nyicipin masakannya Tao lagi ya Ge~"

Sambadi tolong pindahin Kris ke planet namek sekarang.

**...**

Baekhyun langsung senyum mesum pas ngeliat Tao yang baru bangun tidur.

"Semalem lembur ya, Nda~"

Tao nguap lebar. "Iya Hyung, untung aja ada Kris Ge yang mau bantuin"

"Sampe jam berapa emangnya?"

"Sampe jam 2 kalo gak salah. Untung aja hari ini masuk kuliah sore"

"Waow~ sampe jam 2~. Kris Hyung strong banget ya~"

Baekhyun masih pasang senyum mesum. Sedangkan Tao yang gatau arah omongan Baekhyun Cuma bisa ngejawab apa adanya.

"Iya Hyung, semalem kita sampe minum vitamin biar kuat"

Jawaban dari Tao emang rada ambigay sih.

"Udah ah Hyung, Tao mau mandi. Ntar tidur lagi" kata Tao yang langsung masuk kamar mandi.

Nggak lama, Kris keluar dari kamarnya. Tampang Kris acak-acakan banget.

"Ciyeee Kris Hyung~"

Kris ngeliatin Baekhyun. "Apaan?!"

"Dih pura-pura gatau segala. Eh tapi Hyung kok bisa sih nego sama authornya? Hyung kan biasanya nista disini?"

Kris makin ga mudeng. "Kamu ngomong apaan, Baek?"

"Semalem Hyung sama Tao lembur 'kan?"

"Iya. Emang kenapa? Tao yang minta kok~"

Baekhyun melongo. Matanya jadi belo kayak Kyungsoo. "Serius Hyung?! Tao yang minta?"

"Bentar. Bentar. Kayaknya ada yang aneh ni, kamu bahas lembur apa Baek?" tanya Kris ngerasa kalo ada yang aneh sama omongan Baekhyun.

"Kris Hyung sama Tao semalem lembur ah uh oh 'kan?" kata Baekhyun langsung.

Plak...

Kris mukul kepala Baekhyun pake selop.

"Enak aja, siapa yang bilang? Semalem kita lembur tugas kuliahnya Tao"

Baekhyun megangin kepalanya yang digaplok Kris. "Tapi kok dilehernya Tao ada bekas merah-merah gitu? Itu hasil lemburnya Kris Hyung kan?"

Giliran Kris yang melongo.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa...!" suara teriakan Tao dari dalem kamar mandi.

"Gege liat lehernya Tao merah-merah gini!" teriak Tao yang keluar kamar mandi ga pake baju. Masih ada handuk sih dipinggangnya. Kris kecewa. *eh

**...**

Cacar air. Tao ternyata kena cacar air. Jadi merah-merah dilehernya itu bukan hasil karya Kris kayak yang Baekhyun bayangin.

"Kamu umur berapa sih Zi? Baru kena cacar air?" ujar Luhan yang ikut nganter Tao kerumah sakit.

"Kamu ga boleh kena angin dulu ya sementara, terus kalo bisa jangan mandi. Dilap aja pake air anget" Kyungsoo jiwa emak-emaknya keluar.

Untung aja kata dokter Tao ngga perlu sampe dirawat dirumah sakit. Dia boleh pulang tapi tetep kudu rajin minum obat.

"Umin Hyung, obatnya bisa diganti permen milkita aja gak?" tawar Tao yang emang gak doyan obat-obatan.

"Bisa sih. Bisa. Tapi ntar ya nunggu authornya tinggi dulu" jawab Xiumin minta dicipok.

Tao merengut. "Obatnya kan pait~"

"Kamu ntar minum obatnya sambil liatin Hyung aja, ntar rasanya bakal manis kok~" kata Baekhyun ngaco.

"Beneran Hyung? Kalo Tao ngeliatin Baek Hyung obatnya bisa manis?" Tao malah percaya.

"Hoax itu hoax" Jongin nanggepin omongan Baekhyun.

"Item diem deh"

Chanyeol yang baru pulang kuliah bingung ngeliat anak kost pada ngumpul diruang tengah.

"Kenapa ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tao kena cacar air. Sementara kayaknya dia gak bakal masuk kuliah" jawab Yixing sambil bawain air anget buat Tao.

Chanyeol ngeliatin Tao yang duduk disofa sambil ngemil kerupuk sama Xiumin. Disebelahnya ada Kris yang udah siap sama air minum dibotol.

"Kamu kalo butuh apa-apa panggil Hyung aja ya," pesen Kyungsoo sebelum dia masuk ke dapur.

"Soo Hyung, Tao pengen makan steak buat makan malam"

"Iya. Nanti Hyung bikinin!" jawab Kyungsoo setengah teriak.

"Kyungsoo sayang~ Aak Jongin pengen makan nasi goreng ntar malem~" kata Jongin gak mau kalah,

"Beli sana diperempatan" bales Kyungsoo.

"Ayank kok gitu sih?" Jongin ngambek. "Tadi Tao minta steak mau dibikinin~

"Weee~ Jongin kasian disia-sia sama ayanknya~" ejek Tao yang ngerasa jadi bos.

Jongin udah ambil ancang-ancang mau jitak kepala Tao.

"Kris Ge~! Tao disiksa sama Jongin!"

Kris langsung disebelah Jongin sambil nempelin gagang sapu ke leher Jongin. "Berani gerak seinchi, ini gagang sapu melayang" katanya sok jadi bodyguard.

"Hehe—becanda Hyung ah..."

**...**

Hari Minggu ini spesial. Gak ada yang mudik karena gantian ngerawat Tao yang lagi kena cacar air. Pagi-pagi Yixing udah nyiapin air anget buat basuh badannya Tao. Kris udah langsung maju paling depan, mau ngelapin badannya Tao, tapi dilarang sama Luhan.

"Dibasuh nggak, digrepe-grepe iya" kata Luhan sambil bawa gebukan kasur.

Kris manut daripada itu gebukan kasur mampir ke muka cakep dia.

Siangnya ada sosok mencurigakan yang masuk ke dalem kostan. Sosok itu bawa keranjang buah gede.

"Permios~ sepedaaa~~"

Yap. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah madam Sooman. Beliau/? Pake kaftan ala syahrini motif hello kitty.

Anak kost yang udah denger suara madam didepan langsung pada diem. Inikan tanggal tua, jangan-jangan madam mau nagih uang kost?

"Yuhuuuuu~madam bukain pintu dongs~~~"

"Hun, sana bukain" Kris nyuruh Sehun seenaknya.

"Gamau Hyung, ntar Sehun digrepe-grepe. Lulu Hyung aja belom pernah grepe-grepe Sehun,"

"Jongin aja tuh yang bukain. Dia gak bakal digrepe-grepe sama madam. Madam doyannya sama yang cakep" Sehun malah nyuruh Jongin.

Pluk...

Jongin ngelempar Sehun pake kaos kaki buluknya. Sehun pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Luhan jadi janda. Gak dink.

Akhirnya Yixing inisiatif buat bukain pintu. Dia udah megang spatula emas hadiah dari Suho, buat jaga-jaga siapa tau si madam khilaf sama Yixing.

"Duh~ Icing buka pintu lama banget sih? Gimana buka hati buat madam~?" madam Sooman hampir nyolek dagu Yixing, tapi gak jadi pas liat Yixing bawa spatula.

"Madam denger kamu sakit ya, Zi? Ini madam bawain buah-buahan buat kamu" kata madam Sooman baek.

"Waahh~ makasih madam~" bales Tao sumringah.

"Dulu ya, kalo pas madam kena cacar mamahnya madam selalu meluk madam biar anget badannya. Sini kamu Zi, madam peluk~" madam udah pasang pose mau meluk Tao.

Satpamnya Tao aka Kris langsung pasang gigi depan. "Madam mau minum apa? Ntar aku bikinin?"

Madam Sooman noleh kearah Kris. Kris nelen ludahnya kasar.

"Duh Kris, jangan cemburu ya. Madam tetep jadi fans nomer satu kamu kok~. Btw madam pengen mineral water donk yang dingin"

"Bilang aja pengen air putih dingin" batin Luhan.

Kris buru-buru masuk ke dalem ngambilin minum buat madam.

"Kok kamu bisa kena cacar air sih, Zi?" tanya madam Sooman.

"AAAAAAKKKKKK...!" teriak Yixing kenceng.

"Kenapa Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun yang kaget denger suara Yixing.

"Madam Sooman ngapain duduk dipangkuan ayanknya Icing?" teriak Yixing sambil nunjuk si madam yang udah siap duduk dipangkuan Suho.

"Loh, ada Suho ya. Madam kirain itu sofa~"

Suho udah keliatan syok banget. Separo nyawanya udah terbang entah kemana.

"Ho? Suho? Myeon?! Ayanknya Icing?!" Yixing nepuk-nepuk pipi Suho biar Suho cepet sadar.

"Hah?! Aku kenapa Xing?" Suho udah balik ke dunia.

"Kamu tadi hampir kerasukan dedemit, Ho" kata Yixing lega.

Untung aja madam Sooman gak denger omongan Yixing.

**...**

"Kris Hyung gak kuliah?" tanya Jongin yang papasan sama Kris di dapur.

"Dosennya diare jadinya kuliah kosong"

Masih pake celana kolor sama kaos singlet, Kris ngubek isi kulkas.

"Kok gada cemilan Jong? Perasaan kemarin Luhan beli cemilan banyak"

"Gatau Hyung, kayaknya abis dimakan Tao sama Luhan Hyung semalem. Mereka kan begadang nonton Barbie naik Hokage" jawab Jongin sambil ngaduk air putih.

Kris garuk-garuk pantatnya sambil ngupil.

Tok...Tok...

Ada suara ketukan dari pintu depan.

"Bukain sana, Jong" perintah Kris seenak giginya.

"Kenapa gak Hyung aja?"

"Nggak ah males"

"Yaudah sama"

Selama 10 menit mereka tatap-tatapan.

/HOY! PINTU DIBUKAIN BURUAN! GADA PAIR KRISKAI DISINI!/

Sebuah suara cempreng terdengar membahana.

Demi kelangsungan hidup pendengarannya, Jongin akhirnya ngalah. Dia bukain pintu kostan.

"Iya? Mau cari siapa?"

Suara Jongin kedengeran sampe dapur.

"Tao beneran kost disini?" jawab suara cewek.

/Tenang aja, ini bukan suara authornya yang lagi nyamar/

Kris dengerin suara itu dengan seksama. Kayak ngga asing gitu suaranya. Kris denger suara gedabrukan gak jelas, kayaknya Jongin masuk kostan sambil lari.

"Hosh...Hyung...Hosh...ada...yang...hosh...nyari...Tao" kata Jongin sambil ngatur napas lewat idungnya yang pesek.

"Siapa emangnya?" tanya Kris yang rada cemburu ada cewek nyariin Tao.

"Hyung liat aja kedepan deh, ceweknya cantik. Tapi keliatan udah dewasa"

Dengan pedenya Kris langsung keluar buat ngeliat siapa yang nyariin Tao.

"Ehem. Siapa ya?" kata Kris sok jadi preman.

Pas itu cewek balik badan, Kris langsung sembah sujud sama cium kaki.

"Tante, kapan dateng? Kok gak kasih kabar dulu? Biar Kris jemput di stasiun"

Ternyata itu mamahnya Tao sodara-sodara.

**...**

"Mamah~"

Tao langsung lari meluk mamahnya.

"Mamah kok ga kasih tau kalo mau dateng? Kan Tao bisa nyuruh Kris Ge jemput mamah" kata Tao.

"Ini aja mamah dateng mendadak, pas denger kamu sakit cacar. Kok bisa sakit cacar?" tanya mamahnya Tao.

"Hehe...Ngga tau mah, kirain badannya Tao kenapa gitu merah-merah sama gatel" Tao cengengesan.

"Kalo kamu sakit pasti ngerepotin anak kost yang lain kan? Pulang ke China dulu ya, ntar kesini lagi kalo udah sembuh"

"Nggak mau/Jangan"

Kris sama Tao ngomong barengan. Mamahnya Tao gantian liatin Tao sama anaknya temen SMP nya, Kris.

"Kan kalo kena cacar kudu istirahat dirumah tante, kalo buat perjalanan korea-china ntar kecapekan dijalan" jelas Kris.

Mamahnya Tao manggut-manggut setuju.

"Yaudah. Kamu nggak usah pulang ke China, tapi disini harus istirahat. Jangan kebanyakan begadang nonton Barbie mau jadi hokage. Turutin semua kata-kata Kris." Pesen mamahnya Tao panjang lebar.

"Iya mah" jawab Tao singkat. Dia gamau jadi anak durhaka terus dikutuk jadi panda seumur hidup, ntar gak bisa ketemu sama Kris lagi. #eh

**...**

Mamahnya Tao ternyata dateng buat nengokin anaknya yang kena cacar air aja. Sorenya beliau pulang ke China pake pesawat pribadi Suho.

"Tadi mamah kamu Tao?" tanya Sehun sambil ngemil oleh-oleh dari China. Porselen.

"Iya. Kenapa emangnya?"

"Kok masih muda? Umur berapa?" sekarang Jongin ikutan kepo.

"Kenapa tanya-tanya? Tao ga mau punya papah tiri kayak Jongin" jawab Tao.

"Dih. Siapa juga yang punya anak tiri kayak kamu"

Jongin pasang muka males.

"Mending punya papah tiri kayak Sehun ya Tao?" kata Sehun bangga.

"Oh jadi gitu. Sukanya sama cewek yang lebih tua sekarang?" Luhan tiba-tiba nongol sambil bawa gebukan kasur.

"Eh, ayang Lulu~" Sehun keringet dingin.

"APA?!"

Adegan selanjutnya dapet sensor dari KFI (Komisi Fanfiction Indonesia)

Jongin sama Tao asik nonton Sehun yang lagi digebukin sama Luhan.

"Jong, ambilin minum donk" perintah Tao.

"Males. Lagi seru nih berantemnya"

"Kris Ge mana?"

"Kris Hyung lagi ke tukang fotocopyan sama Chanyeol Hyung"

Tao langsung ngambil hapenya. Jarinya sibuk ngetik sms.

"Sms siapa?" tanya Jongin.

"Kris Ge,"

Gak ada 3 menit dari ujung gang kostan udah kedengeran suara motor ngebut.

Ckiiiitttt... *ceritanya efek suara motor direm mendadak*

Ternyata itu Kris sama Chanyeol yang boncengan naik motor. Kris yang ada didepan langsung ngelepas helm terus lari ke dalem kostan.

"APA? ADA APA TAO?!"

Sehun sama Luhan yang lagi berantem otomatis berhenti gara-gara ngeliat muka Kris yang nggak woles.

"Tao haus Ge~ ambilin minum donk~ Hehe..."

Hening.

Gabruk.

Kris pingsan. Mulutnya berbusa. Badannya kejang. Matanya melotot. Giginya copot.

**...**

Untung cacar airnya Tao cepet sembuh. Hari ini dia udah masuk kuliah lagi.

"Baek Hyung ntar siang makan sama Tao dikantin ya~" teriak Tao didepan kamar Baekhyun.

"Bayarin tapi" jawab Baekhyun dari dalem kamar.

"Iya Tao bayarin, tapi air putih aja"

Baekhyun ngabsenin penghuni bonbin dalem hati.

Hari ini Tao sama Baekhyun sama-sama ada kuliah siang, jadinya mereka berdua berangkat kuliah bareng naik kopaja.

"Eh Tao, hubungan mu sama Kris Hyung gimana?" tanya Baekhyun pas dijalan.

"Hah? Gimana apanya?" Tao malah bales nanya.

Baekhyun tepok jidat.

"Kalian ngga jadian?"

"Jadian? Siapa?"

Kayaknya selama beberapa hari Tao dirawat Yixing, penyakit lemotnya Yixing nular.

"Beneran deh Tao sekali lagi bikin kesel, aku lempar dari jendela nih" ancem Baekhyun yang udah kesel level s3.

"Hehe... ngga kok, Tao ngga jadian sama Kris Hyung"

"Lah? Emang Kris Hyung belom nembak? Emang kamu gak suka sama Kris Hyung?"

Tao diem. Baekhyun ngeliatin Tao.

"Tao? Kok diem?"

"Hyung..." ucap Tao pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Tao mules Hyung~" kata Tao sambil megangin perutnya.

"AARRGGGHHHHH !"

Besoknya dihalaman depan koran ada berita, **"Seorang mahasiswa dilempar oleh temannya melalui jendela kopaja karena membuat temannya itu kesal."**

**...**

Kris ngeliat Tao yang lagi nonton tipi sambil ngemil rengginang. Kostan sepi karna kalo weekend gini anak-anak biasanya pada keluar jalan sama pacar masing-masing. Dan berhubung Kris itu jones jadinya dia Cuma dikost.

"Ngga pergi keluar sama Luhan, Zi?" tanya Kris yang duduk disebelah Tao.

Tao noleh kearah Kris bentar. "Lulu Ge lagi kencan sama si cadel, ntar kalo Tao ikut bisa-bisa dibully sama Sehun 7 turunan 8 tanjakan 2 belokan" cerocos Tao panjang.

Mereka diem. Tao fokus sama tipi, Kris fokus sama Tao. #Ehem.

"Zi, kaki kamu ngga apa-apa?" Kris nanya lagi.

Tao ngeliatin kakinya. "Ngga napa-napa Ge, emang kenapa?"

"Bisa jalan?"

"Bisa donk Ge~"

"Jalan sama Gege mau?"

Tao melongo, rengginang yang didalem mulutnya sampe keluar semua. Jorok.

"Gimana? Mau ngga jalan sama Gege?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Gege mau ngajak Tao jalan kemana?" Tao malah nanya.

"Tao maunya kemana?"

Tao keliatannya lagi mikir. Enaknya kalo jalan-jalan sama Kris kemana?

"Ke China town, Ge?"

"Beneran mau kesana?"

Tao manggut kayak boneka dashbor.

Adegan selanjutnya diskip karna Cuma Tao sama Kris yang ganti baju. Dikamarnya sendiri-sendiri.

Kris udah bbm Suho buat pinjem motornya.

"Pake helmnya yang bener ya, Zi. Gege gamau ntar kalo ada apa-apa kamu luka" kata Kris sambil ngasih helm ke Tao.

"Iya-iya Ge, Gege mirip mamah deh lama-lama" Tao ngedumel.

**...**

Setelah melewat lembah, mendaki gunung. Akhirnya Kris sama Tao sampe juga di China Town. Namanya juga weekend pasti tempat-tempat kayak gini penuh sama orang yang refreshing.

"Kamu jangan jauh-jauh dari Gege, kalo ilang ntar gawat" kata Kris sambil megangin tangan Tao.

"Tao gak mungkin ilang Ge, emang Tao anak umur 5 taon?"

"Udah nurut aja sama Gege"

Kris keliatannya dewasa banget hari ini. Tapi aslinya didalem hati dia seneng banget bisa gandengan tangan sama Tao.

"Gege, masuk kesana yok" teriak Tao sambil nunjuk toko boneka.

"Toko boneka?"

"Iya. Iya. Tao mau nyari boneka"

Toko bonekanya gak terlalu gede, tapi banyak boneka didalemnya. Dari pertama masuk toko, Tao udah ngilang diantara tumpukan boneka.

"Gege sini deh"

Kris nyari Tao yang ngilang entah kemana.

"Liat Ge, lucu kan?" Tao nunjukin 2 boneka anjing ditangannya.

"Husky?"

"Iya Husky, lucu ya Ge, Tao mau beli ini" kata Tao semangat.

"Mau beli 2?"

"Nggak. Tao beli satu, Kris Ge juga beli 1" jawab Tao.

Tadinya sih Kris gamau beli boneka. Gimana kata teman-temen Kris kalo tau Kris beli boneka anjing? Image Cool nya bisa sirna. Tapi berkat kekuatan bulan, Tao berhasil ngebujuk Kris buat beli boneka yang satunya lagi.

"Yee~ Tao punya boneka baru~" tuhkan Tao kayak anak umur 5 taon.

"Sekarang kita kemana lagi?"

"Tao laper Ge. Hehe..."

"Yaudah kita makan dulu"

Lagi-lagi Kris megangin tangan Tao pake alesan biar Tao ngga ilang.

Kris ngajak Tao makan bubur ayam. Katanya sih bubur ayam disini enak, padahal akalnya Kris aja karna duitnya udah mau abis.

"Gege sering makan disini?"

"Nggak sih, dulu pernah sekali sama temen Gege"

"Cewek?"

"Hah?! Nggak. Sama temen cowok"

"Kirain~"

Belom sempet Kris ngomong, yang jual bubur ayam dateng nganterin pesenan mereka.

"Loh mas, kok ngga ada ayamnya?" tanya Kris ngeliat bubur ayamnya gada suiran ayam.

"Plis deh, emang kalo tulisannya bubur ayam kudu ada suiran ayamnya gitu? Terus kalo bubur bayi kudu ada suiran bayinya?" kata mas yang jual bubur ayam ngaco.

**...**

"Kita pulang~" teriak Tao pas sampe dikostan.

"Darimana Tao?" tanya Kyungsoo yang kebetulan lagi nyapu halaman kost.

"Hehe... jalan-jalan sama Kris Ge~"

"Beli boneka lagi?"

"Iya Hyung, Kris Ge juga beli boneka sama kayak Tao lho~" Tao pamer karna punya boneka kemabaran sama Kris.

"Ciyeee yang kencan sama Kris~" Luhan godain Tao.

"LuGe juga abis kencan kan sama Sehun?" Tao juga gamau kalah.

"Wajar donk kita kencan, kan pacaran. Emang kamu sama Kris udah pacaran?" tanya Luhan.

Tao diem. Dia mikir. Dia sama Kris udah pacaran apa belom sih? Tuhkan kebanyakan curhat sama Yixing bikin Tao jadi pikun juga.

"Belom Ge, emang kalo kencan kudu pacaran ya?"

"Iya donk. Kalo ngga pacaran buat apa kencan?"

"Paaannnddaaaaa~"

Tau donk siapa yag hobi teriak-teriak gini.

"CIYEE KENCAN SAMA KRIS HYUNGGGG...!"

"BAEK HYUNG NGGA USAH TERIAK-TERIAK DEH" nyatanya Tao juga teriak.

"BERISIK...!"

Teriak Xiumin yang keganggu gara-gara mereka teriak didepan kamarnya.

"Hehe... maaf Hyung" kata Tao sama Baekhyun kompak.

"Berisik semua. Nih ada oleh-oleh mie ayam" kata Kris tiba-tiba nongol dibelakang Tao.

"Tumben Kris Hyung baik mau beliin oleh-oleh?"

Baekhyun langsung ngambil kresek isi mie ayam dari tangan Kris.

"Xing Hyung, Umin Hyung ada mie ayam nih...!"

Gak sampe 3 menit dapur udah penuh sama anak-anak kost. Mereka udah megang mangkok masing-masing.

"Kayaknya mau badai deh bentar lagi" kata Chanyeol yang masih rada gak percaya Kris bawa oleh-oleh buat mereka.

"Jangan-jangan Kris Hyung ksesurupan?" ini kata Sehun.

"Gak mungkin Hun, mana ada iblis kesurupan" nah ini partnernya Sehun si Jongin.

"Tabok ngga ya. Tabok ngga ya" Kris ngebatin.

"Loh Hyung, kok ayam nya ngga ada?" tanya Baekhyun yang udah ngebuka mie ayam nya.

"Ayamnya diplastik yang satunya," jawab Kris.

"Kok dipisah Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Kalo ngga dipisah ntar mie nya abis dimakan sama ayamnya"

Mereka semua langsung ngebatin. "Ternyata beneran Kris/Hyung kesurupan"

**...**

Kris dapet gosip kalo ada kang gojek depan gang yang lagi pdkt sama Tao. Dia langsung siaga 1. Bisa gawat kalo Tao diambil sama orang lain, apa kata mamahnya nanti? PDKT udah setara s1 malah gagal.

"Kenapa Hyung? Kayaknya lagi banyak pikiran?" tanya Chen ngerasa kasian ngeliat wajah Kris yang bulukan karna kelamaan jomblo.

Kris menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Dae, gimana ya caranya biar Tao peka gitu?"

"Dae? Daehyun?"

"JONG DAE!" Kris emosi.

"Iya Hyung kalem aja. Kalem." Chen keder juga denger Kris teriak gitu.

"Emang Hyung udah nembak Tao?"

Kris geleng-geleng. "Belom sih. Tapi sebelum natal udah kudu jadian. Bantuin donk~"

Chen langsung mepet ketembok. "Hy-Hyung ngga kesurupan kan?"

Kris udah pengen ngunyah Chen aslinya.

"Shuai Ge, makasih ya~ besok kalo Tao butuh ojek lagi Tao bakal sms Shuai Ge~"

Itu suara Tao. Dan kayaknya dia ngobrol sama kang ojek yang selama ini jadi bahan gosip.

Kris buru-buru keluar terus ngumpet dibalik korden, penasaran gimana wajah kang ojek yang sering Tao naiki itu. Bentar, kok rada ambigay.

"ASTAGA!"

"Kenapa Hyung?" Chen juga penasaran ternyata.

"Itu muka kang ojeknya?!"

"Mukanya kenapa Hyung? Cakep? Jelek?"

"Mu-mukanya?!"

"HYUNG ! TABOK NIH!" Chen jengkel.

"Mukanya gak keliatan, pake helm full face"

Chen salto.

**...**

"Mulai sekarang Tao jangan naik ojek ya, ntar biar Gege yang anterin kalo Tao mau ke kampus"

"Emang kenapa Ge?"

"Lagi musim ojek begal, emang Tao ngga takut kalo dibegal?"

"Tao udah kenal kang ojeknya kok Ge, jadi kan aman"

"Justru itu. Karena udah kenal makin gampang dibegal"

"Yang bener Ge?"

"Percaya deh sama Gege, Gege kan ngga pernah boong" kata Kris.

"Yaudah deh. Mulai besok Tao ngga naik ojek lagi"

Rencana pertama berhasil.

"Lagi bikin tugas ya?"

Kris ngeliatin Tao yang sibuk nulis dikertas folio.

"Iya Ge, suruh cari referensi dari buku" jawab Tao sambil sibuk nulis.

"Tao tau ngga bedanya, Tao sama ikan?"

Tao brenti nulis bentar, dia ngeliatin Kris. "Ikan hidup di air, kalo Tao ngga"

"Salah,"

"Terus apa Ge?"

"Kalo ikan ga bisa hidup tanpa air, tapi kalo Gege ga bisa hidup sama Tao~"

"Ohok...!"

Jongin keselek mie telor yang dia makan gara-gara denger Kris ngegombal.

"Hehe... lanjutin aja Hyung" kata Jongin terus ngacir ke kamar.

Biarpun ada penganggu, tapi rencana kedua berhasil.

**...**

Sesuai janji Kris kemarin. Hari ini Kris nganterin Tao ke kampus. Tentu aja minjem motor punya Suho. Sekarang Kris lagi nungguin Tao dikantin, katanya Tao mau ke perpus bentar ngembaliin buku.

"Gege nunggu lama?" tanya Tao sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Nggak. Kalo nunggu Tao seharian juga Gege rela~"

"Ih apaan sih Ge,"

Tao nya malu-malu meong. "Gege buru-buru gak? Minum dulu ya, Tao haus abis lari dari perpus"

"Iya. Gege udah ngga ada jadwal lagi kok abis ini"

"Gege udah lama bisa naik motor, Ge?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Lumayan lama sih,"

"Pernah jatoh ngga Ge?"

"Jatoh di jalan pernah, jatoh ditangga juga pernah. Ngga enak semuanya"

"Emang ada jatoh yang enak ya?" Tao mikir keras.

"Ada kok~"

"Apa?"

"Jatuh cinta sama kamu~"

Gabruk...

Ibu-ibu kantinnya kesandung daster.

**...**

"Kris, itu Tao diapain kok senyam-senyum mulu dari tadi siang?" tanya Luhan kuatir Tao kesurupan.

"Ada deh~"

Plok...

Kepala Kris digaplok sama Luhan. "Awas kalo sampe macem-macem"

"Dih, nggaklah. Emang macem-macem apaan?"

"Ya pokoknya macem-macem"

"Kris Ge, temenin Tao beli folio digang depan donk" teriak Tao dari kamarnya.

Kris langsung udah siap gada 3 detik. "Mau jalan apa naek motor?"

"Jalan kaki aja biar sehat" jawab Tao.

"Langsung pulang Tao jangan mampir-mampir udah malem" pesen Yixing sungguh keibuan.

"Iya Xing Ge~"

Kris sama Tao jalan pelan ke gang depan. Ngga terlalu jauh sih sebenernya tapi jalan deket kostan rada gelap makanya Tao ngga berani jalan sendiran kalo malem gini.

"Gege takut gak sama hantu?"

"Hantu? Ngga donk. Masa Gege yang keren ini takut sama hantu?"

"Terus Gege takutnya apa?"

"Gege takutnya kalo ngeliat Tao jalan sama orang lain" jawab Kris

Kali ini ngga ada yang keselek ato kesandung, soalnya jalanan sepi. Ntar jadi FF horor kalo tiba-tiba ada yang jatoh dari pohon.

**...**

Sebagai anak yang berbakti, abis beli kertas folio Tao sama Kris langsung pulang ke kostan. Dijalan Tao ngeliat ada mas-mas jualan donat. Tao ngerogoh saku jaketnya, masih ada duit 2 ribu. Nyukuplah buat beli donat 2.

"Mas, donatnya 2 ya" kata Tao sama mas yang jual donat.

"Ini. Donatnya yang satu buat Gege karna udah nganterin Tao"

Mereka makan donat sambil jalan.

"Tau ngga Tao, kenapa donat itu bolong tengahnya?"

Akhir-akhir ini Kris kayak pembantu baru, banyak nanya.

"Kalo ngga bolong bukan donat donk Ge namanya" jawab Tao rada kesel.

"Bukan itu. Soalnya yang utuh sama ngga bolong itu Cuma cinta Gege ke kamu"

Tao berhenti jalan. Kris juga ikutan berhenti. Mereka liat-liatan selama sejam. Gak dink.

"Gege suka sama Tao?" Tao langsung nanya ke inti.

Kris gelagepan. Dia gak nyangka Tao bakal nanya itu.

"Iya. Gege suka sama Tao. Tao mau ngga jadi pacar Gege?"

Akhirnya Kris nembak Tao juga sodara-sodara. Setelah nista selama 11 chapter. #usapingus

"Tapi Tao sukanya kalo Gege jadi temennya Tao..."

Kris rasanya kayak dicipok sama madam Sooman. Tao bilang lebih suka kalo Kris jadi temen. Cuma temen. Duh kena friendzone.

"Temen hidupnya Tao~" lanjut Tao.

Ternyata tadi emang efek arahan dari authornya biar kerasa dramatis gitu.

"Hah?! Tao bilang apa?" Kris mendadak budeg.

"Ngga ada siaran ulang Ge!"

Kris buru-buru ngambil skrip dari tangan authornya terus ngebaca sekali lagi adegan tadi.

"Ja—jadi Tao—"

"Tao juga suka kok sama Kris Ge~"

Kris sujud syukur. Tadinya ia udah rencana mau ngebuang authornya ke kuvukiland kalo sampe dia ditolak sama Tao.

"Tao ngga boong kan?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Gege ngga percaya sama Tao?!"

"Eh—iya percaya kok, yang~"

Dih baru jadian udah yang-yang'an (authornya sirik)

Kris beraniin buat nggandeng tangan Tao.

"Kayaknya ini hari selasa deh" kata Kris.

"Kok bisa Ge? Ini kan hari kamis"

"Soalnya Gege Selasa disulga kalo baleng sama kamu~"

"CIYEEE JADIAN!"

Anak-anak kostan tiba-tiba keluar dari tembok. Ternyata dari tadi mereka nyamar jadi tembok. #berasaninja

"Makan-makan donk, yang baru jadian!" teriak Luhan sama Baekhyun heboh.

"Berisik!" ini bukan Xiumin kok tapi Kris.

"Selamat ya Nda~" Yixing nyalamin Tao kayak orang kondangan.

"Buruan balik ke kostan terus kita makan-makan" kata Sehun yang udah seneng banget ada acara makan-makan.

"Yeee makan-makan" tambah Jongin heboh.

"Oke kita makan-makan" ucap Kris.

"Serius?!" teriak semuanya kompak.

"Iya kita makan-makan, ntar beli kwaci aja biar hemat sampe subuh" tambah Kris.

**END**

**TAMAT**

**KELAR**

**FIN**

Backstage:

Chanyeol: Akhirnya kontrak kita di FF ini kelar juga *kretekin punggung*

Sehun: Semoga kita ngga dapet job nista kayak disini lagi Hyung.

Jongin: Bilang ke manager Hyung aja kalo ada job kayak gini suruh tolak.

Kris: Entah kenapa perasaan ku ngga enak *merinding*

Dari bawah meja keluar authornya sambil bawa lepi sama kipas.

"Halo, disini author EKD dengan ini menyatakan bahwa FF ini telah tamat setelah menunggu lebih dari berbulan-bulan. Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang telah membantu. Member Exo, madam Sooman, **autumnpanda **yang waktu itu ngebajak FF ini, reader budiman, yang setia BBM nagih FF siapa lagi dan tak bukan yang suka ngaku-ngaku istrinya Yixing sebut saja **Xingurl **yang sampe sekarang masih hiatus. Mungkin setelah FF ini bakal ada FF baru yang mirip (nistanya)"

Kalo ngga ada halangan FF **Keluarga Berantakan ** bakal nongol lagi :3

Bye~ Bye~


End file.
